Chemicals React
by Darcicy
Summary: Slughorn assigns Hermione and Draco to work on a potion together, but he doesn't reveal the purpose of the potion.  Hermione knows what it is, so do Blaise and Professor Snape. And who is this pining over Hermione? A/U OOC M for Mild smut. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Don't have much to say right now. I hope you all enjoy my new story! Please review! **

**This story takes place in Draco Malfoy's seventh year at Hogwarts. For the sake of the plot, he did not become a Death Eater and Voldemort has not risen back to power yet. The war is not happening, and Harry, Ron and Hermione are not on the search for Horcruxes. Everyone from their year has been able to attend school through to their Seventh Year somewhat normally.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. The honour belongs wholly to J.K. Rowling. Bless her and her beautiful mind for giving us these characters to somewhat meddle with. ;)**

**-.-**

**Chapter One**

I never expected to be put into the position have making one of those ridiculously clichéd dramatic decisions. One of those situations that other people's lives could be at risk if I didn't play my hand carefully.

The funny thing is, even though I should be blaming Slughorn, I'm thanking him. I wouldn't change where I am for anything. And no one can do anything to make me want to change what's happened in the past three weeks.

**Friday, January 30th, 1998**

I was sitting in Potion's listening to Slughorn drone on and on about some sort of potion that he would be having us brew. I really couldn't have cared less. I did catch that he'd be putting us in partners before he started to list off the partners however.

"Finnegan and Parkinson. Weasley and Zabini. Potter and Bulstrode. Brown and Nott. Granger and Malfoy."

I didn't hear anything after that. I froze. I couldn't believe that he had paired me with her. The Almighty Mudblood Queen. I groaned a bit as Slughorn told us to meet with our partners before he finished explaining the assignment. Everyone around me shuffled about to sit with their assigned partners, but I stayed put. There was no way I was going to move to sit beside the Mudblood. She could come to me.

Sure enough, a moment later the bushy-haired bookworm sat herself down beside me. She didn't look at me or even acknowledge my presence for that matter. She simply opened her books and waited for the professor to finish explaining the project. I groaned and crossed my arms, leaning back in my seat. This was not going to be pleasant. Isn't it bad enough that as Head Boy and Girl we have to share a dorm? I really did not want to be working on coursework with her as well.

"Right everyone. I'm sure you all know who you are working with, now I will explain more of this. This potion is not simple, as I mentioned earlier. I will not be revealing the purpose of this potion and it will be up to you to figure out what it is meant for. And if you do know the meaning, keep it to yourself! I want everyone to figure it out for themselves. I will be giving you the ingredients needed and the instructions on the board in a moment's time and I expect one of you to write down the ingredients, while the other copies the instructions down. There should be enough time left in the class for you to get these copied down and then I'll expect you to meet after class hours to get it started. You will not be given any time during class to finish this potion. It is due by the thirteenth of February. That gives you two weeks. Begin now."

I sighed and glanced at Granger, who was already writing down the title of the potion while Slughorn waved his wand about to get everything written on the board. I looked up just as the title finished writing itself out.

"Amico Nemico di Rimedio," I muttered to myself, also writing down the title on the piece of parchment in front of me. It sounded familiar but I didn't dwell on it too much. I looked over at Granger again and saw that she was halfway down her paper in miniscule writing. She must have felt me staring at her writing because she shot me a dirty glare.

"Problem, Malfoy?" she hissed.

"Just that your dirty Mudblood stench is making me feel nauseous. Oh, and which would you like me to write down? I'm assuming the instructions since you have practically finished writing out the ingredients."

"Do whatever the hell you want, Malfoy. I'm writing it all out."

I rolled my eyes. I should have known that the little overachiever would be writing it all out. I figured that I could at least do the same, so I did. I focussed on writing down everything as fast as I could and just before the bell rang, I finished the last instruction. Good timing, if I do say so myself. However, Mudblood Granger had finished ten minutes ago and was going over it to make sure she hadn't missed anything or written anything down wrong.

I turned to her and poked her with the end of my wand. Once more she shot me a dirty glare and raised an eyebrow at me.

"As much as I hate saying this Granger, when do you want to get started on this?"

She gave me a look of annoyance and rolled her eyes. "Well, tonight, obviously. We can't very well put it off can we?"

"And why not? The later I can put off spending time with you the better."

"I always knew you only pretended to read. The first instruction says that this take fourteen nights to brew and mature. Ingredients must be added every night at about the same time and then in the mornings as well."

Shit, well she had me there. That was for sure.

"Fine," I told her. "Our common room at nine o'clock tonight. Sharp."

"It would be better if we could meet at seven thirty. Then we could make it for eight. It has to be twelve hours apart every day."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Fine. Seven thirty then. You get the first half of the ingredients, I'll get the second." Without another word I stood, grabbed my bag and stalked out of the classroom. I began making my way to the Great Hall, thinking about how much my life sucked at this particular moment, what, with having to work with Granger even more now. Was it not enough that I do patrol with her (not that we ever stay together, she always goes one way and I another.), I have to share a dorm with her and we are in almost all of the same classes. I was about halfway up the stairs to the entrance hall when my thoughts got interrupted.

"Draco, mate, wait up. How shit is this? I can't believe he stuck me with the Weasel, but I must say it's a lot better than having to work with the Mudblood," Blaise Zabini chuckled as he approached me.

"Shut it, Zabini." Blaise and I have been best friends since our first year. And best friends in Slytherin are basically just the people that you can tolerate the most, but I always felt that Blaise and I had an understanding. Don't piss the other one off and it will be all good.

"Oh come on, mate. You're seriously going to let this one go? Amico Nemico di Rimedio? This is a good one."

I gave my friend a confused look that he laughed at once more before proceeding to walk to the Great Hall.

"Why are you laughing Zabini? I fail to see how this is funny."

Blaise shook his head and smirked at me. "You'll see. I wish I could tell you but it's against the rules. Let's just say I'm REALLY looking forward to seeing how yours turns out. Not so much mine, but yours, definitely."

Before I could say anything, Pansy came up and began to complain about herself being partnered with the Irish Gryffindor.

"I can hardly understand what he's saying!"

I tuned her out as I sat down to eat my lunch. I didn't really know why, but the way Blaise had reacted to myself being paired with Granger on this project had unsettled me.

The rest of my day had gone quite quickly, which I was not happy about because the quicker time went, the sooner I would have to actually put up with Granger and work with her.

After dinner, I went to see my godfather and asked him to help me with the ingredients that I had said I would acquire.

"What potion did you say this was all for again?" Snape asked me as he led me into his private stores.

"I didn't," I replied shortly.

"Well?" he asked me after a moment.

I sighed in defeat before saying, "Amico Nemico di Rimedio."

My godfather stopped in his tracks and spun on his heel.

"You cannot be serious," he said in a somewhat amused voice. "And who are you working with on it?"

"Why?" I asked, shooting him a suspicious look.

"No reason," he muttered before turning back around and opening the door that led to a room full of all the potion ingredients you could think of, and then some.

In under a minute, I had gotten everything I needed.

"Why did you want to know who I am working with?" I insisted.

"No matter. You better run along. This potion isn't going to make itself."

"You're telling me. Now I have to go and put up with an insufferable know-it-all prude that's put on a pedestal."

Snape eyed me once more and one of those rare amused expressions came across his face. "You are working with Granger on this?" Then he did the most unexpected thing. He laughed. And laughed some more.

I was starting to get really fed up with this.

"What in Merlin's name is so funny?" I asked with malice in my voice.

"You'll see, my boy. All in due time. Good luck." With that, my godfather escorted me to the top of the staircase where he proceeded to make his way into the Great Hall for his dinner. I looked at my watch and realized it was already twenty past seven.

I slowly made my way to the Head's Tower and stopped outside of the statue the protected the place. It was of Aphrodite, I think. Granger told me who she was one time I think. I didn't listen to her explain any more after that. I had brushed her off and told her I really didn't give a fuck.

"Television," I muttered the password. I had no idea what it was or what it meant. Granger picked it out. The statue graciously stepped out of the way, revealing the door that led to the common room I was forced to share with Granger.

I walked in and noticed that Granger was already there, her share of the ingredients spread out on the table in front of her. She was looking over the parchments in front of her, but she looked up when she heard the door close behind me. She didn't say anything; she didn't even acknowledge me apart from a quick nod before turning back to the instructions in front of her.

I walked over and sorted out the ingredients I had gotten from Snape and went to my room to retrieve the papers from Slughorn's lesson today. I noticed that she had a cauldron set up in the middle of the floor beside the table and the fire under it was already lit heating up the cauldron. I had to admit that she was at least thorough. I could bet that I would be getting the best grade in the class and know that I would win. How could we not when we were the top two peoples in our class?

"Right, let's get this over with Granger. You stench is already making me sick," I pretended to be nauseated by her body odour.

"Nice to see you, too, Malfoy. Let's just get on with it. It says here that we will have to prick ourselves and put three drops of each of our blood in first. I got this to help us. I'll even let you go first," she smirked at me as she handed me what looked to be a small sewing needle. At least I assume that is what it is. I'd only ever seen the house elves use them.

I reluctantly took it from her hand. "Good. I don't want any of your dirty blood contaminating my pure bloodlines." With that I stuck my finger with the pointy end of the small silver object and held my hand over the cauldron. I set the needle back down on the table and squeezed three drops of my blood out into the cauldron.

A moment later, Granger did the same. I was astounded when I saw what happened. Her blood came out of her finger and into the cauldron as well. And it wasn't muddy. It was red. Bright, brilliant red. Just like mine.

I mentally smacked myself. Of course it was red. The term Mudblood was only metaphorical.

"Okay. Then essence of lavender, followed by essences of lily and azalea and then the three cups of pumpkin juice. Those are followed by the lemon and lime juice, the eye of toad and half of the toad eggs. Ugh, pleasant," she muttered as an afterthought. She set to finding the essences and began to slowly add them.

"Would you stir these together as I add them, please?"

I grunted my distaste, but set to stirring the mixture that was in the cauldron as she continued to add the ingredients.

After about ten minutes she sat back and smiled slightly.

"We have to wait for ten minutes before we can add the unicorn hair and dragon's blood. Then nothing until tomorrow morning."

I nodded to show I heard her and then picked up my transfiguration book out of my bag and began to read the chapter McGonagall had assigned us as homework.

The ten minutes passed slowly, and I couldn't help but notice the scent coming from the cauldron. It smelled of sweet strawberries and hot chocolate.

That's odd_,_ I thought to myself. There's nothing at all that resembles those two scents.

I shook my head and looked at the instructions for the potion hoping it would give a clue again as to why Blaise and Snape had both laughed at him. It was obvious that they both knew something I didn't. And I can't really wait to find out. I'm not a particularly patient person you see.

"It's time," I said to Granger. She looked up and me and nodded. She went over and started stirring the potion. I took the unicorn hair and the vial of dragon's blood off of the table and went over to the cauldron. I watched as I dropped the unicorn hair in. The colour of the potion which was a dark mucky brown turned to a bright vibrant purple before I had to add the dragon's blood. I uncorked the vial and began slowly pouring it in. It turned to a darker purple now. Then to a deep reddish purple. Almost a mahogany colour. Granger looked at her notes on the floor beside her and nodded.

"According to the instructions, this is how it should look. Shall we meet at quarter to eight in the morning to add the next ingredients?" she asked me, looking up at me with her dark brown eyes.

I slowly nodded, wondering to myself when I had ever cared about Granger's eyes. I hadn't noticed before but they were warm and welcoming. Almost like a hot cup of steaming cocoa.

"Sure, whatever Granger," I muttered before hastily collecting my stuff and going to my room.

"Good night, Malfoy," she said as she collected her belongings when I had finished.

"Good night, Granger."

It wasn't until I had sit down at my desk and was halfway though my DADA essay for Snape that I realized that was the first time all year we had wished each other a good night.

I looked at the time and realized I was twenty minutes late to the Friday Night party in the Slytherin Common Room. I needed a drink and that's exactly where I was going to get it.

-.-

**Saturday, January 31st, 1998**

I woke up the next morning without a hazy head, which I was quite happy about. My pillow hadn't even buzzed to wake me up, which meant it wasn't even seven thirty yet. Why was I up this early on a Saturday? It was weird. I rarely wake up early unless I'm ill. But I don't feel ill. In fact, I feel far from ill. I feel almost happy. Is that the right word? I don't really know. Regardless, I didn't feel sick. I rolled over to check my time keeper on my bedside table and saw that it read six forty-five. I stretched and decided there was no point trying to go back to sleep, I would just have to get up in forty five minutes to go do that stupid potion with Granger. I rolled out of bed and made my way over to my chest of drawers. I got my clothes for the day ready and decided to take advantage of the empty bathroom.

I'll admit that it's not particularly difficult to live with the Mudblood. She keeps to herself and doesn't interfere with much, but she likes to take her time in the bathroom. She seems to spend a majority of her time in there in the morning. Doing what, I have no idea. Perhaps she should put all the time she spends in there to good use.

I grab my towel from the back of my door and walk out into the common room. I stop dead in my tracks when I see the top of a head with bushy hair sitting in one of the chairs in front of the fire. If she heard me, she doesn't give any indication so I continue on my way to the bathroom.

Not half an hour later, I emerge from the bathroom all ready for the day ahead. I go back to my room, hang up my towel and then grab one of my favourite novels. It's sort of an adult version of the Deathly Hallows. I give myself a quick smirk in the mirror before I go back into the common room. I notice Granger is still sitting where I saw her the first time so I walk over to see if there's anything I can harass her about.

She still isn't indicating that she's heard me. I walk right over to the chair and stand about three inches behind her shoulder.

"Granger," I said.

I must have frightened her because she jumped nearly a foot in the air before turning to look at me.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Her eyes don't quite meet mine which is odd because I've never known her to avoid eye contact. She did turn her head enough for me to notice that she had been crying. Her eyes were all red and puffy.

Eyes like that do not suit her, I wonder what the hell is going on_,_ I thought to myself, furious. I then mentally smacked myself. Since when did I care about what was going on in her life? On the other hand, this could give me some leverage, which is what I was looking for in the first place, right?

"For the world to be rid of Mudbloods, if it's not asking too much. What's wrong, Granger? Weasley still snogging the blonde gossip senseless? Or is it the Bulgarian Seeker, has he finally realized that he's never going to get anything from you? Has he told you he won't wait anymore? Or has he already given up on waiting and picked up someone who's willing to please him in ways that you know not of?"

With each remark, I can see her jaw setting into her angry face. Good. Fight back, dumb bitch.

"For your information, you fucking ferret, not that it's your business in anyway, but I don't know what Ron is up to with Lavender these days. I don't get to talk to him much. And as for Viktor, I have no idea what you are talking about. I haven't spoken to him since last summer. Now, why don't you just leave me be until we have to add the other ingredients to the potions in half an hour?"

"What fun would that be, Granger?"

She finally turned to look at me, and I could make out that she hadn't actually been crying. It looked more like lack of sleep. There were purplish bags under her eyes and the puffiness reminded me of when Pansy used to get nightmares and wouldn't sleep. Her eyes would be red and puffy, which is how Granger's looked right now.

"Well, it would be fun because then I wouldn't be stinking you out of the place, would I?"

Her eyes narrowed at me, as if daring me to say something back. Well, Draco Malfoy is not one that will ever say no to a challenge.

I sniffed the air as if making to mock her but I froze for a millisecond. I could smell the same scent as I did from that potion the night before. Strawberries and hot chocolate. I began to wonder where the smell was coming from when I realized it was Granger. Fuck. She didn't stink at all. In fact, she smelled divine. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

I quickly snapped back to reality. "Actually, you're not half bad today Granger. All that extra time you've been spending in the bathroom must really be paying off."

I watched as her mouth opened slightly as her jaw dropping in shock. I don't blame her; I gave her a backhanded compliment. I immediately backhanded myself mentally. Why the hell had I said that?

"Right," she said slowly. "Well, when you come into contact with Malfoy, would you please inform him that I'll be back in twenty five minutes so that we can work on our potion? Thanks." She walked off then and I could help but notice the tanned bit of flesh showing from between her pyjama bottoms and the vest-top covering her torso. It wasn't white, but not quite tanned. Sun-kissed, perhaps.

Why the hell was I thinking about Granger like that? I sighed and sat down. I gazed into the fire and took another deep breath in through my nose. It stunk. The air around me was absolutely retched. It reeked with the sweet scent of strawberries and hot chocolate.

-.-

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! What did you think! Compliments and constructive criticism are always welcome. And I'd also enjoy a few that say please update soon! Haha! Look forward to hearing from you all! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

**WOW! I didn't expect so much feedback. When I woke up this morning, after posting the first chapter last night, I had about 25 e-mails that had reviews, people that added me to their story alert list and their favourite stories list. Thank you all so much. And to top it off, I just keep getting more e-mails!**

**So, for those of you who reviewed or added me to your favourites list and alert list, this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Enjoy **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter, do you really think I'd be writing this story. Thank you JK Rowling, you are a legend.**

**Chapter Two**

**Monday, Februray 2****nd****, 1998**

The rest of my weekend went quite well, if I do say so. Granger and I had worked on our potion and so far it looked as if it was on the right track, but tonight it would be put to the test.

I must say this is one of the weirdest potions I've ever worked on. Not only did it call for muggle ingredients as well as wizarding ones, but it required us to add things to it like fragments of our memories, or scraps of parchment with our favourite quote on it. I wasn't too sure what the end product was going to be, but I do admit, I was interested in finding out. Even more so after my conversation with Blaise this morning.

"How's the potion-making going, mate?" he asked me as he grabbed some of the black pudding from the platter in front of him.

I shrugged instead of answering.

Blaise waited a moment for me to elaborate but when he realized I wasn't going to say anything, he continued by asking, "And how is it working with Granger?"

"Infuriating. She continually takes charge and instructs me what to do. Last night, she told me to slow down on the stirring because I was going too fast. The instructions said at a medium speed, and I was going at a medium speed. But according to her, I was going a quick medium," I groaned as I saw her walk into the Great Hall. I watched her walk all the way to her spot at the Gryffindor table and snapped back to my own table when I heard Blaise chuckle.

"What?" I snapped at him as I hear the owls enter the Hall with the post.

"Oh, nothing. So, what happened? Did you slow down?"

"Did I, fuck," Blaise cocked an eyebrow at me as I said this. I paused for a moment, pretending to be interested in the Daily Prophet that has been dropped in front of me, before giving in. "Okay fine, I did. But only because I realized that she MIGHT have been right and I was perhaps going one stir too quick a second. Happy?"

Blaise shrugged, "I'll admit I was looking for some good gossip, and that's not really that exciting, but it will suffice. Have you figured out what the potion is supposed to do yet?"

I shake my head no. There's no need to ask if he has, I already know he knows. "How's it going with Weasley, then?" I opt for, instead.

Blaise nods, "Yeah, alright. He's becoming a bit more tolerable over time, but still a pain at the moment. Has Granger figured it out yet?"

I contemplated that for a moment. I hadn't considered that she had figured it out yet, but it wouldn't surprise me if she had. She is a stuck up know-it-all, afterall. I was about to reply when I saw Pansy walking into the hall. I quickly chugged down my pumpkin juice and stood to leave. "Sorry mate, can't deal with THAT drama right now," I said, nodding towards Pansy subtly. Blaise nodded curtly and I made my way out of the Great Hall without being seen by Pansy, which is miraculous. Normally I can never skive under her radar.

Debating what to do for the next twenty minutes before I had to be in Transfiguration, I walked out onto the grounds. It was quite warm for a change. The sun's shining and there doesn't seem to be any clouds. The grounds are still covered in a foot and a half of snow, though. Being this far up in Scotland apparently means that you get a tonne and a half of snow over the winter.

I sigh in content as I trudge through the snow. I notice someone else's footprints on the path and decide to see who it is. It doesn't make sense for anyone to be out here unless they are "playing hooky" as the Muggle's say, apparently. I heard Granger quote it once.

I follow the footprints and notice they are leading to the benches and tables around the side of the castle. I look up and see a female form with bushy hair sitting on one of the benches with her legs pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. Odd, wasn't she just in the Great Hall?

I walk over and she looks towards me as she hears me approaching.

"Sod off, Malfoy. I'm really not in the mood," she grumbles as she lowers her eyes again. This time she has been crying, I can see it. The tear stains down her cheeks are fresh.

"What's wrong, Granger? Weasley gone and stomped on your heart?"

"I thought I told you to sod off?"

I walk a bit closer and look down at her. "Since when do I take orders from you? Come on Granger, you can tell me. Weasley doesn't deserve you anyways." She looks up at me through her teary eyes, questioning me silently. "What I mean to say, Granger, is that even Blood Traitors are above Mudbloods."

I watched as she scoffed in reply and shivered against her will.

"You'll get sick if you stay out here, Granger."

"I don't care."

"You don't care if you get pneumonia, the one illness that doesn't simply take a potion to fix?"

She shrugs but doesn't say anything to me. I look at the time on my wrist time-keeper and see that there's less than ten minutes until we have to be in Transfiguration.

"Come on, Granger. You'll be late for Transfiguration."

I watch as she sighs and looks up at me for a quick second. "What the hell do you care, Malfoy?"

Damn, good question. Why do I care?

"Uhh, I don't," I said stupidly. "I just thought you'd like to know…" I trail off. What the hell has gotten into me?

She glares at me once more before sighing in defeat. She stands up and starts walking towards the castle. I walk beside her.

"So, just out of curiosity, why are you so down?" I ask, somewhat timidly.

"Why do you care?" She gives me another look.

"Well, I don't care about you. But if something is bothering you, it might distract you from your studies, and I refuse to let our potions project get anything but a perfect 'O', so, let's hear it."

She doesn't reply. She just keeps walking in silence. I'd almost given up when I hear her speak.

"It's a number of things, really. The most important one is that my grandfather is ill and the doctor's aren't sure if he'll be alive much longer. I got the news by owl from my parents this morning."

"Oh." Maybe I shouldn't have asked. I really am no good at the whole consoling thing. I don't even know why I asked in the first place. Surely, I wasn't going soft and actually cared about the Mudblood. Right?

We walked in silence up through the castle and entered the classroom just as the bell rang magically throughout the castle.

The rest of the day flew by rather quickly, considering it was a Monday. Before I knew it, it was seven thirty and I was on my way up to meet Granger so that we could work on our potion.

She was already there waiting when I walked into the common room. I walked over and sat down, waiting for her to tell me what to do. I had long since tried to take control. I was getting to old to argue with her. I loved to rile her up, but when it came to school work, I just couldn't be asked.

She then did the oddest thing. She didn't jump straight too it. She didn't tell me to stir, or add one of the ingredients. She simply said to me, "Evening, Malfoy."

I didn't know what to do. We never greeted one another. Before I could say anything in reply though, she continued to talk.

"I just wanted to apologize for being… well… off earlier. I wasn't myself, but thanks for making me go to class. I appreciate it."

Still taken aback, I simply nodded and then looked around. "So, what do we do first?"

"Oh, right," she said and shuffled some papers about. "Right, first we add the beetroot, followed by the saffron and coriander leaves. God, these really are odd ingredients. After that we have to add more dragon's blood and exactly thirty seconds after that, we drop in a slip of the edible parchment each, with the name of our favourite food on it. That's weird. That doesn't really sound right. Did I write it down wrong? Does yours read differently?"

I looked at my sheets and shook my head. "That's what I've got. Then we taste it. My taste should taste like your favourite food and vice versa. Ugh, I bet your is going to be some disgusting Muggle dish like Sloopy John's. What the hell is saffron?"

She sighed as she collected the ingredients and two of the small slips of edible parchment. "Sloppy Joe's. And no, it's not. Can't stand them," she corrected me. "Saffron is a spice, or an herb, depending where you're from, really. It's common in muggle Indian dishes. It has a very distinct flavour and I believe it's the most expensive herb on the Muggle market at the moment. I wouldn't know for sure though," she explained as she handed me a strip of the edible parchment.

I accepted the small strip of parchment and wrote down my favourite food before heading over to the cauldron and began to stir the mixture, which was now I vibrant blue. Granger walked over to the other side of the cauldron as well and began to add the purple vegetable. She then added the green coriander leaves and some little thin stick things that I assumed was the saffron. The mixture was now a blueish purple, and as soon as the dragon's blood was added, the colour changed to that deep mahogany like it was a couple of nights ago. I continued to stir the potion as Granger counted to thirty.

It must be the longest thirty second ever as I watch her plump pink lips mouth the seconds off. When she reaches twenty seven she starts to count out loud to let me know that it's nearly time to drop my piece of parchment in.

"Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty."

We both immediately add the strips of parchment and as I continue to stir, the liquid like mixture is changing to a deep, rich, delicious looking brown colour. It immediately reminds me of Granger's eyes. It's about the same colour.

Granger nods in approval as she looks over the instructions again and grabs her wand out of her robes. She conjures two drinking goblets and a ladle to serve us some of the potion.

She puts a bit into each goblet and hands it to me.

"Cheers," she said as she raised her glass slightly in a toast before sniffing the potion.

I take a whiff of mine. I'm not sure what it smells like, but it's delicious. Really rich and full of sugar, with some sort of berry perhaps. I easily take a sip and take a moment to relish the taste in my mouth. Mmmm. I don't know what that flavour is, but it's delicious.

"Hmmm…. Glazed cinnamon buns? That's your favourite food?" Granger asked me with her eyebrows raised.

I nod. "What is this?" I ask her. I take another sip trying to place the flavour.

"Eton mess," she grinned. I give her a confused look. She sighed, shook her head and explained. "You poor deprived child. Eton mess is made of meringue and raspberries. It's even better when there's some white chocolate and whipped cream in it."

"Sounds disgustingly sweet," I note.

"It is. But it's so worth it. My parents never used to let me have it more than once a month because all of the sugar in it. They didn't want me to get cavities."

Another questioning look from me and she sighed again. "Never mind, you wouldn't get it. It's a muggle thing."

I snort in disgust and gather my things off the table. I think it's time for some more homework, before I get into an actual conversation with the filthy little Mudblood. I begin to walk towards my room when her voice carries over my way. "Don't forget that we have to write a paragraph describing the tasting."

Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Shit. "Please, Granger. I'm not a dimwit. I do remember what homework I have to do."

"Just trying to help," I heard her grumble as I closed my door.

I didn't need her to remind me. I mean, I had forgotten about it, but she didn't need to rub it in that she remembered. And I sure didn't need her to remind me, even though I had forgotten. She didn't know I had forgotten. She was so irritating sometimes.

I did my homework and decided it was time for bed. I prepared myself for my slumber, and got myself into my comfortable bed. I pulled the covers over me and turned my lanterns off with a flick of my wand.

I closed my eyes to sleep, and it was not long before I fell into an uneasy slumber.

**Tuesday, February 3****rd****, 1998**

For the second time in a week, I woke up before my pillow began vibrating to wake me up. I wasn't entirely surprised, however. I had been up and down all night. I had even tried releasing myself sexually a couple of times throughout the night, but to no avail. I kept waking up after dreaming about a girl with long curly hair and dark cinnamon eyes. I wouldn't allow myself to give into the dreams. They meant nothing anyways. Dreams never mean anything.

I groaned when I looked at my time keeper and it read six in the morning. Fuck. Oh well, there's no point trying to go back to sleep so I get up and go to the bathroom. I turn on the steaming hot water and step into the shower. I let the water fall down onto me and down over my body. I must have stood there without moving for at least a solid ten minutes. I finally picked up the soap and washed myself off, washed my hair and rinsed off before stepping out of the shower. I then go over to the sink, not bothering with a towel, and brushed my teeth. I was walking around our large bath when I heard the door click over. I whip around to see the intruder.

Of course it was her. She was completely oblivious that I was there until she had closed the door and looked around again. Her eyes landed on me a moment later and her jaw dropped.

"Malfoy! Oh god, so sorry. Sorry, sorry!" she rushed. She didn't move though. She just stood there, gaping at me and all my glory. Her cheeks turned an adorable shade of fuchsia as her eyes roamed over my body.

I rolled my eyes at her and put on my best smirk. "Take a picture Granger, it'll last longer."

She seemed to snap back to reality. She stuck her tongue out at me before she proceeded out of the bathroom.

I stopped for a moment. Had she really just stuck her tongue out at me? Really? Isn't she the one that is continuously calling me childlike? Without thinking, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist as I walk out the bathroom door, following her into the common room.

"Hold on, Granger. What the hell was that?"

"What?" she asked as innocently as she could. Her cheeks were still tinged pink.

"You stuck your tongue out at me. You're meant to be the most brilliant witch of our age and you couldn't think of anything else other than to stick your tongue out at me? I know that I have a remarkable body, but I didn't expect YOU of all people to become speechless over it."

"God, Malfoy. Could you get any more conceited? Did you stop to think that perhaps there was no witty comeback because I've just gotten out of bed and I'm not fully awake yet?" she asked me, her eyes narrowing and making that cute little angry face of hers. "Not to mention the fact that I was caught off guard. I wasn't expecting to walk in on you in your birthday suit."

I raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. I simply went to my room and got dressed for the day. I looked at my time keeper and realized it wasn't even seven in the morning. What in Merlin's name was she even doing awake?

I didn't dwell on why she was awake as I went over some notes for the quiz we had in DADA today. Just past half seven, I walked into the common room to see Granger sitting there reading over the instructions for the potion today.

She explained to me what we had to do, but I didn't really hear her. I was too busy trying to figure out why I couldn't stop staring at her. Something was different. I analysed everything I could think of. Different make-up? No. New robes? No. Different lighting? No. She just looked different. Almost, dare I say, pretty. For a Mudblood that is.

I stirred the potion as she added today's ingredients and we sat in silence while we waited until we could add the last one for the morning. I looked around the common room, trying to look anywhere but where she was.

"So, why were you up so early?"

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise at my question. Hell, my eyebrows shot up. The words were out of my mouth before I could even think about them. She shot me a curious look before replying.

"I couldn't really sleep. I was up all night," she explained. She seemed hesitant for a moment before asking, "What about you?"

"Same. Trouble sleeping," I said coolly.

She nodded quickly in understanding before looking back down at her notes.

"Do you know what this potion does?"

I watched as Granger raised her head to make eye contact again before raising an eyebrow. "Yes," she answered slowly. "Don't you?"

Shit. Of course she knew. I couldn't let myself be outdone by the Mudblood once again. Shit.

"Of course. I am a pureblood, Granger. And potions runs in my family."

Granger nodded slowly. "And aren't you at all worried about the outcome?"

Outcome? What outcome? What the hell was going on? Now I was really worried about all of this. Not only did Blaise and Snape know, but Granger knew what the outcome was meant to be, and I didn't. I was going to be left to figure it out for myself.

"Nah," I replied, playing it cool.

Her eyebrows really shot up once more. "Really, you're not at all bothered about the outcome if we brew it properly?"

"Not if, Granger. When. When we brew it properly. And no, I don't think I am. I can handle anything that the potion does to me in the end."

Granger's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You don't know what it's meant to do," she stated with a smirk. Damn, that smirk could rival a Slytherin's smirk.

Wait, what had she just said? That I don't know what it's meant to do.

"Of course I do!" I insist.

"You don't," she countered. "I highly doubt you'd be acting this nonchalant about it. Oh my god, you don't know what it is meant to do!" She began to laugh hysterically.

"Well, why don't you tell me then!" I shouted at her. She continued to laugh for a moment before her musical tones came to a small giggle.

"Oh, this is rich. I cannot believe you don't know. And sorry, I can't tell you, it's against the rules. Besides, even if I could, I don't really think I would."

"You're an evil little bitch," I grumbled under my breath as she motioned for me to begin stirring the potion again.

"Thank you," she smirked once more as she added the last ingredient for the morning, feather of peacock. "See you in Potions," she gave a small wave and another smirk before she gathered her bag from the floor beside her and walked out of the common room, presumably to the Great Hall for breakfast.

This bitch will probably be the death of me one day.

Breakfast went by uneventful, as did Potions and DADA before lunch.

I was at the Slytherin Table eating lunch with Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe when we were all interrupted by a female voice ringing throughout the hall.

"You are the most indignant, ignorant, repulsive git around. What the hell are you thinking?" I whipped my head around to find the source of the noise. Of course it was Granger. She seemed to be yelling at the Weasel, because he was grumbling a reply to her that I couldn't make out.

"Are you kidding me, Ronald Weasley? THAT'S what your response to all this is? You are so immature!" Before Weasley could do anything else, Granger slapped him across the face. Hard. I felt the sting in that slap. I think everyone in the hall did, considering the strong silence.

I watched as Granger grabbed her bag and stalked out of the Great Hall, chin held high. There was another moment of silence before people began speaking to again.

Greg turned to me with raised eyebrows. "Wonder what that was all about?"

"I don't know," I muttered, shaking my head. I finished my pumpkin juice and gathered my belongings.

"Where are you going, Drake?" Vince asked.

"I'm going to find out what's going on," I said with a mischievous smirk and a wink at them.

I rushed out of the Great Hall and out the front doors of the castle, thinking that Granger might have headed out that way. I was right, as soon as I ran out the front door of the stone building, I saw Granger round the corner heading to where I had found her the previous day.

I followed her once more and caught up with her before she even reached the seating area.

She looked over at me and I could tell she'd been crying again. As soon as I noticed, my stomach tied itself into knots. I did not really like the feeling, but chose to ignore it.

"What's going on now, Granger? Weasley told you he's gonna ask for Green's hand in marriage?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Malfoy, why is it that you show up when I want you around the least? Could you leave? Like, now? Please?"

"No, I don't think I will."

"How did I know that was coming?" she asked herself under her breathe.

"What happened?" I asked before I could stop myself, sitting down beside her on the bench she'd just sat on.

She didn't look at me as she fought back more tears. The knot in my stomach twisted again as one of the tears fell from her eyes.

"Granger?" I asked quietly.

"What?"

"What happened?" I repeated.

"What's it too you? Why do you care anyways?"

Why did I care? I wasn't sure. I wasn't even sure if I did care. I think I was just tired of the stupid arguments that didn't need to happen.

"I don't know. Just trying to fulfil my duty as Head Boy and ensure that every pupil is comfortable and taken care of equally."

She seemed taken aback by my response as she wiped away another stray tear. She still didn't answer my question as another minute passed, so I decided to give it one more go.

"So?"

She took a deep shaky breath and exhaled before replying. "You're going to think it's really silly, but I'm upset because of the way Ron was treating the fact that my Grandfather may not make it through the week. He was saying stuff like it's the circle of life, you'll get over it, and whatnot."

I suddenly felt furious with the Weasel. How could he be so insensitive about a subject like this? Especially when it was happening to his best friend! I wished I could punch the bastard in the face, but I decided that wasn't the best option.

"That's not silly. It's reasonable. He's your best friend, he should be supportive and offer you comfort in this time of need for you."

Granger sniffed as she wiped away more tears. "You're right, Malfoy," she said after a moment, nodding in agreement. "He is a bellend, isn't he?"

I chuckled at her. I genuinely chuckled at Hermione Granger. What was the world coming too?

"It's Brown." She said after a moment of silence.

"What's brown?" I ask, confused, looking around to see if I can figure out what she's on about.

"Lavender Brown. Not Lavender Green," she elaborated.

"Like I give a fuck? She's a Gryffindor. I don't tend to give a shit about them," I told her.

"Yet, here you are with me," she quipped.

Damn. She's quick with her words isn't she? Merlin, it's great.

I nod slowly, "Here I am."

-.-

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, what did you think?**

**This is my first time writing a FULL story in first person POV. It's proving a bit difficult, but I'm enjoying the challenge.**

**So. Please review! If you review I'll give you candies. Or chocolates, perhaps? Or maybe some Eton Mess! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOD! Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed, favourited me and added me to their alerts! It's great.**

**Also, I encourage you to check out my other stories! I would love to also hear your feedback on them! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to it. The only things I own are the plot, my mobile phone and my lovely Louis Vuitton bag. Sigh.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Three**

**Friday, February 6****th****, 1998**

After I offered Granger comfort, I wasn't sure what to do with myself. So, I did what anyone else would do in this situation. I avoided her. But it was really awkward because it seemed like she didn't want to mention it either. We only spoke to each other when we were required to for the Potion's project or for Head's duties. Even then, we avoided speaking as much as possible.

It was for the best I suppose. But I still dreamed about her. I was beginning to sleep more soundly now, even though I woke up knowing I had dreamt about her. I had chalked it down to hormones and nothing more. It wasn't like I was going to act on these dreams. They weren't even that sexual. It was mainly me admiring her book smarts, her intellect, her wit, her smile, her sun kissed skin, her long shapely legs. Okay, perhaps some of it was sexual, but we weren't performing any sexual acts in the dreams, which is what really matters.

It was a week since Slughorn had assigned this potions project, and I still didn't know what the point of it was. I continued to work on it and tonight we had another tasting to ensure that it was brewing correctly. It was similar to the same procedure as the last time we had to do the tasting. There were different ingredients, but we still had to use the edible parchment to write something personal on to ensure the brewing was correct thus far.

"It says here that today's personal tidbit is your favourite colour. We write down our favourite colour and then drink it. We should taste the same flavour as last time, and then we are supposed to close our eyes and we should see the other person's favourite colour," Granger explained.

"I can read, Granger, thanks," I grumbled as I wrote on the little strip of parchment.

She huffed in annoyance before asking me to stir the ingredients. We went through the same steps as last time: adding ingredients, waiting, adding some more and then waiting thirty seconds before dropping our strips of parchments into the cauldron.

I waited as Granger conjured two goblets and a ladle once more and portioned us some of the potion. She held one of the goblets out for me and I took it without making eye contact.

"Thanks," I grumble before taking a sip of my potion. I'm immediately overwhelmed with the wonderfully sweet taste of Eton Mess again. I close my eyes and I can see yellow. Yellow. Really, Granger? Yellow.

I hear her snort in laughter.

"What's so funny?" I enquire.

"I didn't even have to close my eyes to know your favourite colour. It's quite obvious, you just confirmed it for me."

I roll my eyes. "Well, it's better than yellow," I say to her.

She shrugged. "I like yellow, big deal. Get over it."

I was hoping for a bit of an argument from her. It was then I realized that I kind of missed fighting with her. She's the only one that ever comes back with anything good.

We sit there for a moment in awkward silence. I get up and begin gathering my things. I'm expected down in the Slytherin Common Room shortly, but I really can't be asked to deal with Pansy, Millicent and Daphne and their incessant gossiping and coming onto anything with a penis.

"Look, Malfoy," Granger interrupts my thoughts. "About the other day, you know, when you, uh, helped me out."

It was no secret what she was talking about. She was talking about Tuesday when I had followed her out of the castle.

"What of it?" I asked.

"Uh, just, um, thanks," she stammered out. "I know it's not your forte, but I appreciated it nonetheless."

"Don't mention it, Granger. Ever, actually."

She nodded as she made her way over to the sofa in front of the fire with a stack of books in her hands. It looked like she was planning on a quiet night in. I contemplated asking to join her. I wasn't sure what she would say, or if she would say anything at all. But I figured that if she was in any state like she was the other day, the last thing she should be doing is spending a Friday night on her own right?

Besides, as Head Boy, it's my responsibility to ensure that everyone is alright. That's all I was doing here.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Erm, Granger," she turned to look at me with a curious expression on my face. "Uhm, if you don't have any other plans would you mind if I spent the evening in here with you? You could read, I'll do some reading. I just don't think you should be on your own, waiting for news."

Shocked didn't even begin to describe the look on her face. In fact, it was almost a cross between shock, humour and curiosity. I wasn't sure how she was going to react, but after a moment she nodded slightly.

"Sure, Malfoy. I suppose that would be okay."

I nodded and began walking over to the sofa next to hers. I sat down and looked at the pile of books she had just deposited onto the table. I hardly recognized any of the titles or authors. Hemingway, King, Wilde and the list goes on and on.

I pick up one and look at it. "Pride and Prejudice," I read out. "What's that about?"

Granger shrugs and smirks. "Read it and find out."

I read the back of the novel and decide that it isn't really my type of book. I set it back down and look at the pile. Granger suddenly shuffles through the pile and hands me a simple black book.

"If you don't like this, I will personally allow you to punch Ron Weasley in the face," she says.

I look at her with wide eyes for a moment before looking at the title. _The Hobbit,_ it read, by J.R.R. Tolkien.

There's no description on the book or inside the cover so I just dive in. After all if I don't like it, I have permission to punch the Weasel in the face; who would pass up an opportunity like that?

Three cups of coffee and three hours later, I'm sprawled out over the sofa completely engrossed by this novel. It's not like anything I've read before. It's understandable, but complex and it makes you think. I was thoroughly enjoying it.

"What do you think so far?" Granger's voice interrupts my train of thought.

"Well, I just wish I hated it," I smirk.

"What? Why?"

"Because then I could have your permission to punch the Weasel. I'll admit though, this has caught my interest. I'm intrigued."

"Good. I'm glad. I'm going to the kitchens to get something to eat, would you like anything?"

I considered her question for a moment. "I'm a bit peckish, but don't know what I'd like. Would you mind if I walked down with you?"

She shook her head, and stretched as she stood up. I had to force myself not to stare as her t-shirt rode up slightly revealing a bit of her toned torso.

I stood as well, stretched and followed her out of the common room. We walked side by side in silence for a couple of minutes before she began humming a tune I wasn't familiar with.

"What's that?"

"Huh?" she asked, looking confused.

"The tune you were just humming. What was it?"

"Oh, sorry. It's a muggle tune, I doubt you'll be familiar with it."

"Oh, okay." We walked in silence a bit more.

"Why did you stay with me tonight, Malfoy?"

Her question caught me off guard and I struggled for a moment to find an appropriate answer.

"Well, I couldn't be asked to deal with any of the Slytherin's tonight and it's been a long time since I've just sat around and read a book. I figured if I stayed there with you, I might be able to succeed in doing that."

She seemed to accept that answer as we reached the kitchens. I watched as she reached out and tickled the pear that lead into the kitchens. Immediately upon entering, my former House Elf, Dobby came to greet us.

"Miss Hermione, Mister Draco. What is yous doing here? And togethers?"

Granger giggled and explained we'd been doing homework and got hungry.

"Could you possibly put a platter of snacks together for us, Dobby?"

"Yes, Miss Hermione. Of course, Miss Hermione," the elf smiled and shifted his tennis ball eyes between the two of us before setting off to prepare some food.

Granger sat on one of the benches closest to her and leaned back and closed her eyes. I noticed a small smile playing at her lips. I wasn't sure why, but it made me smile slightly as well.

It only took a few minutes for Dobby to return with a platter of food and drinks for us to take back to our dorm. We walked back up to the common room examining the trays curiously. There seemed to be just about a little bit of everything. Treacle tart, pumpkin pasties, ham, cheese, crackers, pickles, some crisps, fresh fruit, some fresh vegetables, the lot.

We set the trays down on the centre table and began to nibble in silence. This one wasn't awkward though. It was more of a comfortable silence.

Never in my life did I think I'd share a comfortable silence with Hermione Granger.

**Sunday, February 8****th****, 1998**

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face. A genuine smile does not come across my face very often, but here we are.

After spending the evening with Granger on Friday, I had been avoiding the Slytherin's so that they wouldn't question why I hadn't shown up for the regular Friday Night drunkfest. Instead, I opted for continuing to read the series that Granger had introduced me too. I had finished the Hobbit on Friday night, and yesterday I had made it nearly all the way through the first novel of _The __Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, _The Fellowship of the Ring_. I was addicted like a kid gets addicted to candy. So, Granger and I spent the day in our common room, working on the potion when required and reading the rest of the time.

At least, I tried to read the rest of the time. The other points in time I was forcing myself not to stare at her. She looked so serene. A small smile would normally be on her lips which I assumed was there because she was perfectly happy just sitting around and reading a book.

Today, however, today was going to be a different day. Granger had plans with the other pieces of the Golden Trio. Which means that I had the common room to myself.

I stretched and made my way out of bed and pulled on a pair of jogging trousers over my boxers. I couldn't be bothered with a shirt, so I just walked out into the common room like that. Granger was sat there waiting for me so that we could work on the potion. She looked up when she heard me with a smile on her face. She froze for a moment, which I assumed was because she realized I wasn't wearing a shirt. What's the big deal? She's seen me stark naked, surely seeing me without a shirt wasn't that bad.

I sat down opposite her and smirked. "Morning Granger."

"Malfoy, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" She asked me as she handed me the first four ingredients.

"Why not?" I asked her with a smirk.

"Just wondering," she muttered and she began to stir the potion. I went to add the ingredients she handed me a moment before.

We worked in silence until we had to wait a few minutes before adding the last ingredient. It was another tasting day. Actually, as I looked at my instructions I realized we taste it almost everyday until it was due on Friday morning. Sometimes even twice a day. I grabbed a strip of the edible parchment and another for Granger. I hand it too her and check what we need to write down today. Favourite pass time. This one was easy.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" Granger asked me. We had begun to speak a bit more since Friday, but it was mainly just comparing notes on different novels we'd read and recommendations.

"Oh, uh," I started. Smooth, I know. "Well, I was just kinda planning and hanging out in here and reading the rest of _The Fellowship of the Ring_. Do you still have your plans with Pothead and Weasel?"

Granger shook her head at me. "Yes, I do still have plans with _Harry_ _and Ron_," she emphasized their names as if it would make a difference to me. "I believe Ginny and Lavender are coming as well," she rolled her eyes.

This confused me. I thought they were friends. I went to voice this opinion out loud and was met with loud sigh.

"They are my friends. It's just that Harry, Ron and I haven't had any proper time together in ages. It always with other people around and it's just not the same."

"That sounds downright dirty, Granger," I stated.

I got an eye roll from her before a vocal response. "Only if your mind is in the gutter. What I mean is that Harry and Ron are my best friends of all time. For the first four years that we were here at Hogwarts we would do everything together. It's different now, but it would be nice to have time just the three of us. Besides, I always feel like the fifth wheel when Lavender and Ginny come along. What, with Harry and Ginny together and Ron and Lavender, it just leaves me by myself."

"Why don't I come with you?"

Shit. Had I really just said that. Fuck. Fuck shit. I really need to start thinking before I speak. Shit fuck shit.

I cautiously looked at Granger who was looking at me sceptically. She didn't say anything for a moment.

"Ignore that. I don't really know where that came from."

Granger nodded but still didn't say anything. She did have a humoured look on her face though. I looked at my time keeper. We still had five minutes to pass before we could add the next ingredients.

"So, have you figured out what the potion does yet?" Granger asks me.

I sigh. No point in lying. She'll just figure me out like she did the other day.

"No," I tell her. "And it's driving me mental. I've gone through all of our notes from class, I've tried to ask my house elves at home but they don't really know about it apparently."

"I see," she smiled before collecting the ingredients we needed next. We spend the next four minutes in silence. We did what was required for the potion without any other conversation.

When it was time to taste test, Granger handed me a goblet and took a sip out of her own. I watched as she closed her eyes and waited a moment before tasting mine.

The familiar taste of Eton Mess took over my taste sense as I closed my eyes and saw the colour yellow. Then, I had the sudden urge to spend time with Potter and Weasley. Are you kidding me? THAT was what her favourite passtime was?

"Quidditch?" I heard her ask me. I nodded absent-mindedly to confirm her suspicion as I looked at my paperwork. I wanted to know how long this feeling was going to last. I quickly read over the instructions.

_After adding the dragon's blood, wait exactly thirty seconds before adding the edible piece of parchment that has each of your favourite pass time's on it. Take your taste of the potion. You should taste your partner's favourite food, then close your eyes to see your partner's favourite colour, followed by the sudden urge to do your partner's favourite pass time. These urges will not dissipate until you take part in aforementioned pass time._

My stomach dropped. You have got to be kidding me. I actually have to hang out with the Dipstick Duo and their Lipsticked Ladies?

Fuck. My. Life.

"I wonder if cheering for Quidditch will suffice," I hear Granger muse to herself.

"I doubt it, when I wrote it down, I meant fully participating in the game."

"Fuck."

My jaw dropped. I rarely ever heard Granger swear. She must really not like Quidditch. Then I smirk. I'm a genius, truly.

"Don't worry, Granger. I have a plan. I will come with you to see Potty and Weasel and we'll quickly suggest a game of Quidditch and explain that it's due to our potion's project. Then we'll both be able to get on with our day."

She seemed to think about it for a moment before slowly nodding her head in agreement. "Meet me outside the Entrance Hall at nine thirty."

I tried not to watch as she stood up and walked into her room, her long brown curls swaying back and forth in rhythm with her hips.

Fuck. I can't wait until the project is finished so I can go back to ignoring Granger all together.

-.-

At nine thirty I walked out the front doors of the castle and saw Granger standing there waiting for me.

"Granger," I nodded to her.

"Hi Malfoy. Let's get a couple of things straight. We are meeting with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender. Not, I repeat, _not_ Pothead, The Weasel, Weaselette or Green. Understood?" She asks me. I nod but don't say anything. Surely she knew me better than to think that I would actually refer to them by their proper name? Apparently not. "Right then, let's go. We're meeting them down by the Quidditch pitch."

"How convenient," I mutter under my breath, following her down the path to the pitch.

"Oh, and they don't know your coming with me," I could practically hear her smirk.

"Even better," I say a bit louder this time and roll my eyes. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with so I can go back to enjoying my Sunday in peace!"

We walk the rest of the way in complete silence. When we round the corner to the broom shed I see the group of Gryffindorks waiting for us, or rather, waiting for Granger who happened to drag me along.

As we approach the group of them look between myself and Granger with confused looks on their faces.

"What the hell is he doing here, Hermione?" The Weasel asks with anger in his voice.

"He's here because of the _Potion's_ Project," Granger explained putting emphasis on the word potion. "When we were working on our project this morning, I put down that hanging out with you two is my favourite pass time. Now he wants to hang out with you so the urge disappears."

The lot of Gryffindor's laughed loudly for a moment before Potter spoke up.

"And what did he put down that you want to do now?" Potter asked her with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

Granger mumbled something incomprehensible. I leaned in to mock her playfully.

"Granger, you'll have to speak up, I don't think they heard you."

She glared at me angrily. Apparently my playful tone was not contagious. I stepped back a bit with a smirk on my face as she repeated herself to her friends.

If they laughed at the fact that I had the urge to hang out with them, they thought what Granger had to go through was downright the funniest thing they've ever heard.

"So, you mean you're actually going to fly?" Weaselette said in between laughing.

I watched as Granger nodded. "Can we just get this over with?" she grumbled as she pushed past the other two girls and into the broom shed. She came out a moment later with an old Comet model in her hand and stalked onto the pitch.

I rolled my eyes and took my shrunken broom out of my robe pocket and enlarged it before walking onto the pitch behind Weaselette and Brown. A shoulder on my arm stopped me.

"What are you playing at here, Malfoy?" Potter hissed.

"Nothing, Potter," I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm going to find this as pleasant as you are, but it's all in the name of Potions, okay? So let's just get this over with."

He stared at me sceptically for a moment before pushing past me onto the pitch, followed by Weasley. I groaned and walked onto the pitch behind them to see that the chest of balls was there ready to go and Granger had mounted her broom and was looking nervously at Weaselette and Brown who were already about thirty feet in the air.

I immediately mounted my broom and kicked off to go join the circle forming above.

"What are the teams?" I ask, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, I think we should do boys versus girls," Brown piped up.

"No way! That's not fair. No offence, Lavender, but then I'd be the only one that plays regularly, you only play occasionally and Hermione never even flies, let alone play Quidditch."

"I agree with Ginny," Potter puts in before looking around the circle. "Where is Hermione anyways?"

Everyone looks down to see Granger sitting there looking absolutely terrified. They all start to call out to her.

"Hermione, come on!"

I roll my eyes at their feeble attempts. Can they not see that she's absolutely petrified? Merlin, I'm a better friend to her than they are. I lean forward and make my way down to Granger's side while the rest are still in the air screaming for her to join them.

"Granger, why are you so scared of flying?"

"Malfoy," she glares at me. "Do you realize how dangerous flying actually is? Statistically, if I go a play a full game of Quidditch, my chances are surviv-"

"Granger, I didn't ask of a list of statistics. I asked why the hell you are so scared of flying?"

"Because, _Malfoy_," she hisses my name. "I don't think you realize that it's actually quite dangerous. I don't want to die," she added at the end quietly.

"Granger, you are not going to die. Get off the broom."

"No, I need to do this," she said firmly, raising her head to look me in the eye.

"And you will, but you can ride with me. Then you are just kind of riding along, but still playing Quidditch."

Her brow furrowed as she thought about what I had just said. I had done it again, in case you hadn't noticed. That speaking before thinking thing that I told you about before. I really needed to practise that some more.

I waited with baited breath as she slowly nodded and got off the Comet she had gotten out earlier. She stood there for a moment, looking at me expectantly. I moved my hands and gestured for her to get onto the broom behind me. She cautiously mounted the broom behind me and waited again.

"Well, hold on Granger. You can expect me to hold you, can you?" She didn't reply, but I could feel her shaking as she slowly wrapped her hands around my waist. I tried to ignore the electric shock to my groin as she came into contact with me.

"Okay, I'm going to kick off now." I could feel her nodding as I said this, and her hands tightened around my waist as we flew into the air. Although I couldn't see, I had a sneaking suspicion that she had her eyes shut as tightly as she could get them. My suspicions were confirmed when we reached the others and Potter insisted that she open her eyes.

God, he really is a tosser isn't he? Can't he see that she's only doing this so that she doesn't feel like she wants to in the future.

After a shake of her head, Granger just told them to get this over with. I chuckled slightly.

"Don't test me, Malfoy. I am not above slapping you silly when we get back down."

"Watch your mouth, Granger. It might have you thrown off the broom by _mistake_."

I heard a whimper before her arms tightened around me. Another shock to my groin that I tried to ignore.

We quickly split into teams. It was Potter and Weasel against Weaselette, Brown, Granger and myself. Two against three and a half. Weaselette and I had this in the bag.

And off we went.

-.-

Two hours later and we were all soaked with perspiration. The game was over. I was in shock.

About an hour ago, Granger had grown the balls to open her eyes. She screamed when she saw how are up we were in the air, but she was determined to get over this fear so she kept her eyes open. Eventually, I felt her death grip on my waist loosen. That was until I dove to avoid a Bludger. Death grip had returned for a few minutes.

It was released later as the game was tied at fifty points a piece. I told Granger to look for the Snitch since she had opened her eyes now.

Not twenty minutes later and she told me to go right. I asked why, but she replied by telling me to do it. I followed her instructions.

Then a bludger had been hit our way. I had to dive to miss it. Right before I dove, one of Granger's arms left my waist.

I didn't know what the hell she was doing but she began to scream in my ear. Loudly, I might add.

I pulled up from the dive and asked her to stop screaming now that we weren't diving to her death.

"No, it's not that! Look!" she yelled in excitement putting her hand in my face. In her hand was a tiny walnut sized ball with it's delicate wings slowing down to a stop.

I couldn't believe it she caught the golden snitch.

She didn't stop screaming either. She screamed at all her friends that she'd caught the snitch. She'd actually caught the most prized possession of the game.

We all landed and every one of her Gryffindor friends came to give her a cuddle and say congratulations.

"Why don't we go back to the common room and grab some butterbeers?" Brown suggested.

Granger contemplated this for a moment before looking at me. I raised an eyebrow at her, wondering why she was looking at me like that.

"Can they come back to our common room? Please?" She smiled sweetly, her brown eyes lit up with excitement, adrenaline and pure happiness. I suddenly felt very weak.

How the hell was I going to say no to her?

-.-

I left the Gryffindors in the Entrance Hall claiming severe hunger. I said I'd be with them shortly. I was surprised really, that I had said that at all. I wasn't sure what the hell was happening, but I needed to know. I had a sneaky suspicion but I needed to know for sure. For that to happen, I needed to venture somewhere that I rarely ever venture: the Library.

I made it to the library in record time and went to the cabinet labelled _Potion's. _I immediately found Amico Nemico di Rimedio. There was a list of five books that have that potion in it. I went to the bookshelves where the books were normally kept. I was about to give up when a shelf below where it should of been.

_Remedial Potions and How to Brew Them._

I quickly went to Madame Pince to sign the book out and ran back to the common room I shared with Granger. I would make sure I read this by teatime tonight.

-.-

**Well, what do you all think? I'm really sorry if there are some spelling/grammatical errors. I tried to edit, but I sometimes I miss some things when I'm reading my own writing.**

**Anyhow, please review. I can't wait to hear your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once more thank you to everyone who reviewed, added to your favourites and added to your story alerts! It's been fabulous.**

**So, there's a few hints about the potion in this, but they are very subtle. Congrats to those of you who have figured it out. Next chapter will definitely have the answer in it. Then all the REAL drama, romance and everything starts. ;)**

**Anyways, here you go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Oxford University Press or Tom Felton. I wish Tom would at least ask me out for a drink… sigh. I'd even buy the first round. Oh well.**

**Chapter 4**

**Monday, February 9****th****, 1998**

Irritated. Agitated. Fed up. Infuriated. Exasperated. Outraged.

Any of those words would be perfect to describe my current mood.

Perhaps the best way for me to explain this is that I am absolutely livid. I've been up all night reading through _Remedial Potions and How to Brew Them._ You know what good it has done me?

Zip. Zilch. It has not helped in the fucking slightest and all because I couldn't remember any of my fucking language lessons from when I was a child.

I couldn't believe it. I refused to take the blame for this one. This was my mother's fault. If she had been more persistent on me doing my coursework from my tutors when I was a child then I wouldn't be in this predicament, would I? If she hadn't been so lenient and allowed Father to pay off the tutor for a passing grade then I would be able to understand what the fuck this thing was going on about.

It's six o'clock in the morning and I haven't slept in the least. I've not moved from my desk since midnight when I had finally gotten rid of the rest of the Gryffindor's that didn't belong in our dormitory.

I rubbed my eyes with my hands and took a deep breath as I tried once again.

_Questa pozione non è prodotta molto spesso a causa del Ministero della paura di immischiarsi di vita personale. Si prega di notare che se si tenta di produrre questa pozione, farlo con estrema cautela. Sebbene questa pozione è molto facile da produrre, se non è fatto correttamente il risultato può essere molto peggiore del previsto. È stato conosciuto per causare la morte di una o di entrambe le parti coinvolte._

I sigh as I slam the large tome shut. I can't believe that I have gotten absolutely nowhere since midnight. It's been six hours and the only difference from now and six hours ago is that I've wasted time that I could have been sleeping.

I pick up my wand.

"Accio Italian Notes," I mutter. Immediately, all of the pieces of parchment that I threw to my floor in frustration a few hours ago fly back into a neat pile on my desk.

I put my elbows on my desk and rest my forehead in my palms. I am at a loss. I sit there rubbing my forehead and temples for about five minutes when I have a brainwave. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of this earlier. I go over to my bookshelf and look through the numerous titles. Finally I found what I was looking for.

I don't know where I came across it, but I found this book ages ago and held onto it because I was curious about it. I had flipped through it a few times but never really found a use for it. Am I ever glad now that I never got rid of it. It translated English word to Italian, and vice versa. _Oxford Italian/English Dictionary._ Immediately, I opened the dictionary and began translating word for word. It was going to take a while, but I was desperate.

An hour and a half later and here I am sitting at my desk rereading everything that I had just written down. Loosely translated, I had the jist of what I had managed to decipher. Unfortunately for me, it didn't explain what the potion's end result was meant to be. It did say what happened if it was brewed incorrectly however;

_This potion is not brewed very often because the Ministry frown upon it, they believe it interferes with people's individual lives. Please note that if you do brew this potion, do so with extreme caution. Although this potion is relatively easy to brew, if it is not done correctly the end result can be much worse than expected. It has been known to result in death for one of, or both, parties involved._

I couldn't believe Slughorn had actually allowed us to brew this potion!

What kind of sociopath would do that?

I looked over at my timekeeper and realized it was time to meet Granger to work on the potion. After all I had just read I was not going to be allowing us to screw this up. I didn't want to die. And I definitely didn't want Granger to die. Who else was I going to irritate when I was bored, right? And who else can I compare notes with about Tolkien's works?

I walked into the common room yawning. I walked over to where my counterpart was sitting and sat next to her.

"Morning, Granger," I said in a tired voice. Fuck, I must look and sound like shit if even I can tell that I sound tired.

"Morning, Malfoy. How did you sleep?" she asked, looking up for the first time. Her eyes met my face and her jaw dropped. "Merlin, are you okay? You look like shit."

Well, that confirms that thought, doesn't it?

"I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well. Or at all, actually."

She gave me a questioning look as she passed me the paddle to stir the potion with as she collected the ingredients.

"Why not?" she asked as she added the first ingredient.

"I was up all night reading about the potion. We better brew this right, I don't want to die."

Another questioning look was sent my way as she delicately ripped up the bamboo paper before throwing it into the strange concoction. She didn't say anything, instead just nodded slowly.

I watched as she added the rest of the ingredients. We didn't have to taste again until tonight, so I sat back and rubbed my eyes again.

"You could have mentioned to me that the Ministry doesn't recommend brewing this potion," I say to her in a slightly agitated voice.

She looks at me in shock before saying, "I didn't realize they did. Why would they do that?"

This time it was me sending her a questioning look. "Uh, possibly because of the side effects if the potion is brewed incorrectly?"

I get an eyebrow raised at me but before she can say anything there is a knock on our door. I sigh and watch as she makes her way over to the door. I notice she is wearing a skimpy pair of pyjama shorts and a tiny tee shirt that is riding up her torso. I get another glimpse of that beautiful sun kissed skin. It is truly remarkable the effect just a little strip of her skin has on me. I don't know how to react to it anymore, so I have decided that I'll just let nature take its course. A miracle on my part, I know.

Granger opens the door and begins to speak to someone outside the door. I strain my hearing to try and hear who it is she is speaking too. I realize after a moment that it's Potter that she's speaking too. I tune out their conversation and think about what I discovered about the potion not that long ago.

Fact: If brewed incorrectly it can cause one or both party member's deaths.  
>Fact: The Ministry didn't want it to be brewed.<br>Fact: It is some sort of remedial potion.  
>Speculation: Slughorn is an absolute lunatic.<p>

I was torn out of my revelry when Granger's angelic laugh sounded throughout the room after she shut the door. She came back with a grin on her face and began to add the last ingredient for the morning. I stir the potion, but still watch her as her grin seems to keep getting bigger and bigger as she laughs to herself.

"What are you laughing at?" I snap at her.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry though. We are brewing it correctly so you need not be worried about those _side effects_," she giggled at the last part. Before I could say anything she was up and walking to her room. "See you later, Draco."

I sat there for a moment before getting up and walking to my own room.

It was minutes later; after I was dressed and already halfway down to the Great Hall for breakfast did I realize that Granger had addressed me by my first name. It was strange. But what was even stranger was that I didn't want to hear her call me Malfoy ever again.

I sighed, contemplating this revelation, and sat down across from Blaise who was disgusted watching Vince and Greg shove food into their mouths like there was no tomorrow. He immediately straightened up as I sat down, however.

"Morning, Drake. How's it going?"

I sent him one of my darkest glares. This bastard knew of the side effects from this potion as well and didn't seem to care that I could have ended up dead. Hell, he's working with the Weasel, he could end up dead too!

Blaise smirks at me. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"There was no bed involved for me last night. I didn't sleep. I was up all night reading," I tell him, grabbing some of the bacon in front of me.

"Oh. And what were you reading?"

"_Remedial Potions and How to Brew Them_," I inform him over a mouth full of food. I watch as his smirk returns.

"Find anything interesting?"

I send another glare to him. My lack of sleep must be catching up because I snap at him. "As the matter of fact, I did. You know, I thought you may have warned a friend if their life was in danger, you imbecile."

"Whatever do you mean, Draco?" Blaise asked with a sarcastic voice and a smirk on his face.

Shit. I knew what was going on here.

"You fucking twat! What the hell did you do?" I hiss at him after throwing a scone at him.

"Why, Draco, I have no idea what you are talking about," his smirk was turning into a full on grin.

"Oh, come on, Zabini. I'm not in the mood. Just spill it already," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Well, I may have checked out all of the books that have anything to do with Amico Nemico di Rimedio in it and changed all of the information and translated it all into Italian as well so that you, or anyone else for that matter, couldn't figure out its use… and I may have changed what it really said."

"You fucking asshole," I murmured. Then I wondered why Granger had said needn't worry about the side effects the way she had. Why did she emphasize the two words with a big grin on her face?

Before I could question it any more, Blaise went on. "However, I must be hanging out with the Weasel too much because my conscience got the better of me and last night after dinner I went to the library to reverse it all. I couldn't however because all of the books were signed out. I went to Madame Pince to ask who'd signed them out so that I could 'get together with them and ask if I could use it for a moment to just double check something about my own potion.' Or something along those lines. Imagine my surprise, and amusement, I might add; when she told me that you had the one I had put the most bullshit in."

I was furious. I had been up all night reading a load of bullshit and I had fallen for it. Surely I wasn't becoming daft? Or was I? Oh fuck.

"So, to top it off, I told Weasley what I did and he said that he would get Granger in on it to play around with your mind a bit. But you don't seem in the mood for a joke, so I'm telling you this all now and hoping you aren't gonna go all Bellatrix on my ass."

I shake my head no as I process all of this. Blaise pulled a prank. He then got Weasley in on it, who must have told Potter about it, which is why he was there this morning talking to Granger. That would also be why Granger had a huge grin on her face. I looked behind me to the Gryffindor table where I could see Granger sitting with Potter and Weasley. They were all looking at a book and laughing about something or other. Bitch.

I sighed as I continued to eat my breakfast. Maybe later I would be mad at Blaise. Maybe later I'd be irritated with Granger. But for right now, I was too tired to give a flying fuck.

-.-

By the end of my lessons, I was completely knackered. And to top it off, I couldn't even have a kip before tea because I had to meet with Calvin Warrington about Quidditch Practice. Then I had to eat dinner, (I'm starving!) and then I had to meet Granger to work on the potion and we had to taste it again tonight. Not to mention the piles of homework I had to do for the morning.

I sighed as I walked to meet Warrington. Luckily when I met with him, we only ended up speaking for about twenty minutes. We made our way to the Great Hall and by the time I was done eating it was nearly seven. If I went now, I could get a head start on my homework and put a dent in it before doing the potion.

So, I walked up to my dormitory, went to my room and pulled my Transfiguration book. I started reading about transfiguring common wooden objects into clothing.

"Malfoy? Are you in there?" I hear Granger's voice through my door as she is knocking on it.

My head snaps up and I look around, confused for a moment. I look at my time keeper and realize I was supposed to meet Granger ten minutes ago to work on the potion. I must have fallen asleep without realizing it. I was more tired than I thought.

I quickly go to the door and open it up.

"There you are! Are you alright? I got worried when you didn't show to work on the potion. I was hoping you were in there," she gushed, looking up at me with concern visible in her sparkling eyes.

I nod and gesture for her to go over to the potion.

"I fell asleep at my desk," I offered.

Granger nods and hands me the paddle and a scrap of the edible parchment.

She immediately begins to add the ingredients and looks at the instructions for a moment before opening the book off the couch beside her.

Sensing that she doesn't want to be disturbed, I get up and walk to the washroom. I return after five minutes to see her in the same spot.

"What are we supposed to be writing on the parchment today?" I ask her cautiously. There is a tension in the air that I'm not equipped to deal with.

"Middle name. Then we also have to add a memory. Favourite childhood memory. There is an incantation to use so that we use our favourite subconscious memory. That way it's more honest and real," she explains, not bothering to look up from her novel.

I nod and wait.

When the time comes, we follow the correct procedure until we are watching the other apprehensively before we take our taste.

I eventually take my drink and have my senses overwhelmed. My mouth has the taste of meringue, raspberries, cream and white chocolate and I feel like I want to hang out with Potter and Weasley again. Luckily, that urge fades away as I close my eyes and see the colour yellow flash behind my eyelids before it fades away into a visual.

"_Hermione, there's a letter here for you!" a female voice calls out._

_Young Hermione, about eleven, runs down the stairs to see her mother holding a thick parchment envelope. Hermione takes the envelope and begins to read it. Her jaw drops and her mouth forms the shape of the letter 'O'._

_A moment later she's got a huge grin on her face as she shows her mother the letter._

"_Look, mum! I'm a witch! I'm magical!"_

I open my eyes and watch as Granger also opens her eyes and cocks her head to the side as if analyzing what she just saw. I hold my breath unconsciously waiting for her reaction.

I wait for her to say something, anything, but she doesn't. She simply gives me a small smile and walks off to her room.

Fucking women.

**Tuesday, February 10****th****, 1998**

The potion was due in three days and I still didn't fucking know what it was meant to do. After returning the library book earlier, I didn't bother trying to check out any of the other ones because Blaise admitted that he'd done it to any of them that had the potion mentioned in it.

As well, since she'd seen my favourite memory last night, Granger was avoiding me. She ignored me when I asked her what my memory was. When I tried to corner her at lunch as ask her, she simply stated it wasn't important and ducked off with Weasley as he passed by us.

I sighed as I entered the common room to work on the potion with her tonight, knowing it was going to be awkward. She was already there, as she always was, prepared and ready to go. I sat down, picked up the paddle and began to stir as she began adding the ingredients.

The longest ten minutes of my life just then. I still wanted to know what the memory was that she saw last night but I didn't dare ask. She seemed to be in a rather weird mood.

I looked at my instructions and saw that there was an incantation to get our subconscious worst memory out. This is not going to go over well.

When it was time, we followed the steps perfectly as normal and I took a sip immediately, simply wanting to get out of this awkward situation.

Eton mess taste, check. Wanting to hang out with the Dynamic Duo, check. Yellow, check. Granger's favourite memory, check.

I waited as the worst memory came into focus and my stomach turned and twisted into knots as I saw my twelve year old self with the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"_Nobody asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," I hiss to Granger in the memory._

I open my eyes and see that I'm staring directly into Granger's brown ones. Her eyes are shining with unshed tears and I don't know what to do. I'm her worst memory. I really don't know how to take that. For the first time in my life, I am truly unsure of what to do with myself.

Without thinking or realizing it, I lean in and kiss Granger softly and chastely on the lips.

I pull back slowly, ignoring the fireworks going off in my mind and look at her intently.

"I'm so sorry," I murmur to her. "I really am an asshole. I know."

Granger closes her eyes and shakes her head quickly as a tear falls from her eye. She quickly wipes it away and opens her eyes, her eyes boring into mine.

"You're very confusing, Malfoy," she mutters. When I hear my name come out of her mouth, I'm immediately reminded of when she said my given name the day before. Dare I say, I felt butterflies just at the prospect of her saying it properly again.

I take a deep breath. "What is so confusing about me?"

She takes a deep breath as well before replying to me. "Confusing isn't the right word. Superficial? Perhaps. Mainstream, even. A conformist. Yes, you conform to the norm."

I don't really know where she's getting at, so I ask her to tell me about what she saw.

"It's embarrassing to me," she mutters.

"How the hell is embarrassing to you? It's my memory," I try to reason.

She shakes her head and stands to leave, but I grab onto her wrist to stop her.

"Granger, I'm not letting you go until you tell me what the hell you've seen the past two nights," I threaten her, standing up and towering over her, hoping it will add some intimidation to the situation.

Granger glares at me. It's then that I notice she looks exhausted. If I looked like shit yesterday, she looked like she's been dragged to hell and back. The funny thing is that she was still so attractive even if she looked like she might drop dead to sleep on the floor at any moment.

Seemingly too tired to argue, I watch as she continues to glare at me, but pulls out her wand and places it against her forehead and drags a memory out. She places the tip of her wand to my temples and transfers the memory.

Immediately, I close my eyes and see myself walking down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express. It's my first day ever on the train on my way to Hogwarts for my first year of school. I see a girl who also seems to be going to Hogwarts for the first time talking to someone else, but I overhear her conversation and realize that she's quite smart and witty. I immediately feel drawn to this girl, even though her hair is incredibly bushy and her front teeth are rather large.

I couldn't believe that this was my subconscious' favourite memory. Fuck. I didn't know until after the sorting ceremony that she was a muggleborn. I had a little crush on her before that, but after the feast, I let it drop immediately.

I wait as my worst memory begins to appear, and I can't believe what I'm seeing. Myself, again, with the Quidditch team in my second year.

"_Nobody asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."_

-.-

**Woah, another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review!**

**Looking forward to hearing your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First, let me apologize for taking longer than usual to update. This past week has been mental between work and whatnot. To make up with my delinquency, I've given you an extra long chapter with a bit of smut at the end… I may need to change the rating of this story to M.**

**Second, I've replied to a few of Chapter 4's reviews at the bottom of this chapter.**

**As promised, all the romance and drama gets started in this chapter. Mind you, it's not as pronounced as I had originally intended, so I'm sorry. But please bear with me. My imagination has gotten out of control yet again and I'm trying to work all of these different little bits in now. I should probably stop thinking about it all, but I really want you all to like it.**

**Also, Draco finally discovers important things about the potion. ;)**

**Only two days before it is due.**

**No big deal. Let's hear it for procrastination. Which is what I'm doing just to see how long all of you will actually continue to read this authors note. So let's see. If you are reading this, please review and write banana at the end of your review.**

**DISCLAIMER: My name is not J.K. Rowling. JK. It's totes is. NOT! Harry Potter is rightfully owned by the talented J.K. Rowling.**

**WARNING: Slight smut including oral sex. Small talk about physical abuse.**

**Chapter 5**

**Wednesday, February 11th, 1998**

It is three thirty in the morning and I haven't slept a wink. I don't know what the hell happened earlier. I've been trying to figure out what the fuck's been going on.

Sighing, I get up out of my bed, stuff my feet into my slippers and throw a t-shirt on over my torso. I need to get to the bottom of this and it won't happen if I am lying about tossing and turning. I don't have the energy to try to sneak into the library and find out everything about this stupid potion, and I figured if I can't sleep, then why the hell should anyone else?

I pull a dressing robe over myself and wander into the common room. I quickly head over to the potion that Granger and I have been brewing over the last week and a half and take a sniff. Strawberries and hot chocolate. It smells so delicious that I just can't help but allow a small smile to cross my face. When I realize that I'm standing there like a complete twat sniffing a potion that has proved to be nothing but a pain in the ass, I scowl. I still haven't decided how to react to how my worst memory was the same as hers. I've pushed that too the back of my mind. There's something more important to figure out first.

I make my way out of the common room and down towards the dungeons. I'm a man on a mission, and apart from a close call with Peeves, I make it to my destination in record time. I rap on the door in front of me and wait a moment before I hear some movement beyond the door. Another moment later and a very tired, very agitated and upset looking Severus Snape answered the door. He scowls when he sees me.

"Draco, surely whatever this is about can wait until a somewhat decent hour instead of…" he trails off and pauses as he looks back at his time keeper. "Instead of quarter to four in the morning."

"I need to know about this potion!" I hiss at him.

Snape raises an eyebrow at me and smirks at me. I immediately know that he's laughing at me on this inside, which just pisses me off even more.

"One moment," he leaves me standing at the door as he disappears into his chambers. He returns not fifteen seconds later with a large tome in his hand.

"I'm technically not supposed to do this, but since it's the wee hours of the morning, and you are my godson, I'll take my chances. You will not tell ANYONE that I gave this to you. Understood?" He shot me one of his death glares and I nod in compliance, taking the tome that he hands me.

"I appreciate this."

Snape nods and I turn to make my way back to bed.

"Draco," Snape calls out to me. I turn towards him once again and wait for him to continue. "If you ever wake me at this time ever again without it being a matter of life and death, I will hex your bollocks off and ensure that you cannot and will not carry on the Malfoy name."

I smirk at him and leave as he closes the door.

I walk back to my room as quickly as I can without any interruption and turn the lantern on that sits on my desk.

_Remedial Potions and How to Brew Them: Advanced Edition._

_Includes the discovery and practical uses information._

I sigh, hoping that the information on this potion is in English this time, and that Blaise hasn't gotten his rotten hands on it.

I look at the table of contents and turn to the appropriate page and immediately sigh in relief when I see that it's in English. Looks like it's my lucky day.

_Amico Nemico di Rimedio_

_Literal Translation: Friend Enemy of Remedy  
>Proper Translation: Enemy to Friend Remedy<em>

_History of this potion:_

_Amico Nemico di Rimedio was created by Grecknan the Goblin in 1765. Grecknan, who had grown up to believe that wizards were all evil, wanted to create something so that all magical beings could live in peace. Grecknan and his childhood rival, Monaknee, came to a truce when Grecknan proposed his plan. By the time they had become successful, Grecknan and Monaknee had become the best of friends. Many were sceptical of this potion, claiming that Grecknan and Monaknee had become friends as a result of their truce and the amount of time they had spent together when working on the potion. Too prove this…_

I skimmed the last bit of that paragraph looking for anything interesting but didn't find anything. So, I continued with the next bit.

_How this potion works:_

_By the use of Muggle and Magical ingredients Grecknan discovered that they create unique scent to each of the participants involved. The addition of personal preferences to the potion creates the basis of a friendship: knowledge of the other person. By ingesting the potion bit by bit, each participant will learn about the co-brewer. It is not clear exactly how Grecknan came across how to ensure that the potion works every time, but there has not been a failed case known about in Wizarding History._

_By getting to know the intimate details of the brewing partner, the basis of a friendship is built, thus relinquishing any hate, prejudices, or ill thoughts and feelings towards the partner. Although these effects may not be immediate, by the time the brewing process is finished, one can expect to be friends with the partner._

I paused for a moment.

Grecknan and Monaknee were childhood rivals, who had set aside their differences for the sake of research and experimentation. They had come to a truce to put aside their differences and work on a potion that basically created friendship.

This potion is meant to create a friendship between Granger and me. No. Fucking. Way. I won't allow it. But I remember the scent that comes from the potion and know that it's her scent. It's beautiful. It doesn't smell disgusting or revolting like I was raised to believe she would. I also begin to remember how I've perceived her eyes lately. Warm and chocolately. They looked so beautiful.

I sigh when I realize the effects are taking place and continue to read.

_When this potion was originally brewed by Grecknan and Monaknee they added their memories from the active, conscious part of their brain. They later changed the memories into one from the subconscious so that it will allow each brewer to be more honest with themselves and their partners. Although the brewer may not believe these memories to be the ones that they wanted to expel into the potion, the charm that is used to obtain the subconscious memories is one that, to this date, has not been proved to not work._

Well, shit. Who would have guessed that my worst memory was calling Granger a Mudblood? Or my favourite was meeting her on the train the first day of school. I remember that day clearly however. I may have had an inkling of feelings for her immediately, but I pushed them down and ignored them and they went away after a couple of hours.

I sigh and continue to read.

_Although many believe that it is consuming the potion that builds the friendship, it is actually created by the two individuals brewing the potion. The potion merely aids in releasing and bad or ill thoughts and feeling towards the other person. Once this happen, in every case recorded in history the two people just find that they have more in common than originally thought. They begin to communicate and build a friendship of their own accord._

So, basically, this is saying that the potion has removed all my prejudices towards Granger and we are building our own friendship. It makes sense, I suppose. I do know that I haven't been feeling nasty towards her over the past few days, and we have been communicating more. Merlin, we've even had full blown conversations about our favourite books and things like that. Hell, I'd hung out with her, Potter and Weasley and played Quidditch. For fun. And I had loved the feeling of her pressed up against me. And the smell of strawberries and chocolate the entire game. And the grin on her face when she'd caught the snitch. Holy Fuck. I was becoming friends with Hermione Granger.

-.-

I got about two and a half hours sleep by the time I woke up at seven thirty. I stretched and heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I had a quick shower, spell dried my hair and dried myself before dressing for the day.

Emerging in my school robes not ten minutes after waking up, I went over to the cauldron where Granger was seated. Perhaps I should begin calling her Hermione, since we are going to be friends now. No, she'll always be Granger.

She looks up as she hears me approaching and gives me a weak smile before turning back to her paperwork.

I had thought about how I was going to handle this, but the sad look that I just saw in her eyes has me questioning it now. She looked so hurt, and I really don't know what to do about it. It made my stomach twist, and that is a feeling I am not familiar with.

I sit down and we immediately begin brewing until we have to wait before adding the last ingredients and a memory again. This morning it's a memory about the other person brewing the potion. I'm not sure how I feel about this. I don't really know what to make of this at all, actually. What if I give away another bad memory? I suppose that that's part of the process though isn't it? Being honest with the other person, that is.

When it's time to wait, I take a deep breath and look towards Granger. "Gr-, err, Hermione," I begin. Her eyes snap up in surprise, presumably at my use of her given name instead of her surname. "Uhm, well. I just wanted to apologize. For yesterday, and every other day for that matter. You didn't deserve to be treated the way I treated you. And I shouldn't have forced you too share those memories with me."

Granger's eyes look brimmed with tears, but she blinks them back before nodding and turning back to her paperwork. This irritates me. Malfoy's don't just apologize to anyone.

"Granger, I apologized to you. I hope you know that this isn't an everyday occurrence."

"Yes, Malfoy, I'm aware," she states without looking up.

"Draco."

"What?" she looks up at me, confusion written all over her face.

"My name is Draco. Use it. We're supposed to be friends now, right?"

"Excuse me?"

"God, Granger. Are you deaf? I said, my name is -"

"I fucking heard you, Malfoy. But let's get one thing straight right now. We are not friends. Not now. I'm not ready to forgive you for everything you've ever done to me. Those things don't get fixed with a simple apology. You have to prove yourself to earn the forgiveness if you think you deserve it. The only reason you're doing this is because you can't stand the fucking guilt."

Before I even had time to process what she had said, she was standing up and walking towards the bathroom. I assume it was to hide out until we had to finish this morning's procedure for the potion.

What did she mean I had to prove that I was sorry to earn her forgiveness? Surely she didn't think she was that special. I am not going to go out of my way to play nice with her. She can accept that I'm a changed man and move on or we can play like we used to dirty and petty.

And another thing. Me. Feeling guilty? I've never felt guilty in my life, why would I start to feel it now?

I sigh and look at my notes, memorizing the charm for today's memory expulsion.

Sure enough, Granger emerged when it was time to add the ingredients. She wordlessly added the ingredients while I stirred and counted to thirty before we each muttered the charm required for the memory. She conjured to goblets and a ladle and handed my one of the full goblets.

I took a swig and allowed my senses overthrown once more.

When it got to the memory of me, I wasn't sure if I should laugh or cry.

There I was, standing in our shared bathroom in all my glory. Head to toe. I had to admit I looked really good.

"_Take a picture, Granger, it'll last longer," I say as I roll my eyes and smirk._

I come back to the present time and look at Granger. She's avoiding my eyes again and it's irritating.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"What?"

"The memory that you saw, which one is it?"

She seems to hesitate for a moment before muttering something incomprehensible.

"Speak up, Hermione, I can't hear you."

Her head snaps towards mine at the use of her first name again. Let's say that was my goal. I wait for her to reply once again.

"Your memory was me neglecting your apology not ten minutes ago," she stated before standing to leave.

"Wait!" I exclaim before I even think about what I'm doing. "Don't you want to know what your memory was?"

"No. Not particularly." She grabs her bag off the sofa and I stand up, Accio'ing mine from my bedroom.

"Liar," I smirk at her. She too much a curious being to not be interested.

"If it'll make you shut the hell up, just tell me," she says, still not making eye contact with me again.

"It was me, stark naked in the bathroom. That time you walked in on me," I smirk at her before saying, "I knew I was irresistible, but gosh, _Hermione_, I'm flattered." I wink at her as well.

"Sod off, Malfoy."

"Why, _Hermione,_ I'm just trying to be honest with you. That's what friends do," I say to her, somewhat mockingly, I admit, as we walk to the door of the common room.

Granger immediately has her wand trained on me and she's looking up at me with fire and anger in those gorgeous brown eyes of hers. "Malfoy. I said sod off. Now, unless you want me to hex your bollocks off and want me to ensure that you will not be able to carry on your _precious_ pureblood name, I suggest you FUCK OFF!" she screamed the last bit before forcing her way through the door.

Why is everyone threatening to hex my balls off today?

-.-

The rest of the day I spent any moment I could contemplate what the hell had happened between me and Hermione this morning. I imagine that she was a bit embarrassed that her memory was walking in on me in my birthday suit. I can probably guess correctly when I say that she hasn't had the same, er, experience that I do in the sexual intercourse, coitus, if you will, department as I do.

Not that I particularly wanted to spend all of my waking moment examining my interaction with Granger this morning, but I could not seem to control it all. Anytime I tried to focus on something else, I would end up relating it to something that reminded me of her, and then I would begin to analyze the whole situation again.

For example, I was trying to study for my examination in Charms next week. I was reading about the Protean Charm, in which I remembered hearing a rumour in fifth year about how Granger had been the brains behind the charmed coins for that rebellion group against Umbridge. Blaise had been the one that heard about it first, but he told me about it immediately and I remember thinking how ingenious the idea was in the first place.

It was so strange thinking that she'd been so advanced in magic when some people, purebloods even, had difficulty with the simplest of spells. Not me, obviously, but others, like Weasley and Longbottom.

It's teatime now and I'm sitting with Blaise discussing this weekend's upcoming trip to Hogsmeade, in honour of Saint Valentine's Day.

"So, you taking Pansy to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he winks at me.

"Merlin, no." I scowl.

"Who you taking then?" he asks, leaning in like he's trying to get some gossip. Honestly, he's truly as bad as Brown and Patil are, if not worse.

"No one, Blaise. I'm going to enjoy myself. I can't be bothered to try and seduce some girl. I'm over it. I've had anyone worth having and I'm not about to go and lower my standards."

Blaise nods and smirks quickly before turning back to his meal.

"Who are you taking?" I inquire.

"Parvati Patil."

My eyes grow wide for a moment before a smirk crosses my face. I so called that.

I nod instead of giving him a verbal reply as a movement out of the corner of my eye catches my full attention. I turn and notice Granger walking towards Potty and Weasel. I notice that her eyes are red and puffy again. She must have been crying again. For some reason, this does not feel right. My stomach clenches again when I realize she's been crying and I feel an emotion that I've never felt before. Is it sympathy?

I don't have time to analyze it as I continue to watch Granger interact with Potter and Weasley. Both of the boys have just given her a comforting hug as she began to cry again. I have the feeling it's not good.

Losing my appetite, I stand from the table and excuse myself. I'm going to be the first one in the common room tonight, and I'll try to do this "proving myself" to her.

I walk up to our common room, make my way to the bathroom, have a quick shower and get changed for the evening in my room.

When I emerge from my room, Hermione is sitting on one of the couches, curled up in a ball. I walk over and sit down next to her.

"Are you alright, Granger?"

"Not particularly, Malfoy. Now is not a time for you to ridicule me or poke fun at everything. Sod off."

How dare she presume that I came here to poke fun at her?

"For your information, _Granger_," I hiss her name, hoping to get my point across. "I came over here because I was genuinely concerned for you. I'm not the same person I used to be, and I don't like to see people hurting. I'm sick of you assuming that I come over to poke fun at you."

I stand to leave but she grabs my arm and keeps me in my place.

She sniffles before replying to me, looking up at me for the first time since she threatened to hex my balls off.

"I'm sorry," she says in a small voice. "I know you're not the same person. It's just that I've just gotten an owl from home saying that my Grandfather passed away around noon. There was nothing that could be done, magic or muggle. I knew it was coming, but it doesn't take the pain away. I am just going to miss him so much!" she cries and wraps her arms around my neck, crying into my shoulder.

I instinctively wrap my arms around her and rub small circles on her back in attempt to comfort her.

"I know you don't want to hear this right now, but, I mean, it's the circle of life. I'm sure you'll see him again someday."

She sniffles as she leans back and looks up at me through tear filled eyes. The sight makes my hear palpitate.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are many different meanings. Perhaps, if you believe in the afterlife, you will see him there. Or perhaps if you choose to follow the belief of reincarnation you may see him returned in your lifetime as another animal or person. Or, if he is the one that you get your magically bloodlines from, he may come back as a ghost," I give her these options to think about and I can see that she's beginning to cheer up slightly.

She wipes at her eyes and slowly nods. "You're right. I shouldn't be mourning his death; I should be celebrating his lifetime."

Not exactly what I was getting at, but sure, why not?

"Right. So smile. Frowning isn't exactly becoming on you, Granger."

She gave a small smile to my unintended compliment and sat back up properly.

"Thanks, Mal—Draco. I really appreciate you comforting me. I can't imagine it would be easy for someone like you," she said and gave a slight gasp. "My god, I'm sorry. I did not mean that like it sounded."

I chuckled slightly and gave her a reassuring smile, or at least I hope that's how it came across. "Don't worry about it Granger. No harm done."

She nods and sit's back a little bit looking at her muggle wristwatch. "Well, we have a few minutes before we need to work."

"Indeed," I agree with her. Where's this going?

"So, erm, I was wondering if I could ask you a couple of personal questions."

Sigh. I knew this would come about eventually. I would bet all my galleons that the next question has something to do with those damned subconscious memories of mine.

I nod, signalling for her to continue.

"Well, erm, it's about your memories…" she trails off, looking away from me.

Called it.

"Granger, seeing as they were about you, I don't see why you can't ask them," I inform her in a completely serious voice. Although this would normally be considered invasion of privacy, I don't feel invaded in the least.

"How can you be so casual about it all?" she asked me with a quizzical look all over her face.

Good question. I'm a really good actor, apparently. Although, I kind of already knew because I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoy's are great at everything. But I'm actually worrying about what she wants to ask now. What if she makes me confess about my crush on her from that first day on the train that I could not allow anyone to know about? Then she might hold it over my head and blackmail me.

Wait, Granger, Gryffindor's Princess. Blackmail? No, she wouldn't. On second thought, some of the other things I have heard about her may lead her to do that. She's a devilish bitch when she wants to be.

I shrug instead of answering, and allow my eyes to meet her dark chocolate gaze. "What was your question?"

"Oh right," she murmurs. "Erm, well. I was wondering why they were so significant to your subconscious."

Humph. They don't call her the brightest witch of the age for nothing. Surely she could have this all figured out. However, she may already have ideas and just want to confirm them, right?

What is it the Muggles say, "Being Honest is the best Policy? Honesty is the best way to talk? Something like that.

"Well, if we're being honest, which we are, because that's how _friends_ are, Granger," I playfully smirk at her, "then first; the one when we'd first met on the train was because I had my first crush on you." I can feel my cheeks heating up a little bit. What the hell? I do not blush!

I force my cheeks to cool down before I continue. "Second, the one where I'd called you, erm, you know," I looked away quickly so she didn't see me wince, "because I didn't want to be calling you that, but my father instilled it in me. You sorta know what he's like, and since I grew up with his views only, well. I didn't really have a choice."

I look back at her from the corner of my eye and see her nodding slowly. I knew she'd understand it all. But I want to know what she thinks of it all.

I wait but she says nothing and shortly after it's time to work on the potion again. We go over, and lucky for us, there's no more tasting till tomorrow morning. And even luckier, it's not a flipping memory this time.

**Thursday, February 12****th****, 1998**

I woke up this morning, feeling completely rested and refreshed.

Which is strange because I don't really remember what time I went to bed. I went to stretch and realized there was a body beside me.

Then the evening came flooding back to me. After finishing the potion we sat around and talked about the Two Towers, which I was planning on beginning to read last night. She explained how she personally thought the story was a bit slow, but was a good read and to pay attention to the small details as well as large.

Then we'd gotten onto the topic of some school work and it turned out that I had a rare copy of a DADA book that she'd been looking for. I showed her into my room and showed her the large textbook and allowed her to coo over it. Admittedly, a bit of an ego fluff on my part since she'd envied something that I had and she didn't.

After a while she'd begun to cry again. She tried to leave but something compelled me to keep her there and comfort her. So I did. Somewhere there she'd cried herself to sleep and before I realized it was passing out with her in my arms.

And here we are now. The awkward morning after. Granted I'd spent the night with a woman many times, but I'd never actually spent the entire night with them and just slept. I would normally leave before they woke up or I would kick them out. This was a bit new for me.

Granger squirms in her sleep but doesn't wake up as I slowly get off the bed to go to the bathroom, looking at my time keeper on the way. It's nearly seven thirty, meaning my alarm will go off shortly.

I quickly go to the bathroom, brush my teeth and wash my face before returning to my bedroom. I'm shocked to see the bed empty. Shrugging it off, I get dressed for the day and make my way into the common room.

Hermione emerges from her room just after I leave mine and gives me a small smile. Her eyes are still red and puffy and her hair is about as messy as it used to be in second year.

"Morning, Draco."

"Morning, Hermione."

This civility between me is a bit strange but I'm finding that I rather enjoy it.

"Are you feeling a bit better this morning?" I ask her as I sit down.

She nods as she starts collecting this morning's ingredients.

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry if I was a nuisance to you," she says to me as she adds the first ingredient.

I begin to stir the lovely smelling concoction and smirk at her. "Far from it."

Hermione nods but doesn't say anything more. Instead of the awkward silence I had somewhat expected, we work in a comfortable silence until it's time to add a piece of the edible parchment with our worst fear.

After adding the parchment, Hermione serves up some of the mix and hands me a goblet.

I take a sip and go through all the regular motions. But after seeing myself completely naked again, nothing happens.

I look at my notes and realize that the next time I'm in a predicament where Granger would be afraid, I will be too.

I look up at her and smirk. "I doubt you'll ever have to deal with my worst fear."

"What is it?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," I wink at her, resulting in a small blush from her before a wicked grin crosses over her face.

"I can't wait to see how you react," she stands up and walks back into her room without explaining.

I was tempted to stick around, but Malfoy's don't wait around for women.

I get up and walk out of the common room and make my way down to breakfast.

-.-

The rest of the day flew by. Nothing exciting happened at all, which is disappointing but not unexpected.

By the time I was walking back to the common room to meet Granger to work on the potion, the only thing I wanted to do was sleep. I felt exhausted, which I presume is because of the lack of sleep I got the first half of the week. Thank Merlin tomorrow is Friday, and then it's the weekend. One that I intend to lock myself in the common room for the duration of.

When I reach the common room, Granger is slumped on one of the couches with a glassy look in her eyes and a tumbler with amber liquid in it being held by both her hands between her legs. The room reeks of the stuff. This couldn't be good.

"Granger, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

She must not have heard me enter the common room because her eyes snapped up at the sound of my voice.

"Oh, hi Malfoy," she mumbles before taking a long drink from the tumbler in her hands. I notice that the glass refills itself automatically and realize she's charmed the glass to refill itself.

I walk over and sit down beside her. "Alcohol doesn't make anything different."

"So?" she grumbles. "I'm feeling better than I have all day today."

I immediately realize what's happening.

"Granger, you're not alone."

She gives me a weird look. "What do you mean?"

I may have grown closer to her, but I'm still not ready to admit my worst fear to her. She's supposed to be brilliant; she can figure it out for herself.

"I just mean that you don't have to deal with this alone. Potter and Weasley will always been there for you, I'm sure. Unfortunately for you, they have the attention span of a defected child, and the compassion level of an ant. On the other hand, lucky for you that I'm your roommate."

I watched as the dark chocolate eyes rolled at my comment and another long swig of the firewhiskey was taken before she set the glass down. Although the glass refilled itself again, Hermione stood and walked to the cauldron.

"C'mon, let's just do this."

We work in silence again. There's no tension or anything, but it isn't quite as comfortable as this morning's time together was.

After fifteen minutes we are about to add another memory. Tonight's memory is one about your parents. I'll admit I'm a bit nervous about this one. Almost all of my memories of my father are of him abusing me and forcing me to follow his will. With Granger already in a depressed state, and her being the Gryffindor that she is, surely this wouldn't make it any easier.

After another minute, we were drinking our potions allowing our senses to be taken over.

"_Hermione, can you come down here please? I'd like to speak to you," a woman's voice called out._

_Memory Hermione made her way down a set of stairs and went into the kitchen of what was presumably her parent's house._

"_What's up, mum?" Hermione asked the woman in front of her._

"_Sit down, please."_

_Hermione took a seat at the kitchen table and gave her mother a curious look._

"_There's something I've been meaning to speak to you about," the old woman began. "You see, your father and I always knew you were special. There was no doubt about that. And when you got your letter to Hogwarts, we couldn't have been prouder of you. And now you're getting ready for your last year of magical schooling. Your father and I were wondering what you were planning on doing after that?"_

"_Well, there's a Wizarding University in Paris, as well as another one in New York City. I was considering applying there. But it kind of depends," Hermione drifted off, seemingly not wanting to go on. "Why?"_

"_Well, the thing is, erm, well I thought it might be good for you to leave the magical world for a while after graduation. Perhaps begin dating some of the nice new boys in the neighbourhood. You've been around the same people day and night for the last seven years. I think it may be time for you to, come back to your roots, shall we say."_

_Memory Hermione had a shocked look on her face. "What do you mean leave the magical world? I don't want to leave the magical world, and you can't tell me what to do. I'm a legal adult now, you know."_

"_I know, Hermione. But, well, I always thought you would go to Oxford or Cambridge and become a professor like you always wanted when you were a child. Which is why I filled in the applications for you and all you need to do is sign them. _

_Hermione in the memory was obviously furious. "No. I will not be attending Oxford or Cambridge because I gave those dreams up my first year at Hogwarts. You don't understand, mother. It's not something I can explain to you, but let me try. Magic is a part of my life is, just like dentistry is a part of yours. I would never ask you to change who you are, so why are you asking it of me?"_

_Hermione stood and began towards a door on the other side of the room._

"_Young lady, where do you think you're going?"_

_Hermione whirled around, brown eyes shooting daggers at her mother. "Oh, just thought I'd go get some Eton Mess so that I give myself some cavities and possibly grab a huge bag of lollipops and eat them all before dinner and spoil it. If you're going to attempt to treat me like you can control me, I might as well act like the child you obviously think I am."_

The memory faded away and I was left with a confused look. Out of all of the memories I bet Granger has, she gave away one that was not a particularly nice one.

"Draco?"

I look towards her, noticing she's back on the sofa with the tumbler of alcohol in her hands once more.

"Why did your mum want you to leave the wizarding world?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

The facial expression the graced Hermione's face after that question was one of confusion and bewilderment. I wasn't sure what to take it as though. Instead, I stood up and went to sit beside her as she begins to explain.

"Erm, well, she always imagined me with a professor husband or someone that's got a very stable job and two kids living in the suburbs just down the road from her and my dad. Over the years when I'd be at home I would explain to them how I was looking forward to working in the Ministry or perhaps becoming an Auror or a Healer. But my mother was determined for me to live a Muggle life."

"I see," I nodded.

A moment of silence passes between us before Granger takes a deep breath and turns her body towards me.

"Erm, can I, um, can I see your, erm, your back?" she says quietly. I stiffen. I know immediately which memory got thrown into the potion.

One night when my father was particularly drunk and extremely angry, he took me down to the dungeons to 'teach me a lesson' as he put it. During that time, he had taken a particularly odd tool and sliced a jagged diagonal line down my back. It had been excruciating. To top it off, my father decided to pour some firewhiskey on it while it was still fresh. There was more, but I'll refrain from any more details. Let's just say that it left a mark.

Taking a deep breath, I nod and pull my robes off, followed by my shirt. I turn my back to her so she can see properly.

Cool fingers touch the top of the scar on my left shoulder. I give an involuntary shudder at the contact but she doesn't seem to notice. Her finger's lightly tracing their way up and down my back until they are just above my right hip. She pulls her hands away and I spin myself back to look at her.

"Did it hurt?" she asked quietly, taking another drink of her firewhiskey.

"Like a bitch," I nod, not making eye contact with her.

"Draco?"

"What?" I ask, daring myself to look at her. I meet her chocolately gaze and I find that I can't seem to look away. Before I realize what's going on, Hermione is leaning in and kissing me.

She kissed me. It was only a quick one, seeing as she pulled away a moment later, but I still didn't believe it. And even more, I wanted to kiss her back.

So I do.

I leaned in and kissed her on the lips, her soft lips pressing right back up against mine. Instead of allowing this one to be broken I move myself closer to her and begin to deepen the kiss.

I run my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. She allows it and I can taste firewhiskey with a mix of strawberries and chocolate. Not something you'd think was a good flavour, but I assure you, it was. I felt tipsy just by tasting her. It was absolutely intoxicating. Now that I had a taste, I didn't want to stop.

I put my hands on her hips and guide her onto my lap as I dot kisses on her jaw and make my way down her neck to her collarbone where I suck for a moment leaving a love bite.

She moans as I'm sucking on her collarbone and grabs my face and pulls it back up to her, kissing me with a ferocity I never imagined I'd get from her. Her arms wrap around my neck and tighten as my own arms wrap around her lower back, pulling her even closer to me. I draw lazy circles on her lower spine with my thumbs as we continue to snog.

After a few minutes, Hermione pushes my shoulders instructing me to lie on my back. I do so, not allowing our mouths to break contact as I pull her down on top of me. Our bodies are flush together and my hands begin to roam over her body as hers do the same to me. Her kiss is driving my wild and I know she can feel my large erection, but she doesn't seem to be bothered.

Oh, no, definitely not bothered. She's started to kiss her way down my chest and torso and begun to undo my trousers.

"Gods, Granger. This is fucking amazing," I moan as she pulls my throbbing cock from in my boxers. Her hand looks somewhat small on my long cock, and she looks at it in shock. She obviously wasn't expecting it to be that big. Hey, they don't call me the Slytherin Sex God for nothing. However, her shocked expression soon turned in to one of excitement as she looks up at me through her half lidded eyes, silently asking for my permission.

Without thinking, once again, I put my hands on her head and push her head, somewhat roughly towards the head of my cock.

The tip of my cock is taking into her warm mouth and I hiss in pleasure and her plump little lips make their way further down my shaft. I don't know how long I can hold on for but I'm beginning to get close, I can feel it. I've never been this close this fast before. Without warning, she takes me all the way into her mouth, the head of my cock down her throat. I'd never expected that from her and I throw my head back in pure pleasure. "Fuck, Granger."

Then there was a knock on the door of the common room.

"Hermione! Are you in there?"

Hermione bit down on the base of my cock, but instead of the pain I should have been feeling, it made me come hard in her mouth as she was pulling away.

Another knock. "Hermione?"

"Coming!" she said as she swallowed my come before going back down on me to lick the rest of it up. Who knew Granger would be a swallower?

I lay back down on the sofa for a moment, coming down from my high.

"HERMIONE?" Weasel shouted from outside the door.

"Get rid of him," I mutter to her as I pull her down for another kiss. Now not only can I taste firewhisky, strawberries and chocolate, I can taste my own tangy taste on her lips. "It's your turn next," I wink at her.

She goes bright red and heads to the door.

I hear her muttering to Weasley before her voice goes louder. "Ron, honestly, you shouldn't come in. It's a mess."

"'Mione, I don't care about a bit of mess, honestly. You should know that."

"Fine, come in." I heard her say, sighing in defeat.

Come in? Does she not remember that my pants and trousers are halfway down my legs and I'm shirtless? Yeah, come right in, Weasel.

I scramble to pull my trousers up, but I don't make it quite in time.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MALFOY?"

I look up to see Weasley and Potter standing there. I smirk at them without saying a word. Let Granger work her own way out of this one. I walk to my room and as I shut the door I can hear them bombarding her with questions about what the hell they just saw.

What I just saw was etched into my memory and I was hard again just thinking about it. Taking my trousers and boxers off for the night I got into my bed, closed my eyes and began to pump at the memory of Hermione's deep brown eyes gazing up at me as my cock was shoved into her mouth to the hilt.

-.-

**Well, what did you think? It took me ages to finish it because I kept going back and adding bits, taking them out again, just to re-add them. Haha. **

**Anyhow, a few replies to these reviews:**

_**Just Above Your Average Malfoy**_ -** Thank you. I know some Italian, but not loads. I did some translating, but my friend is Italian so I always have him check it over and make sure it makes sense. In the end I normally end up using what I get off of translator because I can't read his writing! Thank you for your review!**

_**KodeV**_** – Stay tuned. More information on it all to come ;) Thank you.**

_**Avalon Heart – **_**Thank you. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. I personally loved that quote. I don't think I heard it anywhere before, but I loved the ring of it so I threw it in there. I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Thank you for everyone else who reviewed! I never expected such a fabulous response to this story, but I really couldn't be happier.**

**Well, again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you ALL REVIEW! (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) and that you also CHECK OUT all my other stories! ;) (Again, hint, hint.:P)**

**Until Chapter 6,**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**I'm sorry if the graphic description in the last chapter offended you. I knew some of you wouldn't like it, but sometimes it's just gotta happen. Part of the reason I put it in there was because then you would better understand Hermione's reaction the next morning. Although it's hard to write her reaction the morning after from Draco's POV, I wanted to show that it would be something she'd be somewhat shy about.**

**Anyways, moving on. I was thinking about perhaps doing a sequel to this story, but it wouldn't be a sequel though, it would be like the twin to this one, and tell the story from Hermione's POV. Let me know what you guys think, yeah?**

**Review please!**

**Chapter 6**

**Friday, February 13****th****, 1998**

When I woke up this morning, I was beyond ecstatic. Not only did we get to hand the potion and the paperwork that went along with it, but drunken Granger had made me extremely happy. I know some people aren't this open about their sex lives, but let's face it, I'm a hormonal teenage boy whose father is a merciless bastard and mother is a silent onlooker. I have to act out some way. At least, that's what my shrink told me when I was ten, right before I came to Hogwarts, when I began to curse every chance I got. My mother assumed I was troubled, so she hired someone for me to talk to without my father's permission.

Irrelevant, however. I quickly got ready for classes today and I went out to the common room to do the last little bit of required potion brewing with Granger. I waited twenty minutes for her but she did not emerge from her room.

I walk over to her door and knock on it. "Granger," I call out. "Are you in there?"

I hear the bed squeak slightly before I hear her yell out in panic. A moment later she opens the door and I can't help but smirk.

Her normally curly hair is sticking out at all angles and there are huge bags under her eyes. Poor Granger, she must be a bit hung over.

"Morning, Gra-"

"Shut up. Do not speak, I've got a splitting headache, I'm thirsty as fuck and I can't remember anything about last night. Give me 5 minutes and I'll be out to help you shortly."

SLAM.

She slammed the door in my face.

How. Fucking. Rude.

Wait. Did she just say she didn't remember anything about last night? Really?

How did she forget last night? Doing anything with me is unforgettable, or so I've heard. I wouldn't doubt it. I mean, I am amazing, aren't I?

She could be just saying that, too, couldn't she? Like I said, she's probably not as experienced and I am quite upfront about my personal conquests and experiences. She might just be trying to be saving herself the embarrassment of facing me.

I almost felt sorry for her being embarrassed. I mean, sex is normal. It's something natural to us humans as animals. It is in our blood to reproduce and fuck like monkeys.

Or dolphins, even if you will. Did you know that dolphins are the only other mammal to engage in sexual intercourse for pure pleasure and not the goal to purely reproduce?

Shit. I'm rambling. Why the hell am I rambling? And my palms are sweaty. This has never happened to me before, what is happening?

I look up at Granger's door as she enters into the common room looking much better than she did five minutes ago. Her hair is tamer and it looks like she may have taken a replenishment potion because she looks really good. Better than I ever have with a hangover.

"Right, sorry about that. I've got a killer hangover. I suppose I brought it on myself, didn't I?" she laughed lightly as she pulled out the remaining ingredients. She quickly set to work after handing me the paddle to stir with.

"So, you don't remember anything from last night, then?" I ask, hoping she doesn't sense then tentativeness in my voice.

"Nope, wish I did. The only things I can remember are working on the potion with you, then we sat down and I thought I had sobered up a bit so I had some more to drink, and that's it. The next thing I remember was Harry and Ron dragging me into my room. I'll have to ask them if they know anything," she paused and seemed to think of something important. "Wait. Do you know what I did last night?"

Shit. What the hell do I say to this? Should I tell her? I should, shouldn't I? Not to be a prick about it, but to be honest with her and maybe it will trigger her memory.

"Well, uhm, you might not like what I do know," I raise an eyebrow at her.

Hermione raises an eyebrow at me. "In what way?" she asks cautiously.

"Well, we were making out for a while," I smile at her. Yes, smile, not a smirk. Hopefully encouragingly and reassuringly smiling.

I watch as her eyes widen and her jaw drops slightly in a look that is unmistakably filled with horror.

"No," she said in a small voice. She looks away for a moment and then looks back up at me, her cheeks tinted pink. "And, did it, erm, go any further?"

Haha, I knew it would trigger some more memories.

I nod in reply to her question and wink at her before I look at the last incantation for the potion.

Today's memory is one at random. It doesn't have a particular meaning or anything. Just something that our subconscious wants to share with our partner, apparently.

Don't think I am going to like this.

I sigh and look back at Hermione who is completely red in the face and she is looking down fiddling with her papers.

"Don't be embarrassed, Gra—Hermione. It's nothing to be ashamed of," I tell her.

"I'm not ashamed, Malfoy. I'm just concerned," She said to me, looking up to meet my eyes. I feel my heart skip a beat when I look into her eyes. They really are so damn beautiful, and so enticing. I think I could look into those eyes forever.

"Concerned about what?"

"About what memory it's going to give to you today," she said meekly.

"What?" I chuckled. "I'm sure it won't be anything bad, Granger. Relax."

A couple of minutes were passed in silence before it's time to add our memories and taste once more before finishing off our reports in class today.

I close my eyes while the potion takes over my senses for the last time.

"_Hermione, please tell me it's not what it looks like," Potter says._

"_What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione slurred._

"_What is he talking about? Have you lost your freaking mind, 'Mione? Malfoy just pulled her pants and trousers up and walked out of here without a shirt on!"_

"_Ronald, there's not need to yell at me. But the fact that you two are being completely unreasonable isn't escaping my notice either, so maybe I'm not as drunk as I think I am," she grinned before walking towards one of the couches. Before she made it she tripped over her own feet and landed face first on the floor._

"_Hermione?" the two boys shouted and ran over to Hermione's side._

"_Are you alright?" Harry asked._

_There was no reply from Hermione. Until a moment later she burst into a fit of extremely girlish giggles. Hermione rolled over to look at her two best friends._

"_Do you think he likes me?" she asked looking at Harry._

"_Uh. Who? Ron? Of course he does."_

"_No, no, no. Not __**Ron**__. I meant himmm," she dragged out the last word and threw her arm, pointing it in the direction of Draco's room._

_Harry's eyes grew wide as he realized what Hermione was talking about._

"_I think you've had enough to drink. Here, drink this," Harry instructed her as he conjured a glass and filled it with water. He handed Hermione the glass who drank the liquid from it slowly._

"_I feel dizzy," she muttered, closing her eyes._

"_Why were you drinking in the first place?" Ron asked her as he helped her stand to her feet._

"_Because, Ronald, I wanted to forget," She said to him, venom in her voice._

"_Forget what?"_

_Hermione blinked and thought for a moment. "I don't remember. OH HEY, it worked!"_

_Harry and Ron exchanged looks as they placed her on the couch and sat down on the couch opposite._

"_Hermione, what's that smell?"_

"_What smell?"_

_Ron sniffed the air, trying to determine what Harry was talking about. He got up and walked over to the cauldron. "This is the only thing I smell, mate. It smells like mine and Zabini's so I suppose it's Malfoy and Hermione's potion for class."_

_Harry shook his head and a sad look came across his face. "Oh dear god," he muttered._

"_What?"_

"_The potion smells differently to everyone, you idiots," Hermione murmured._

"_Did you just call us idiots? US? You're two BEST FRIENDS?" Ron yelled at her, furious that Hermione referred to him as an idiot._

"_Well, Ron, if you knew anything about the potion, you'd know that it smells different to everyone and that what you are smelling is what reminds you most of the person you are working with. That damn potion got me into part of this mess in the first place."_

"_What mess?"_

"_With him. D—Malfoy. It smells so good, and I never noticed how nice he smelled before. But he still doesn't seem to notice me. It sucks."_

_Ron and Harry exchanged looks again and shared a silent agreement that it was time to get their friend to bed._

"_Come on, 'Mione. Let's get you into bed. Big day tomorrow," Harry told her._

_Hermione nodded and allowed them to carry her into her room. She laid down on her bed and Harry tucked her in._

"_Thanks, Harry. I'm really sorry I got into such a state. I just miss my grandfather so much. And I wish Malfoy would look past the fact that I'm Muggleborn and like me as a person. Maybe then I could be honest with him about my feelings," she smiled meekly before falling into a light slumber._

As the memory faded, I was in a state of shock. I didn't know where to start processing things. Maybe the fact that the potion smelled different to everyone? Perhaps with how she'd gotten out of explaining by simply being a silly drunk? Or maybe, just maybe that she wanted to know if I liked her and wanted to tell me how she felt.

I must had stayed absolutely still for longer than I thought because I heard a soft cough in front of me and I looked up to see Granger looking at me curiously.

I smirked at her. I wasn't sure what to say, so I smirked. Damn, I used to be so much better at this. What the hell is going on with me?

"What did you see?" Hermione asked me.

"Nothing too important, just how you explained your way out of your predicament with Potter and the Weasel last night."

"What predicament?" she asked before realization struck her and she closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked her after a moment.

"Piecing together everything that happened last night. I think I have most of it figured out now, I just can't remember what happened between being dragged into the bedroom and waking up now. I'm sure it'll come to me though. I'm, erm, sorry."

"Whatever for?" I asked.

"For, uh, well, acting the way I did. And I'm sorry you had to see that memory," she blushed in embarrassment.

"I assure you, you have nothing to be sorry for," I told her before I stood up and walked to my room to grab my bag. Before leaving the dorm to go to breakfast, I turned to her and asked, "Just out of curiosity, what was my memory?"

Granger didn't make complete eye contact with me as she replied, "It was of you and Zabini discussing me."

Shit. Perfect. One of two things. Me making fun of her, or Blaise making fun of me thinking I had a crush on her.

Fuck.

-.-

Potions couldn't come fast enough. I just wanted to hand in the damn thing and get back to my normal life. Although I tried as hard as I could to ignore it, I heard a little voice in the back of my head saying that it'd be impossible to go back to my normal life. Granger had shifted my whole world. Bitch.

When it was actually time for potions we were told to sit with our partners. I could feel Potty and Weasel sending me glares but I ignored them as I gave Hermione a grin as she approached me. She blushed and sat down.

"So," I whispered to her, leaning in close so only she could hear me. "When are you going to tell how you feel about me?"

Hermione's eyes went wide and I had to hold in a bout of laughter that was bubbling in my chest. She shot me a glare a moment later that clearly was meant to tell me to shut up, but it only made me want her more. I raised an eyebrow and sent her a smirk before turning to pretend I was listening to Slughorn.

-.-

By the end of Potions, I swear I had turned Hermione's face red permanently. I smiled to myself and continued to meet Blaise in the Entrance Hall.

I watched as she walked away and smirked to myself at how quickly she was walking in order to get away from me.

"Ready to go, mate?" Blaise interrupted my thoughts and thumped me on the shoulder.

Nodding slightly, I replied, "Yeah, let's go."

Blaise and I began to make our way down to the Entrance Hall and go have a cheeky drink down by the lake. We walked in silence for a moment, so being the man that I am, I gave into my curiosity.

"So, you and the Weasel must be best mates now too, eh?"

Blaise scowled at me. "It's not my fault. Blame _Slughorn_," he spat.

I smirked at Blaise playfully for a moment before he sent me another look. Then his grimace turned into a rather large grin.

"How are you and the Princess, then?"

It's my turn to scowl. I really don't know how to answer this question. Should I fill Blaise in on the events of the previous night, or should I just shrug it off. Oh, sod it all. He'll figure it out anyway, the bastard.

"Well, I hate to love her and hate to love her," I said monotonously. "Or whatever that saying is. And before you start, I mean it's a platonic love, you imbecile. But I don't know. I've never felt this way about, well, anything. It's almost like I'm constantly craving her company. After a couple of days, I almost wanted to be there to brew the potion. Please tell me this is only because of the potion?"

Blaise shook his head at me for a moment before replying, "I can't believe you actually said 'please'. I don't think I've ever heard you use that word before."

Now that I think about it, I don't remember ever saying the word, at least not in an actual polite sense. Hmmm. I really am a good Slytherin.

I contemplate this fact for a moment. Damn, the potion is probably going to turn into the bane of my existence someday soon. If I was only asking people politely for things now, Merlin knows what I'll do next.

"Well, what kind of side effects are you suffering from then?" I challenge my dark friend.

"Well, I'm definitely sexually attracted to my partner, unlike you. I am also not craving their presence, again, unlike you. Oh, and I definitely don't lie to my friends about what's been going on with my partner," he smirks at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about Blaise. I'm not sexually attracted to Granger, and I'm definitely not wanting her around all the time. Clingy, much?" I scoffed in disgust.

"Really, not craving her presence, eh?"

"Not in the least."

"Then why did you lead us the wrong way and Granger is twenty feet in front of us?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked at my surroundings. We were definitely in the Great Hall walking towards the Gryffindor table. Shit, I hadn't done this. Had I?

I had. Fuck. Spinning on my heel, I quickly turned and made my way back out of the hall as composed as I could, which was quite well, obviously.

Blaise followed me and we made our way to the lake in silence. We sat down and each pulled our flasks out.

"So," Blaise began as he finished taking a swig and wiping his mouth slightly. "What's the deal?"

I sigh, not knowing where to begin. I take another chug out of the flask and looked out towards the other side of the lake, which was concealed with a thick haze.

"I don't know mate," I told him. "Some shit went down last night but before it could get far, Potty and Weasel showed up and interrupted."

"Shit? What kind of shit?" Blaise smirked at me.

I quickly filled him in on the events of yesterday night. When I was finished, Blaise was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"What is good, then?"

"Fuck yes. One of the best I'd ever gotten," I grin at him unashamedly.

Blaise shook his head at me and looked out into the distance.

"What about you and the Weasel then? Is he your new best friend? Should I start taking applications?" I ask him playfully.

Blaise shook his head with a small smile.

"Remember me saying I wasn't sexually attracted to my partner?" He asks me quietly.

Oh, fuck. You have got to be kidding me. Blaise is SO not gay.

"Yes," I tell him bluntly.

"Well, I might have been lying," my friend said meekly.

Wait. Since when was Blaise gay? I mean, he's told me he'd been in a _ménage a trios _once over the summer with another guy, but that's about it.

"What?" I asked, feigning that I hadn't heard him.

"I might have been lying," he said a little louder.

I look out at the water. I could not believe this was happening. Blaise, gay? The guy I'd know practically all my life was coming out of the invisible closet.

"But I wasn't," I hear Blaise say after a moment.

I pick up a pebble and throw it at him. "You fucktwit. You're such a fucking idiot."

Blaise was laughing hard enough and eventually leaned back on the grass, still laughing. "Mate, the look on your face was priceless."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, spill on you and the Gryffindork."

Blaise sighed before answering the original question. "Things are okay. We aren't best mates or anything now, but I'm not repulsed by his company and don't care if he's around or not. We got to talking about Quidditch a few times. Turns out if the Chudley Cannon's aren't playing he supports the Harrogate Hellbenders," Blaise explained, naming his favourite Quidditch team. "We ended up making plans to go see the two teams against each other for the summer. Turns out his dad got a few tickets from someone at the ministry, so he invited me to come."

I nod. Seems predictable. That seems to be what the potion is doing to everyone.

-.-

Blaise and I ended up staying out at the lake until early evening, completely skiving off our last lessons of the day, drinking from our flasks and laughing at one another.

By the time I'm walking back to my common room, I'm completely smashed. I don't remember the last time I was this drunk, but it was when I was a lightweight. For a February afternoon, it was alright with a few warming charms. Of course, the whiskey probably helped as well. When I did finally make it to the statue of that naked woman, I couldn't remember the password. How did I forget the password? It's been that password for over a month.

"Tellerfishin," I slur out hopefully.

Nothing. I kick the statue in frustration lightly before trying again. "Telabasin." Nothing. "Telefision. Telephone?" Nothing and nothing.

"ARUGHHH!" I yell out and punch the statue. It suddenly moves and the door behind it opens up, revealing Hermione.

"Malfoy," she begins. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I forgots the password," I slur and push my way into the common room.

"Ew, Malfoy, you stink of alcohol."

Why did she insist of calling me Malfoy? Why wouldn't she call me Draco, like she actually gave a damn about me.

"Funny. I've been drinking alcohol. Strange how things work out isn't it?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at me and lead me over to the couch. She pulled out her want and muttered a couple of charms to set rid of the smell and dirt from my clothing.

"Why were you drinking?" she asked me in a concerned voice.

"You."

She looked at me very much confused. "What do you mean me?"

I'd said too much. I wasn't that drunk, or if I was, that statement had sobered me the fuck up. "Never mind," I tell her, putting on a face on nonchalance. "Forget about it. Sorry to have ruined your Friday evening. I only came up to get another bottle of whiskey to take down to the Slytherin Common Room with me."

She gave me a sceptically at me before I got up and walked over to my room and entered it looking for the bottle of alcohol I had stashed away somewhere. I spent the better part of ten minutes looking for it before I found it behind some books on the shelf. Smirking, I changed my shirt and grabbed the bottle of alcohol and walked out of my room. I saw Granger curled up on the couch and assumed she had fallen asleep, but after a moment I heard a muffled sob.

My stomach clenched again as I noticed she was crying. I slowly made my way over to the couch she was on.

"Gr—Hermione? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," was the muffled reply I got.

"Then why are you curled up in a ball crying?"

"None of your beeswax, Malfoy. Sod off."

I sighed as I looked at the floor and saw a muggle photo album. I leaned down and picked it up, opening the front cover and looking at the pictures.

A few of them were what I could only assume were Granger as an infant. As I turned the page slowly, there were more pictures that showed Baby Granger and what seemed to be her Grandparents. The bushy hair and chocolate eyes seemed to be a dominant trait in the family. The next page had an older Granger, about four or five, standing in the garden with the same man from the page before. I took the photo out carefully and looked at the back for a date.

_Hermione and Grandpa Jones – 1983_

Shit. Well, at least now I knew why she was crying.

Sitting down beside her, I conjured two glasses and poured us some of the amber liquid.

"Come on, Hermione. Have a drink."

"After what happened last night? No, thank you," she shook her head and put her face to the side so I could see her red puffy eyes. She really did look so sad it was almost, dare I say, heartbreaking. Oh dear, Gryffindor soppiness is rubbing off. I need a serious douse of Slytherin corruption.

"Hermione, don't even use that on me. I drunk mind does what a sober mind wants. I don't regret it, neither should you."

She turned to me and raised an eyebrow in questioning. "You mean to tell me that my "dirty Mudblood" mouth didn't repulse you?"

"I was practically sober. If I didn't want anything to happen, I wouldn't have let it."

Sighing, she sat up and accepted the glass I held out to her and smiled as she took a sip. I never would have taken her for a whiskey girl, that's for sure.

We didn't talk for a moment and I could see her struggling, trying to find something to say. She decided to not speak, however, and instead reached for the photo album I'd placed on the coffee table. She began to look at the pictures again before a new stream of tears fell from her eyes.

What had I gotten myself into? I wasn't sure. I did know that I wanted to be there and help her.

**Saturday, February 14****th****, 1998**

It's six in the morning and Hermione has just fallen asleep again. She's been up and down crying off and on all night. I stayed around because, well, I actually wanted to. We were in my room, on my bed and I had her in my arms, her head cuddled into my chest. I wasn't sure how we ended up in this position, but I was finding very quickly that I felt more at ease around Hermione rather than anybody I'd ever spent a significant amount of time with.

However, we'd made it to my room and she'd cuddled in with me and cried away her sorrows. Or she tried to anyways. Every time she woke up she had a different story to tell me.

I closed my eyes and let myself drift into a slumber, taking in how Hermione's curves seems to fit perfectly against my body.

A while later, I'm woken up by Hermione's silent sobs. Her head is still against my chest and I can feel her tears soaking through my shirt. I tighten my hold on her and softly kiss the top of that bushy head of hers.

She takes a deep breath and tries to compose herself. I open one eye, taking a peak at the clock behind Hermione and notice that it's nearly half past ten.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade today, Granger?"

"No," she sniffles, attempting to sit up. I keep my arms tight around her and hold her in her place curled up against me. "I don't have a date. And I am not going to Hogsmeade by myself on Valentine's Day."

"Lucky day for you then," I smirk at her, pulling back and looking down at her. "I happen to not have a date either, so, we are going together."

"We are, are we? You can't order me around, Malfoy."

"Draco, Hermione. My name is Draco," I said, gritting my teeth. "Look, I'm not ordering you around. You can easily decline, but I just presumed that you would say yes, so then the intended question would not have to be unnecessarily asked."

She yawned and stretched, breaking free of my embrace. "Fine, but only because I need to stop at Honeydukes anyway."

I nod in understanding and smirk as she rolls off the bed. "Dress nice, Hermione. We might as well make the most of the day." I tell her, winking as she rolled her eyes at me.

After she left, I quickly had a shower and pulled some black slacks on, going back to my room to style my hair and choose a shirt to wear with these bottoms. I finally decided to go with a dark silver that was somewhat shiny. Saying it like that, it sounds like a really gay shirt, but girls always say that it beings out my "mercurial toned eyes". I had always scoffed when women said something like that to me, but I now sincerely hoped it was true and Hermione approved of it.

When I was finally ready to go, I went to the common room. I was shocked at the mess. When had we allowed it to get this messy? It wasn't like this last night, was it? There were papers thrown everywhere and one of the glasses was smashed on the floor. Granger and I didn't make this mess, so what the hell was going on? Waving my wand a couple of times, the mess disappeared and I continued on my way to sit down and wait for Hermione.

After a moment, I began to once again question how our common room had become such a catastrophe. I didn't dwell on it long however because Hermione emerged from her room a few moments later.

She was wearing a pair of fitting Muggle Jeans with a pink shiny halter blouse accompanied by a deep brown blazer and a pair of brown boots. She looks so casual and relaxed, it was heavenly. Oh dear, there's that soppiness again.

I smiled at her as she walked towards me.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked me, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you being nice to me?"

Why did they call her the most brilliant witch again? I thought she was supposed to be a genius. "Hermione, come on. You know what the potion was meant to do, and we brewed it properly so it worked. Why don't you just accept the fact that I'm trying to comfort you and help you get through this difficult stage in your life instead of questioning everyone's motives?"

I must have struck a nerve because she looked like she was about to cry again. Shit.

She composed herself after a moment though. "That's not what I meant and you know it. And even if I did believe the bullshit about the potion, I wouldn't allow you to get away with it. The potion merely allows people to become civil with each other. You either have feelings for me or you don't. Which is it? 'Because I'm not the kind of girl that plays games with boys, _Draco_, unless I am the initiator."

I laughed at her. "Hermione, why don't you just roll with the punches? Whatever happens, happens. Right now, I've invited you to Hogsmeade because I have admittedly developed feelings for you that cause me to care. Now, are we going or not?"

It takes a moment before Hermione nods and I stand up. "Good, let's go then."

-.-

We had just entered The Three Broomsticks after leaving Honeydukes and buying a million and one types of different sweets. Metaphorically, of course.

I sent Hermione to find a table while I ordered two butterbeers.

When I arrived at the table Hermione was sat at, I couldn't help but notice a group of fourth year girls sat in a corner booth staring back and forth between Hermione and myself. I sent them all a wink before I sat down.

"You're despicable," Hermione muttered before taking a sip from the goblet I'd just set in front of her.

"Oh, come on. I couldn't go around the rest of the day knowing that I'd broken their poor fourteen-year-old hearts, could I?"

Hermione giggled a little and rolled her eyes. I found myself smiling like a fool after hearing her giggle. It was a musical tune.

"No, I suppose you couldn't. But I can't go the rest of the day knowing that you were flirting with other girls while you're with me," she accused in a teasing voice.

I hadn't been expecting that.

-.-

Over the next hour and two butterbeers, Hermione and I exchanged friendly banter and anecdotes about our adventures at school over the time we've been here.

"OH!" Her eyes lit up and grew wide as she seemed to remember something. "In second year, Harry, Ron and I thought you knew something about how the Chamber of Secrets had been open and we wanted to ask you about it. Obviously we couldn't just walk right up to you and expect answers, so we brewed a Polyjuice Potion, and Harry and Ron went in as Crabbe and Goyle."

My jaw dropped. I take back my earlier statement. That was second year and she'd brewed a Polyjuice Potion? My, my, she is brilliant after all.

"And where were you?"

"Nowhere," she mumbled, turning red and looking down to hid her colour change.

"Come on, Granger," I smirk, egging her on. "Where were you?" She shakes her head to tell me that she's not going to tell me. "Look, you can tell me or I'll give you a Veritaserum and you can tell me that way."

Her head snaps up, eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare,"

"Don't test me," I wink at her. "You could just tell me now and get it over with."

She sighs in defeat and mumbled something I couldn't quite make out.

"Didn't hear you. A little louder, please?" Shit. There was that word again! I really needed some Slytherin Corruption right about now.

"I said, I took a hair off of Millicent Bulstrode's robes and it turned out to be a cat hair, so I stayed in the girls' bathroom on the second floor."

"Ha! With Moaning Myrtle."

Hermione nodded meekly before finishing off her butterbeer. I followed suite and stood up, holding my hand out to her.

"Shall we go for a walk?"

Hermione took my hand and allowed me to lead her outside. We walked back to the castle slowly and I couldn't help but notice a small smile playing on her lips.

"Is that a smile I see? I'm glad I put you in a good mood, Granger," I playfully nudge her with my shoulder.

"M—Draco. Can I ask you kind of a big favour?"

I don't think I like where this is going, from the tone of her voice, but I nod anyways.

"Well, my grandfather's funeral service is tomorrow morning and I've gotten special permission from Dumbledore to leave the grounds to attend the ceremony. If Dumbledore will allow it, would you consider, uhm, coming home with me? I don't want to be alone."

I'm shocked. I don't know what I was expecting, but it was NOT that.

"Why not Potter and Weasley?" I ask, confused as why she was asking me. I watch her intently to read her body language as she answers.

"Erm," she grimaces. "Don't get me wrong, I love Harry and Ron, I do. But I don't think they're who I need with me tomorrow because they don't really get what it means to be emotional supportive. And although we've only started getting on because of this potion, I feel like we've been friends for ages."

I consider what she's saying for a moment, remembering our banter in the pub from just moments before. It was like we were just two old friends who hadn't spoke in ages and were taking some time to catch up. We both felt free to be ourselves around the other and we were holding hands now.

"Well, uhm," I begin.

"You don't have too!" she rushed out. "I mean, I would appreciate it, but please don't feel obligated to attend with me."

I shook my head at her. "Not that, I was just going to say that, erm, well, if you are sure you want me coming along I will try to comfort you in your time of need."

I don't know why it had come out like that, and I didn't even care because as soon as the words had left my mouth, Hermione had jumped against me and thrown her arms around me, giving me a tight hug.

"Can't breathe," I hissed. She stepped back, embarrassed, and turned to walk back to the castle again. I followed her up the path, secretly grinning.

"Hermione! Wait up," a voice shouted from behind us. I didn't have to turn around to see Weaselbee running to catch up with us. When he did reach us, he was red in the face but didn't seem out of breath or anything.

"Hi Ron!" I watched Hermione smile at her red haired friend.

Lavender Brown suddenly appeared behind Weasley and grinned at Hermione and I.

"Hi Hermione! Hi Malfoy!"

"Hi Lavender," Hermione smiled as I nodded curtly in acknowledgement.

"Hermione, where were you last night? Harry and I were worried senseless. We even allowed ourselves into your common room using the password because no one was answering the door. We tried knocking on your door and Malfoy's door but there was no answer. I'm sorry about the mess, by the way," he added on sheepishly.

Ha! I knew it hadn't been myself and Hermione. But how had we not heard them. It must have been because of the silencing charm I'd placed on the room Thursday night after the two Gryffindor Prince's turned up and ruin the mood. Damn, that was a good charm then, wasn't it?

Hermione looked confused for a moment before shrugging it off. "Sorry, I was with a friend all night," she sent a secret smile my way and my heart skipped a beat again. Damn, this is not good at all.

Weaselbee looked suspiciously between Hermione and myself, before grabbing Lavender's hand. "Well, we're headed back to the castle. You coming?"

Hermione nodded for us and the four of us began walking up the path towards the castle.

When we arrived the redhead and his date headed off to Gryffindor Tower, apparently, and Hermione led me to Dumbledore's office to ask for permission for me to escort Hermione home.

We arrived at his office and he allowed us in and motioned for us to sit.

"What can I do for the both of you today?"

"Professor, I was hoping that you might allow D—Malfoy to come home with me for my Grandfather's funeral," Hermione explained.

If the headmaster was surprised at Hermione's request, he did not show it. "Well, Miss Granger, I see that Professor Slughorn's lessons have been successful, yes?" I think I just blushed. "I don't see any reason that Mr. Malfoy can not accompany you home. Although, you will need permission from your parents, Mr. Malfoy. You are meant to leave at three in the morning, Miss Granger. You are aware of that?"

Hermione nodded and I turned to the Professor. "Does it need to be written permission, sir?" I asked hesitantly. There was no way in Hades that my parents would allow me to accompany a Muggleborn witch to a funeral.

"I'm afraid it does, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure your parents would have no protest in allowing you to go on an educational fieldtrip if it was exclusive to the Head Boy and Girl only," he smiled, his eyes twinkling in mischief as he pulled out some parchment and began to write.

Ten minutes later and we were walking up to our common room so that I could send this fake permission slip to my parents.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_It is my pleasure to inform you that we have been given a wonderful opportunity for our Head Boy and Girl to learn more about the advantages between wizarding life versus muggle life. There is a ceremony taking place tomorrow morning that is available for Draco to attend and earn extra credit, which will look good on his permanent record and help him later in life with connections internationally and advantages versus disadvantages._

_Please reply as soon as you can with written permission to allow Draco to attend this wonderful opportunity._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore.  
>Headmaster<br>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

I doubted that my father would by anything and was sceptical that my mother would at first, but got over that quickly.

"I thought it was against the moral code to lie about things to get what you want," I stated.

"What?" Hermione asked me as we entered our common room.

"Well, on this letter, Dumbledore says that it's a good educational opportunity, that I'll earn extra credit, and it will gain me come international contacts."

"Oh, well, let's see. It _is_ a good educational opportunity. You will get to learn a bit about the Muggle world, maybe he will give you extra credit, and it will gain you international contacts."

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Well, my Uncle George lives Stateside and he owns one of the most productive and successful automobile garages that is a chain all over the country, and my Aunt Florence lives in France and runs a ski slope in the Alps."

"What will I ever need them for?"

"Well, Aunt Florence get's a lot of 'wizarding folk' as she calls them, and gives skiing lessons to them. Then if you're ever stateside and you are driving the Muggle way and your vehicle breaks down, you can get it fixed immediately."

I roll my eyes at her as I walk to my room and attach the parchment to my owl's leg before taking him over to the window and sending him out.

I turned around and saw Hermione sitting on my bed, her eyes threatening to spill tears again.

"Hey, what's wrong now? Did I do something?"

Hermione shook her head but did not answer my verbally. Knowing to not push it, I went over to her and sat beside her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry."

Her brown eyes looked up at me, before she closed her eyes and leaned up, placing her soft lips directly on mine. I slowly started to kiss her back and before I knew it, I had pulled her down on top of me. We laid like that for what seemed like mere seconds, but I knew it was longer. I rubbed my hands on her back as she kissed my jaw line down and back up to my mouth.

We continued to snog for a period of time that did not seem long enough. When we finally did pull away, I looked at the time and realized we'd been kissing, and just kissing, for the past twenty minutes or so.

She was really an amazing kisser. I didn't want to stop, but she rolled off of me and cuddled into my side as she closed her eyes.

"I need to sleep," she murmured.

She really was a strange being, but I couldn't let myself get aggravated with her. Especially since she'd just snogged the living daylight's out of me.

A thought dawned on me just as I was about to fall asleep. One that was not easily pushed aside. The one thing that every teenage boy dreaded and had nasty nightmares about night after night.

I was going to have to meet Hermione's Granger's parents.

-.-

**Seven Thousand Words.**

**I would have liked to have it longer, but I thought that would be a good place to leave it. Always leave them laughing, right?**

**Oh, and I'm truly sorry about any spelling/grammar errors. I do edit them myself, but sometimes you skim things and don't look as hard when you wrote them. I'm looking at getting a Beta, if you're interested, please let me know: ) **

_**KodeV**_ – **I hope you don't mind that I used that line in here "A drunk mind does what a sober mind wants." My mother used to tell me that when I would come home drunk and tell her I was a complete idiot at the pub tonight. She would laugh as tell me that before she handed me a glass of water and two Tylenol. Thanks for reminding me! ;) And thanks for reviewing again!**

_**Jewelies –**_** I took a look at your profile and noticed you were from Canada. A smile crossed my face and a friend of mine asked me why I was smiling like a twat. I said it was because one of my readers was Canadian (I'm Canadian as well) and she told me to jump on my polar bear and ride away and don't come back until I get a life. She's extremely stereotypical. Naturally, I told her we tend to hide out in our igloo's until we get the guts to show our face again after being embarrassed. Just a little something to make you smile, I hope. Thanks for your review!**

_**Avalon Heart –**_** Thank you so much, I appreciate that! Makes me feel all loved up! Haha!**

**Again, thank you to everyone that reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Once more I apologise to anyone who was offended about the last chapter, but as I said, I felt it needed to be done, but I assure you there won't be much more stuff like that in this story.**

**Please feel free to check out my other works ;)**

**Please Review!**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**You can all hate me. I give you permission. I realize that when I started the story, I updated quite quickly for the first four chapters, then it went downhill from there. It's not intentional. I've just been really busy, so it's taken me longer than usual to write this one out!**

**However, if you choose not to hate me, I would love if you'd leave a nice little review telling me what you thought of the chapter and whether or not you'd like to see a similar story to this in Hermione's point of view in the future. Maybe get all of her thoughts on everything!**

**Hope you all had splendid Valentine's Days this week. I worked all day and all night. Mine sucked.**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything relating to the world of Harry Potter, that is J.K. Rowling. I am, however, the proud owner of a brand new Pandora Charm bracelet. :D**

**Chapter 7**

**Sunday, February 15****th****, 1998**

It's three in the morning and it's way too early in the day to be awake unless you've not been to bed. Hermione and I woke up at about one in the morning and lay in bed cuddling for a few minutes before she excused herself to go get ready for the day ahead. I suggested that I pack something formal to wear during the funeral service separately, as she was, so we could change later on and remain semi comfortable until then.

Figuring this was a good idea; I had packed my finished black dress robes and also packed a change of clothing in case something happened. Better safe than sorry. I collected my toiletries and also stuck them in my day bag.

Here we were now, standing in Dumbledore's office waiting to leave. Hermione looks positively exhausted. There were bags under her eyes that indicated lack of sleep and she was stifling yawns every other couple of minutes.

Professor Dumbledore emerged from his private chambers connected to the office and handed us a small coin that I didn't recognize.

"This is your portkey," Dumbledore explained to us. "Please ensure that you don't spend it on anything, Miss Granger. Otherwise I may not be able to get you another one. This will take you to your parent's sitting room and will return you to wherever you choose. I've already done all of the complicated charm work on it, all you need to do is tap your wand to activate it to take you home. To return, you must visualize where you want to go and then tap your wand to activate it while envisioning where you want to return. Is that understood?" We both nodded before he continued, "Good. Now, take this. You'll have to walk outside of the Hogwarts boundaries in order to use the portkey, and you can return to the same spot just outside the boundary. Professor Snape will be escorting you down to the edge of the boundary to ensure your safety. Questions?"

We both shook our heads as Professor Snape appeared through the main door.

"Ah, Severus. Right on time. Here they are, please make sure that you see them head off before you return to the castle," Dumbledore smiled to my godfather.

Severus nodded in understanding and swiftly turned on his heel. I took Hermione's hand and began to lead her out of the office.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore called out after us. Hermione turned to look at our Headmaster. "Please extend my condolences to your family members. It is never easy to lose a loved one."

Hermione nodded, muttering a 'thank you' and continued out of the office.

We walked in silence a few paces behind Severus for a few minutes until we reached the Grand double doors of the castle. Severus unlocked the doors and motioned for us to go through first. I led the way, followed by Hermione and then my godfather.

"Sir, why are you taking us?" I asked the black haired man.

Severus kept his eyes straight ahead, scanning the area for any potential threats. "Well, Draco, as your godfather, I could very well could not stand it if something happened to you, and I feel you are safest when it is myself there with you. Not that I have any doubt about yours, or Miss Granger's," he paused and looked pointedly at Hermione for a moment, who had a very surprised look on her face, "abilities, but better safe than sorry, correct?"

I nod in agreement, smiling at Hermione. The three of us walk in silence for a moment more before Severus breaks the silence.

"Miss Granger, I am truly sorry about your grandfather. He was a well loved man."

If Hermione looked surprised before, she was absolutely astonished now. "I'm sorry, Professor. I think I misheard you."

"You did not mishear me, Miss Granger," he smirked at her. "I knew your Grandfather very well. When he found out you were coming to Hogwarts he personally asked me to keep an eye on you."

What? I didn't know this. And if I didn't know this, the chances of Hermione knowing it are slim as well.

"Professor, I'm afraid I don't quite understand. My grandfather was a muggle, how did you know him exactly?"

"Ah, yes," Severus gave her one of his rare smiles. I'm sure Hermione thinks she's dreaming at the moment. "You see, about the time you were born, Miss Granger, I took a liking to playing muggle poker. I found that I had an advantage. Magic."

Hermione gasped. "That's illegal. It's cheating."

"You must forget that I am a Slytherin, Miss Granger. I'm aware it's cheating, but no one else knew. Well, until your Grandfather caught on that I was up to something. One night, he saw my wand, but it wasn't until you were five or six that he confronted me about it. And I wondered why he had suddenly stopped playing against me. Anyhow, he confronted me because he was hoping I may be able to explain what was happening to you. It was your first magically encounter, I discovered and I came and spoke to Dumbledore immediately. Since your magic was stronger than any other Muggleborn we had seen before, we needed to keep an eye on you. Since your grandfather had been the one that tipped us off, we allowed him to keep his memory and asked that he take care of you and let us know of any more of your powers."

Hermione nodded but didn't say anything. I imagine it's hard to digest this. I mean, I'm having trouble taking it all in and it has absolutely nothing to do with me.

We reached the boundary and Hermione pulled the portkey out of her pocket. She tapped it with her wand and held it in her hand, palm stretched out flat.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said before we put our fingers on the coin. Nothing happened for a moment, then the familiar feeling of a hook grabbing me behind my navel and a kaleidoscope of colours overtook my vision.

I stumbled slightly as we landed but regained my balance quickly. Hermione, however, fell over onto her butt, which conveniently landed on a cushy looking sofa.

I looked at her and scowled slightly when I heard someone yelling Hermione's name. I recognized the voice from Hermione's memory as her mother.

"Hermione? Is that you in there?"

"Yes, mum. It's me. We're in the sitting room," Hermione stood up and quickly scrougified herself. I followed suite just as a tall woman walked into the room. The woman had her curly brown hair tied back in a bobble, her brown eyes looked worn and tired and she had crow's feet when she smiled, welcoming us. This must be Hermione's mother. It's odd though, the memory version of Hermione's mum looked completely different, yet exactly the same in so many ways. I just couldn't put my finger on why.

"Oh, hello. Hermione, I wish you had mentioned you were bringing someone; I don't have any spare rooms. You Aunt Florence is in the main guest house and George is in the guest room," the woman frowned, seemingly deciding where to put me for the night.

"Don't worry mum, Draco and I can share my room. I will sleep on the air mattress," Hermione offered, looking at me for approval. I nod my head once and wait for Mrs. Granger's response.

"I suppose that will work, as long as you keep your hands to yourself, young man. Welcome to our humble abode. I am Catherine Granger, Hermione's mother," she smiled at me, extending her hand.

"Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you," I introduced myself, shaking her hand.

"Oh," Mrs. Granger looked bewildered. I guess Hermione hadn't quite gotten around to explaining current events yet. "Well, again, welcome. No doubt, the both of you are tired. So, Hermione, would you please retrieve the air mattress from the camping cupboard and then you can get that set up and into bed and get some sleep. Your father is already knocked out, bless him. He's not been taking it all too well. Anyhow, good night, both of you and I'll see you at breakfast. Nine A.M."

Hermione nodded and kissed her mother's cheek, bidding her good night. I followed her out of the room after wishing Mrs. Granger a good night. We stopped at a door which I had assumed was the 'camping cupboard', whatever that was.

Hermione opened the door and revealed what looked like my mother's walk in closet. She could have put Severus's personal store cupboards in there and still had room. Instead of clothes, like my mother's closet housed, or potion's ingredients, as my godfather's cupboard held, this room had many different things I'd never seen before. I noticed some lanterns and ropes. That was all I recognized. A moment after looking, Hermione found what she was looking for and led me out of the room. We walked down the corridor again and up a grand staircase that looked to start in the house's entrance hall. When we reached the top of the stairs, I was shocked to see that you could go left, right or straight ahead. I followed Hermione down to the right and into the door last to the end.

Opening the door, I could see a four poster bed on the far wall, with a bedside table on either side. Hermione led me into the room so I could get a better look. This was definitely Hermione's room. There was a bookshelf on the right wall, overflowing with books, and a desk on the opposite wall, a way down from the bed, that was neat and organized. There were some photos on a shelf next to the door and I took a quick glimpse, noticing that most of them were of her and the dynamic duo.

"You can take the bed," Hermione offered again, beginning to unfold the item she gotten out of the cupboard.

"Erm, thanks," I said, walking over to the bed. The bed had a light blue duvet cover with white accents and dark blue sheets. It did look comfy, I had to admit. I set my bag on the floor and watched as Hermione inflated the thing in front of her.

"What is that again?" I asked her, watching curiously.

"It's an air mattress. It's a rubber thing that holds air in so you don't have to sleep on the ground." Hermione explained before taking out her wand and muttering a few words. Immediately, the 'air mattress' turned into a comfortable looking three quarter bed with bedding the same colour as the one of her real bed.

I shot up an eyebrow at the proud look on her face.

"Right then, bathroom is through here," Hermione gestured to a door I hadn't noticed before. She opened the door, leading me through to reveal a large tiled bathroom that could almost rival the one we shared at Hogwarts. The room was large with a large bathtub in the corner with little holes in the side. "Okay, Jacuzzi tub, which is really relaxing. I plan to take advantage of that at some point before we leave tomorrow night, you can too if you'd like. Uhm, there's also a stand up shower in the corner there," she said, pointing to the opposite corner. "If you need anything, just ask. If I don't have it, I'm sure my mother and father probably do."

I nod as she leads me back into her main room and lay on the bed.

"Right, I'm tired I'm going to sleep," she informed me.

I nodded in understanding and watched as she made her way to her transfigured bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I just told you," she snapped at me in annoyance.

"Yes, but wouldn't you rather come and sleep with me in your own bed?"

"And have my mother walk in on me sleeping beside you in a bed? No thanks," she laughed. "You saw her face when I said we'd be sharing a room. I'll have some explaining to do in the morning for that one. Just get some sleep please? I don't want to be up any longer," she yawned.

I nodded and stayed silent. I got under the covers and nearly immediately fell asleep.

-.-

"Draco? Draco, wake up!"

I groan as I slowly open my eyes to see Hermione standing over me and poking my arm with her forefinger.

"Bugger off, Granger. I'm tired," I moan to her and roll away.

"Not so fast," Hermione snaps, grabbing my shoulder and rolling me back over. "It's time to get up and ready for the day. My mother is about to make some breakfast so I suggest you go shower and what not. Get yourself together."

Opened my eyes again to see that Hermione was fully dressed and her hair looked a lot tamer than normal in the plait she had done her hair into. Her defined features gave indication that she was wearing more make-up than just her normal lip balm and foundation and she was smiling down at him sadly.

I immediately remembered why we were here in the first place. I had agreed to comfort Hermione on this hard day that she was about to face and I couldn't go back on my word now. Malfoy's never go back on their word.

I stretched and sat up, staring into her chocolate eyes.

"I'm up," I stated the obvious. "So, breakfast you say, hmm. Sounds good. Shan't be long," I smirk at her as I pull myself out of the bed and stand in front of her. Instinctively, I swoop down and give her a small kiss on the mouth before heading into the bathroom to shower.

Closing the door behind me and making my way over to the shower stall, I begin to muse about meeting Hermione's parents properly. I wonder if she has explained our, shall we say, colourful past to them? Had she cried to them about my taunting her? No. Hermione would not have cried about me to her parents. She may have ranted on about me a few time no doubt, but whether they would put two and two together is completely beyond me.

Thinking about it, I realize that I'm actually nervous to meet these people. The last time I was this nervous, or nervous at all really, was a really long time ago. I don't even remember the last time I was truly nervous. Why should I be nervous anyways? It's not like Hermione is my _girlfriend_ or anything, right? We are just friends, as we have established many times before. Friends can snuggle, kiss and hug, right? Surely she did this with Potty and Weasley from time to time.

That thought sends a strange pang of jealousy through me. Why? I shouldn't be jealous.

_You have no claim over her,_ I remind myself as I begin to lather some of this muggle shampoo into my hair. It smells like Hermione. Like strawberries. I smile a bit to myself as I massage the suds into my scalp and continue with my previous thoughts.

What do I even know about Hermione's parent's that is making me so anxious to meet them? I know they are muggles. Last year at this time, I wouldn't be caught dead in the presence of muggles, but here I am now, with a muggleborn friend no less, so that can't be it. They are healers of some sort, aren't they? Some kind of tooth doctor, Hermione had explained once. I didn't completely understand, as I had only been half listening, due to the fact that I'd been half asleep when she'd mentioned it. And I was eavesdropping on her and the Dipstick Duo in Herbology in second year.

As I rinse the soap suds out of my hair, I realize that I really have nothing to be nervous about. Not a thing. So why am I still feeling like this?

Sighing, I turn the water off, step through the ornate shower doors and grab a towel from the rack beside me. Quickly towelling myself off and wrapping the towel around my waist, I walk back into Hermione's bedroom to get dressed. Upon my entry, I notice Hermione sat on her transfigured bed, looking at what seems to be a muggle photo album. She's dressed in a knee length black dress that really accentuates her body, but I'm really more interested in what she's looking at. I know, it surprises me too.

"What are you looking at?" I ask, walking over to sit beside her.

"My scrapbook," she replies without looking up.

Looking over her shoulder, I see a younger looking Hermione with her mother and presumably her father. There are pictures of them in Switzerland, in France and in Spain.

"Wow, does your family travel a lot then?" I ask her.

"Sometimes," she replies as she flips to the next page, revealing a photo of Hermione, grinning from ear to ear, standing in front of the concealed entrance to Platform 9 ¾ in Kings Cross Station. Written underneath it are the words "Hermione's first day of boarding school!"

"Why does it say boarding school?" I ask her.

"My grandmother and grandfather made this book for me. My grandmother is very big into scrapbooking and crafts, and since they don't really know about me, or at least my grandmother doesn't …" she trailed of, a hint of sadness in her voice.

I see her bottom lip begin to tremble and notice her eyes look a bit shinier than normal, as though they are welling up with tears. Instinctively I put my arm around her and pull her into me as if to comfort her. She obliges and we sit there in silence for a moment.

I listen as she takes a steadying breath and turns to look up at me. "Thanks again, for coming with me. I don't know how I can every repay you," she frowns as she said the words.

"I'm sure we can think of something," I smirk as I lean down to peck her on the lips. I pull back slightly, but her hands come up to my face and pull me back down to her. A few moments later there is a clearing of a throat behind us. Shocked, we jump apart and turn to see who it was.

Standing in the doorway of Hermione's room was a medium height man with sandy brown hair, dark brown eyes and rimless spectacles. His facial expression is one that I can't quite make out. His gaze shifts between Hermione and myself before finally settling on Hermione. I was quite surprised when a cheeky smirk crossed his face.

"Your mother said that breakfast is ready, Hermione. You and your, uh, _friend_ should consider joining us," the man said.

Hermione, whose face was bright red, nodded slightly, "Sure, George. We'll be there in a moment."

"Mhmm. I bet you will," he winked at us before departing.

Hermione looked at me, looked down at her eyes widened. "Oh. My. God. My uncle thinks we were-"

"No, he doesn't," I cut her off, standing up. "Relax, its fine. Don't worry that bushy little head of yours," I wink at her. "I'll be back in a moment, I'll just go get dressed," I collect my clothes for the day and make my way back to the bathroom.

I quickly get changed into my black dress robes and spell dry my hair, leaving it down. I stopped gelling it back a few years ago. Slicking it back made me feel so young. I emerge from the bathroom once more and watch as Hermione eyes me.

"Erm, Draco," she starts, hesitantly. "You can't wear those robes."

"What?" I said shocked. "Why? These are the finest robes that money can buy."

"I have no doubt," she smiled. "But this is a muggle funeral. Muggles don't wear robes, remember?"

Fuck. I hadn't thought about that. Of course they don't wear robes.

"No matter," she smiled, grabbing her wand from her small handbag. She looked me up and down for a moment before waving her wand towards me and muttering a few words.

My robes were suddenly changed to a muggle suit. I was wearing black trousers, a crisp white shirt, a black jacket and a silver tie, undoubtedly that matched the shade of my eyes.

"Much better," she said in a satisfied voice.

I, on the other hand, was fuming. "Those were very pricey, you know."

"Oh, hush, I will transfigure them back later on before we go back to the school. Let's go, I'm hungry and we'll be late if we procrastinate any longer."

Sighing in exasperation, but deciding not to argue at the moment, I followed her down the corridor and down the grand staircase before we make our way to the kitchen.

Upon entering I see four others in the room. Hermione mother is dishing up a plate and hands it too the same man that walked in on Hermione and I minutes ago, George, wasn't it?

Next, my eyes land on a man, who is about the same height as myself, with hair just shades darker than George's, a lean build and sporting spectacles with bold black frames in front of his deep brown eyes. Clearly, Hermione inherited this man's eyes and skin tone.

Beside the man that I presume is Hermione's father, is a tall, elegant looking woman with fiercely red hair, cerulean coloured eyes and perfectly bowed lips. Her hair was obviously curly like Hermione's, but wasn't quite the same bushiness.

"Ah, there they are," George smiled at us.

The other three adults turned to look at us as we walked over to where they were congregated.

"Good morning, you two. I hope you slept well," Mrs. Granger smiled at me.

"I did, thank you Mrs. Granger," I began, but before I could continue I was cut off.

"Oh, please, Draco, call me Cat," Hermione's mother smiled. "It makes me feel old to be called Mrs. Granger," she scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"My apologies. And may I just say, breakfast smells divine," I send a smile her way.

The four adults laugh.

"A suck up," George laughs. "I love it."

I scowl at him. I am not a suck up. I merely state the truth in a charming manner.

"Oh, hush George. Draco, this is Hermione's father, Henry. Henry, this is Hermione's friend Draco."

"Ah, pleasure to meet you, young man. Again, call me Henry," the dark haired man smiled, walking over to shake my hand.

"This is my brother, George," he motioned to George before gesturing to the red haired woman. "And my sister, Florence."

I nod and smile at both of them in acknowledgement as Cat hands me a plate of food. Looking down at the pancakes, bacon and sausages piled before me, my stomach grumbles slightly. I hope no one heard that.

Hermione also takes a plate of food from her mother and takes a seat on one of the stools in front of us. I also take a seat and smile once more at Cat.

"Thank you," I said to her.

"Oh, it's not a bother darling. I'm very glad you came with Hermione, she really needs a friend here with her today," she gave me a tight smile.

"Mum," Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes.

I chuckle slightly before digging into the plate of food in front of me.

"Well then," Henry said. "Make the most of this situation, shall we? Tell us about yourself, Draco. We have a while before we need to head to the church."

I swallow the food in my mouth before beginning to speak. "Erm, well, what would you like to know?"

"Oh, any old thing," Florence smiles at me encouragingly.

I still feel extremely nervous, but nod and continue. "Well, I'm in my last year of school, like Hermione. I enjoy playing Qu—sports," I catch myself, unsure if Hermione's aunt and uncle know about the wizarding world.

"Ah, Quidditch, I presume?" George asked.

"Yes," I reply simply. Apparently they do. "I'm head boy at Hogwarts," I go on. "I'm second in the year, behind Hermione of course. I enjoy reading, hanging with my friends, etcetera. Stuff any teenager likes to do."

"And what do you plan to do after you finish at Hogwarts?" Cat asked me as I shoved another forkful of food in my mouth.

"Mum!" Hermione scowled at her mother.

"It's just a question, Hermione Jean, calm yourself."

"I didn't realize that he was going to be interrogated over breakfast," Hermione grumbled, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure Draco doesn't want to be put in the spotlight."

"Mmmm," I made a noise to grab the attention of them all. Swallowing my food, I smirk. "Pardon me, but on the contrary, I quite enjoy being in the spotlight."

Everyone, save Hermione, chuckled before I continued. "To answer your question, Cat, I haven't quite decided. I have quite a few options to be honest. I was considering doing some international ministry work, or possibly attending a wizarding university to get that extra education. The more education you get, the more likely you are to get a well paid job."

"Good man," Henry nodded. "A higher education is always an asset."

"I concur," Florence piped up. "Hermione was telling me about the wizarding institution that she was looking at attending that is located in France, not far from where my resort is located. If you end up attending as well, you are more than welcome to stay at the resort, as I offered Hermione. Any friend of Hermione's is welcome."

"Thank you," I said, surprised by the offer. A woman who didn't know me at all was offering me a place to live while I went to university.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice Hermione stiffen, though. Maybe she wasn't very happy about this offer? I would have to ask her later.

"So, George, how are things going in America?" Cat piped up, changing the topic of conversation.

-.-

Two o'clock in the afternoon. The funeral service for James Henry Granger ended about a half hour ago and I was standing with Hermione as people came over to offer her their condolences. She accepted all of them and after about another five minutes she turned to look at me.

"I know that there's still a reception to go to, but I really don't want to go," she said to me. "Would you come home with me, instead?"

I'm really not sure that that is a good idea. She shouldn't be running off and not facing the fact that someone important in her life is gone.

"Hermione," I begin gently. "Running away from the fact that your grandfather is gone won't change anything."

Hermione's eyes narrowed for a moment, but they quickly softened. "No, it's not that. It's just that I would rather not be told how great of a man he was by people who barely know him. I'm in the mood for a big gathering of people. I would rather stop at Sainsbury's or something, grab a couple bottles of wine and just kinda sit back. My parents will understand."

I give her a small smile. "If you're sure that's what you want, I'll come with you. You're parents won't mind if we are in the house alone together?"

Hermione smiled a shook her head. "I doubt it. I'll go tell them we're leaving anyways. I can give you a tour of the rest of the place too," she added before turning away. "I'll meet you at the door," she called over her shoulder.

I walked over to the door, thinking about things that I need to do before classes started in the morning. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going; I was just walking in the general direction of the door.

"Ouch," I mumbled, knocking into something hard in front of me. I couldn't see anything though.

I heard a familiar voice mutter something, and another one mutter back. They obviously thought there was enough background noise for me not to hear them.

"You know," I drawled, pretending to examine my fingernails. "Being off school grounds without explicit permission from one's guardians and the Headmaster's permission is strictly prohibited. The minimum penalty is one month's detention, if not expulsion."

"Sod off, Malfoy. It's not like you're here with both Dumbledore's and your parent's permission," I heard Weasley's voice growl before he grunted in pain. "Ouch, Harry! Why'd ya do that?"

"So much for playing it cool," I heard Potter hiss. "Why are you here anyway, Malfoy?"

"I'm here with a friend," I casually informed them, examining the other hand now.

Before they could say anything else, Hermione appeared beside me. "There you are. Right, let's get out of this zoo," she sighed, taking my hand in hers.

I distinctly heard Weasley say something, but it sounded muffled, as though Pothead had covered his mouth. Luckily, Hermione hadn't noticed.

"Sure, let's go," I said, leading her around the dipstick duo she hadn't know was there. As we walked towards the door, I could feel both the boy's glares boring into me. Just before stepping out through the door, I threw them a triumphant smirk over my shoulder.

Hermione and I walked down the quiet road from the church towards a busier road ahead.

"Where are we going?" I asked Hermione.

"There's a Marks and Spencer's up around the corner, we'll go there, get some wine and then head back to mine. Maybe grab something for dinner."

"What's a Marks and Spencer's?" I asked, confused.

"It's a department store," she said simply before looking up at me. She sighed when she still saw confusion on my face and continued. "It sells food, clothes, etc. It's like Diagon Alley, but all in one massive shop!" She added.

"Oh!" I said, finally understanding. "Well, why didn't you say that to begin with?"

She rolled her eyes at me.

-.-

After going to Diagon Alley All-in-one, Hermione led me into a secluded alley and we apperated into her sitting room.

"Well, let's put this stuff in the fridge, shall we?"

"In the what?" She's confused me again.

"The refrigerator. It keeps food cold to prevent it from spoiling. Come, I'll show you," she gestured for me to follow her. We walked into the kitchen and I watched as she went over to a large rectangular object and pointed.

"This," she explained, "is a refrigerator. See," she opened the door. "It's cooler than room temperature to keep food fresher longer. It also chills water and other beverages."

Interesting things these muggles come up with. I helped Hermione put the stuff we'd bought away and then she insisted on giving me a tour of her house.

"I didn't get to show you around last night, so I have to do it now," she laughed.

"Okay, fine," I said, removing the black jacket of my suit and loosening my tie. "Go on then."

Hermione led me around her house, through the living areas, the formal dining room, the lounge, the sunroom, the guest bedrooms upstairs, the guest wing and the entertainment room before leading me into her back garden.

In front of me, was a medium sized pool and a large square bathtub looking thing beside it, but it was already filled.

"What is that?" I asked her, pointing to the big box.

"It's a hot tub," she explained. "It's like an outside bathtub, but isn't meant for bathing. It's meant to be relaxing." A moment later a large grin crossed her face. "Want to give it a go?"

"Uhh, I'd rather not be in my birthday suit in your back gardens," I raised an eyebrow.

A horrified look crossed her face. "Heavens, no! You wear a swimsuit in it! As if you are swimming," she explained quickly.

"Oh, right, then, sure? Why not, right?"

Hermione grinned, pulled out her wand and transfigured her black dress into a black one piece swimsuit. I ignored the feeling of disappointment that she didn't turn it into a bikini. I watched as she began to walk over to the 'hot tub'.

"Wait! What about me?"

"Transfigure your own," she shrugged.

"Hermione? Need I remind you that this suit is originally a five hundred galleon set of robes? It does not do water."

"Well, then wear your boxers. Surely, you aren't going commando," she smirked before stepping into the water.

Bitch. I carefully undress, folding the clothes and setting them neatly on a lawn chair on the deck. When I'm in nothing but my boxers, thank goodness I hadn't worn my silk ones today, I walked over to join Hermione.

I tested the water with my toe before stepping in fully and sitting down opposite Hermione. A moment later, it felt like there was someone trying to poke a large stick or something into my back.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed, jumping up in surprise.

"Oh, hush, it's just the jets," she giggled. "You'll get used to it."

After a moment, she reached for her wand and flicked it silently. A moment later, one of the wine bottles we'd gotten earlier as well as two wine glasses came into view, settling by Hermione on the edge of the hot tub. Hermione poured each of us a glass and handed one to me.

"Thanks," I said before taking a sip. The unwooded chardonnay she had picked out was really nice, I do admit.

"You're welcome," she replied, taking a sip from her own glass.

We sat there for a while in a peaceful silence when Hermione interrupted my thoughts.

"I didn't realize that you were planning on attending a university."

I nod in response, thinking carefully about how I should answer. "Yes, I've always been interested. However, because of my, erm, well, for lack of a better word, bloodlines, I'm not expected too. It's not common that a pureblood witch or wizard attends any school after their teenage years."

"I know," she said simply. "That's why I was shocked to hear you say it."

That must have been why she'd stiffen so suddenly earlier.

"Oh. Well, there you have it. I've sent in my applications for Paris, Leon, Madrid and Brussels."

"Leon? Really? I applied there as well, for Integration of Magical and Magical Healing."

I raised an eyebrow at her. Go figure she'd choose something like that.

"So, you're aunt lives in France, then? You said she owns a resort that plays host to lots of 'wizarding folk', but she's clearly a muggle. How does that work?"

"Oh," she laughed. "Well, obviously, I've told all my friends at school about her resort since the end of first year, suggesting they all go try it out. Many of them did, because they were interested, and then after fourth year, when Fleur and Bill Weasley married, and since I get on better with Fleur now, I mentioned it to her too, who mentioned it to her friends in France and everything. So basically, her wizarding clientele just kept going up and still is."

"Interesting," I mused. "I wonder why I've not heard of it if it's so popular."

"You probably have. You probably just knew it was run by a muggle so diminished any interest in it."

I searched her face for any scorn, anger, or anything negative basically, but found nothing.

"Hermione? Where are you?" A voice from inside called.

"Out here," she smiled.

Florence stepped out onto the deck and smiled at the two of us.

"Hello, darlings. I couldn't bear to be there anymore, so I just left it all behind, thought I'd come see what you two were up too. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Hermione gestured for her to come into the water.

"Right, well, I'll go change and grab a glass. There's no way you're not sharing that wine with me," she winked.

Florence stood up and began to walk towards the door. Just as she opened it, however, she got knocked back a step by an invisible force.

"What the-" I heard a male voice say in shock. I groaned inwardly and rolled my eyes. These two are true idiots if I've ever seen ones.

"What the hell was that?" Florence asked.

There was no response for a minute. Finally a rolled my eyes looked over in the general direction of where I thought they'd be.

"Oh, for the sake of Merlin. Hermione, Pothead and Weaselbee are here to see you."

Hermione gave me a confused look for a moment before her eyes widened in realization. "Really? Are you two fucking idiots? Do you know what the consequences of this is?" she yelled to nowhere in particular, but turning to glare at the two boys as the removed their invisibility cloak. "You will receive at least a month's detention, not to mention that you are risking expulsion! You two are out of your minds!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know all that. What we don't know is why HE is here, and not us!" Weasley snarled.

"Oh, get over it, Ron. I didn't ask why you say with Blaise Zabini in the library yesterday instead of coming over to sit with me. Draco is my friend, like Blaise is yours. Get over it," she threw her hands up in frustration. "Now, out of here, both of you, before I resort to taking house points off of you!"

"You're in our house too! You wouldn't take points off your own house!"

"Watch me," Hermione's eyes narrowed, sending the message loud and clear that she wouldn't be afraid too.

"See you at school, 'Mione," Potter said quickly, apperating away. Weasley followed suite, but not before sending a menacing scowl my way.

**-.-**

**Well, there you go! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**Love you all! You're reviews motivate me to keep going! :D**

**xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I hope this satisfies all of your hunger! And remember, I always appreciate feedback!**

**As always, thank you for that amazing response to the previous chapter and I hope this one lives up to your expectations.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. I do, however, own the invention of the SQI. Maybe I should get that patented. :P**

**ENJOY!**

**Monday, February 16****th****, 1998**

"Do you think I maybe over reacted?" Hermione asked me for what had to be at least the tenth time since she'd seen Pothead and Weasel.

"No," I hiss at her. "They were breaking school rules, and Merlin knows that they get away with that more than enough. Give it a rest, will you?"

"Hmph," she grunted and crossed her arms.

It was nearly two in the morning, and we are meant to leave for Hogwarts at six in the morning. However, instead of sleeping like we probably should be, we were still sitting in Hermione's garden with her family.

"I disagree," Florence piped in as she poured everyone another glass of wine. "I mean, yes, I've only met the boys twice, but from what I know about them, they've been good friends to you since you began your education at Hogwarts, Hermione. They just wanted to be here to support you, as friends should. Yes, they may have broken the rules, but they did it with a good reason and you should be grateful that you have friends that care about you so much. They obviously thought the reason was greater than the risk, if you follow me."

I scowled at Florence, but I knew she was right. The loyalty between Hermione and the two shitheads was undeniable coveted by many people that attended Hogwarts. Whereas many people grow apart and make new friends, those three have been together since nearly the start. It's almost as if their friendship was indestructible.

I watch as Hermione nods slightly, informing her aunt that she'd understood what she was saying before George added his opinion into the conversation as well.

"Besides, 'Mione, it's never a bad thing to have a few boy's chasing after you," he winked at her.

Hermione gave him a small smile, while everyone else in the garden, save myself, chuckled at George's lame joke.

"Haha, Uncle George. You're soooo funny," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, I know."

Hermione sighed and took a large gulp of wine.

"Dwelling on it won't change anything, love," Henry told her. "The best you can do now is speak to them when you get back to school in the morning."

Hermione nodded once more but didn't say anything.

"Speaking of which," Cat began. "You two should probably be getting some sleep. Lord knows -"

"Give 'em a break, Cat. They're fine; they're adults now after all. Let them decide when it's bedtime," Henry put in and winked at Hermione and myself.

Cat rolled her eyes but did not argue.

"So, Draco," George turned to me. "Have you ever been to America?"

"No, I'm afraid I've not been. It's not something that I have been interested in, if I'm being honest."

"What? Travelling in general or travelling to America?"

"Travelling to America," I clarified. "As I understand it, the American Wizarding Society has begun to integrate Muggle Technology into everyday life, which I do applaud them for, but that has only come about lately," I glanced over to Hermione before continuing. "Perhaps I will go there someday, but I've heard more than a few horror stories about muggles over there."

"Like what?" Florence asked me with a confused look on her face.

"Freddie Kruger, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Clay Aiken," I listed off.

"All fictional, I assure you. Well, Clay Aiken is real. But he's not really anything to be afraid of. He's only a has been artist," George laughed.

"Well, Hermione and Draco will be coming to visit me in France first, Georgie. They need a proper education and from what I head, the Parisian university is the best there is. Highly competitive, apparently," Florence added, challenging her brother.

"Surely America has some nice schools as well," George started before going on about schools he'd heard about in America. I tuned him out as I began to think.

Florence had just said that Hermione and I would be visiting her. As if Hermione and I were the most natural thing to put together in the world. If someone told me that two weeks ago, I would personally have escorted them to St. Mungo's for a head examination. However, as it is now, it almost seems like Hermione and I are the most natural thing in the world.

We get along better than any other couple I know, even my Aunt Andromeda and her muggleborn husband Ted. They were the happiest married couple I knew and I never remember them falling out or being awkward around one another. I had always wanted a relationship like their when I was younger. A relationship built on mutual trust, love and caring. One where the other person would accept me as I am. Not that I am flawed in any way, oh no, but they have to accept that they will never be quite as perfect as myself. I've never told anyone that, however. How could I? N one could ever know that I, Draco Malfoy, actually have a soft side.

Unfortunately, I have a feeling I've already shown Hermione more of that side than I should have. Oddly enough, I don't mind.

I wonder if things will develop between me and Hermione. There is no use in denying that I am attracted to her anymore. It's blatantly obvious. She's the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning, and the last thing I want to be around before sleeping at night. I'm constantly having to make myself focus in lessons because I find that I'm thinking about her. Nothing mushy, of course, but just things like how she's be behaving in the class or wondering what she's learning when she's not in the same lesson.

Oh Merlin. I sound like a fucking love sick kneazle.

Shit. Fuck. Shit Fuck.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I snapped my eyes to her before looking around and saw that everyone was staring at me.

"Terribly sorry," I smirk. "Got lost in my thoughts."

"Ah," Henry smiled at me. "No worry, son. I used to tell Hermione that getting lost in her thoughts only meant that she's a bloody genius, didn't I, princess?"

"Yes, dad," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, I suppose it's good that you encouraged it, sir. I'm sure you're well aware that Hermione has been named the Brightest Witch of the Age? And the smartest that Hogwarts has seen in twenty years," I drawled.

No one said anything for a moment, all in shock at what they had just heard apparently. Hermione was bright red, and sending me a very angry glare.

"Hermione, is this true?" Cat asked her daughter.

"Of course it's true!" Florence put in before Hermione could respond. "She's always been bloody brilliant, she has! How could you doubt it for a moment?"

"I don't doubt it!" Cat countered. "In fact, I had always thought she'd exceeded any of her classmates, even before she went off to Hogwarts. However, I was not aware that she was recognized in the wizarding world as such."

"Oh yes," I continued. "Hermione is very well known in our world. What, between being best friends with Harry Potter and being the cleverest witch to come through Hogwarts in twenty something years. Oh, as well as the short lived relationship with Quidditch Star Viktor Krum, who plays for the Bulgarian team. Her name is well known, there is no doubt."

Hermione looked at me and if looks could kill, I would be a lot more than just six feet under. I would be all the way on the other side of the planet right now. That is, if I managed to live that far.

"Really?" Henry asked, in a slightly surprised tone. "That's interesting Hermione. Why did you never tell us?"

Hermione regained some of her composure before replying to her family. "Well dad, you and mum always taught me that it's not polite to brag."

I laughed out loud. God, the quick wit of her tongue never failed to amaze me. Apparently, everyone else in the garden felt the same because we were all laughing.

"Oh, goodness, me," Florence stifled a yawn, standing up after finishing her glass of wine. "I do think it's time for bed. It's been quite a long day, and I think a night of rest is just what the doctor ordered." She turned to Hermione and gestured for her to stand up as well. A moment later, the two girls were hugging. "You take good care of yourself. Don't study too hard, and let me know about that university."

"I will, don't worry," Hermione assured her, pulling away.

Before I knew it, Florence was pulling me into an upright position and embracing me. "You make sure she's taking care of herself, or I'll find you, so help me God," she laughed before pulling away and looking me in the eye. "In all seriousness, though. You take care as well, and make sure you let me know about your plans for university as well."

"Of course," I replied automatically. I wasn't sure how to react, so I just did the polite thing and agreed.

"Good. Well, good bye you two. And I'll see the rest of you in the morning."

As Florence walked into the house, George, Henry and Cat seemed to agree that it was time to retire to bed and they all bid us farewell.

As they all too went inside, Hermione flicked her wand and the glasses flew in the doors to the kitchen and she turned and smiled at me.

"Tired?" she asked.

Up until that moment, I felt wide awake. Now that I was thinking about it, however, I felt completely knackered.

"Exhausted," I nodded.

Hermione smiled once more before taking my hand and leading me up to her bedroom. She let go of my hand and went into the bathroom for a moment.

Taking this moment to change into my pyjamas and set my wand to wake me up at five. A quick glance at the clock lets me know that we would be able to get just under two and a half hours of sleep, so I yawned and crawled under the covers. I didn't even hear Hermione return from the bathroom. I was nearly asleep when I felt her crawl in to the bed beside me.

"Is it okay if I sleep in here with you?"

I turned and wrapped my arms around her and promptly fell asleep with my head snuggled into her shoulder.

Oh god. I really am a love sick kneazle.

-.-

There was a buzzing noise that was disturbing my sleep and I was not appreciating it.

I did not like it one bit, actually.

Not at all.

Then I realized it must be my wand alarm that I'd set before going to sleep. Cracking one eye open and looking at Hermione's muggle time keeper, alarm clock, I think she called it, I saw the red numbers glowing one minute past five.

"Mmmm, just five more minutes please?" Hermione grumbled.

"Ten sounds better," I muttered to her as I reset my wand for ten minutes later.

-.-

"SHIT! Draco, wake up!"

My eyes snap open at Hermione's voice yelling at me. "What?"

"We have five minutes before we need to be leaving, get your ass out of bed," she informed me, running around waving her wand and having things fly towards her from every direction. I took a look at the clock beside me and noticed that it was indeed five fifty five in the morning.

"Shit!" I jumped out of bed, and starting summoning all of my belongings. I quickly began to change out of my silk bottoms and into my school robes.

"Oh, shit! Can't you change in privacy like a normal person?" Hermione scowled at me upon turning and seeing me pulling my boxers up.

"It's not like it's nothing you've never seen before," I smirk and wink at her before shrinking my belongings and sticking them into the pocket of my robes.

Hermione scowled at me once more before running into the bathroom and emerging thirty seconds later in her school robes.

She pointed her wand at her transfigured bed and turned it back into that rubber inflatable thing, (I can't remember the name) and then also shrunk her belongings before putting them in her pocket.

"Got everything?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Good, let's go then," she pulled out that strange looking coin that Dumbledore had given us.

"I've been meaning to ask you. Why did Dumbledore tell you not to spend this fake coin anyways?"

"It's a muggle pound coin," she explained quickly, tapping the pound coin with her wand to activate the portkey.

We pressed our fingers to the coin and after a moment we were travelling back to Hogwarts. We landed a moment later with a thud, but at least Hermione managed to stay upright this time.

"Ah, right on time, I see. Although, I must say, Miss Granger, this is one of your worst hair days in a long time," came the drawl of my godfather.

Hermione and I whipped around to see Severus standing there waiting for us.

"Hello to you, too, Professor," Hermione grumbled, beginning the trek towards the castle gates.

"My, my, we are in a good mood, aren't we?"

"Yes, well, perhaps if _someone_ had set their wand properly, I wouldn't have been forced to get ready to come back in less than five minutes," she snapped, turning for the slightest moment to glare menacingly at me.

"I did set my wand properly," I said indignantly. "I will not apologize for being a heavy sleeper and not hearing it go off."

"You never apologize for anything anyways, Malfoy," she snorted before picking up her pace to put more distance between us.

Before I could reply, Severus put his hand on my shoulder to get my attention. As I looked over at him, he shook his head, indicating that I shouldn't say anything.

"Just give her some time to cool off. From the looks of it, neither of you got much sleep. I can only hope it wasn't because you were being, er, irresponsible."

It took me a moment to understand what Severus was insinuating.

"Merlin, I wish!" I smirked at him. "We were up until half past two with her family drinking and talking. Making the most of out the situation and all that shite."

"I see," Severus said.

The rest of the walk to the castle was spent in silence and Hermione was nowhere in sight, presumably half way up to our dorm.

Thanking Severus, I too began to make my way up to my dorm and found Hermione on the sofa when I entered. Without a word I went into my own room and checked the time. Breakfast wouldn't even begin to be served until seven, so we still had just over forty minutes.

Remembering I had a test in Charms first thing, I grabbed my textbook and my SQI. A gift from my parents at the beginning of the term, my Spell Quality Indicator had proven more useful that I would have thought. The small ball worked similar to a Remembrall. The charm caster would aim for the small ball and the smoke in the ball will change colour according to the quality of the charm, black smoke being horrendous quality and gold smoke meaning a superbly powerful charm. Perfect, in other words. Apparently, SQI's are quite rare, but very useful.

Making my way back to the common room, I see Hermione still sat on one of the sofas, reading, of course, and I wander to the other end of the room.

Setting the SQI on the floor, I took a few steps back and began going over the charms in my text that I would be required to perform for Flitwick later on.

After practising for a few minutes, I was so engrossed that I hadn't even heard Hermione wander over.

"Where did you get that?" she asked curiously.

"Hmm? Get what?" I asked, not looking at her. Why should I? She was being a bit of bitch earlier, so as far as I'm concerned, I need not be polite to her.

"That SQI. I've been trying to get one for ages!"

"Oh, that. It was a gift from my parents in September. Rather handy," I smirked, trying to rub it in a bit.

"I see," she said slowly.

"Yeah. It's definitely helped me improve. Not that I wasn't good before, of course, but this really does help you make your charms stronger, since you can see from the start if your charm is good enough or not."

Hermione snorted. "Right,"

"Don't believe me? Go on then, you try!" I challenged her. "I will pick a charm from the text, and then you can cast it first. After that, I'll try it. Then we'll look at how to improve each of our charms, and we'll recast. See whose is stronger."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at me. "Why do I have to go first?"

"Scared, Granger?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Of course not," she scoffed indignantly.

"Good, well then. Let's try the…" I took a moment to flip through my textbook to find a challenging one that I hope she would have problems with. "Patronus Charm."

Hermione's eyes widened for a moment before she smirked.

"Have you ever performed a Patronus?" she asked me with an eyebrow raised.

"Being honest, no, not a complete one anyways," I tell her, warily.

"Oh. Okay," she smiled slightly before turning to the small ball and pulling out her wand. "Expecto Patronum!"

I'm immediately blinded by a silver light and I nearly faint when I notice that an otter shape is pouncing around my SQI on the floor. My jaw falls open. She's just cast a Patronus. How the heck did she do that?

"Here's a question," I said, narrowing my eyes at her. "Have YOU ever cast a Patronus?"

"Yes," she smirked at me. "I learned in fifth year."

"Why?"

She shrugged, not giving me an explanation. "Your turn!"

"No way! How is that fair, it was supposed to be a spell that you hadn't already mastered, which you clearly have since the smoke is nearly gold. Just a little too yellow to be perfect," I argue looking at the smoke in the ball, which was a goldy yellow, but not quite a pure gold colour.

"You didn't specify, come on now. You're turn," she insisted.

Sighing, I focussed all of my energy into the charm I was about to attempt.

"Expecto Patronum!" I yelled, firing my wand at the small ball.

I waited as a stream of silver light escaped the end of my wand, but no solid form came to life and the smoke in the ball turned a whitey silver shade.

I would have attempted again, but that one had taken more energy out of me than normal.

Hermione looked at me wistfully at a moment.

"May I ask what memory you are using to produce the charm?"

I looked at her quizzically. "Excuse me?"

"You're memory. The happy memory that you are using to produce the charm," she explained, sounding cautious.

"Erm, I'm not using a memory, really. Just thinking about how good it would feel to succeed in producing the charm," I told her.

Hermione looked around avoiding eye contact with me for a moment before looking at her feet and taking in a deep breath.

"The best Patronus' are produced when the spell caster is thinking about something that makes them extremely happy, or focussing on a very happy memory."

Bewildered, I gave her a funny look before turning to the text book. It didn't say that in there. "It doesn't say that in the text book."

"I know," she said, finally making eye contact. "But it's true. That's how Harry learned to produce his and that's how he taught us in fifth year."

"Wait. You mean you learned it in that stupid rebellion club of yours in fifth year?" I said, piecing two and two together.

"It was not a rebellion group!" She argued, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at me. "It was called Dumbledore's Army and we were fighting for our own rights. If Umbridge didn't want to allow us to learn what we were going to need to learn, then we had to do it somehow."

"Right, which meant you were fighting against Umbridge. Which would be a rebellion, would it not?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's not the point. The point is that if you want a stronger Patronus, you need to think of a very happy memory." She sent a small smile my way before turning to walk away.

"Like what?"

"What?"

"Yes, what?" I scowled, getting annoyed. "What kind of memory should I be thinking of?"

"The happiest memory you can think of," she shrugged before returning to the sofa.

"What memory do you think of?"

Hermione shrugged, "It depends on how I'm feeling at the time."

She walked back to the sofa and left me to contemplate what memory I should be focussing on when producing a Patronus.

Preparing myself once more, I focus on the day that I made the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Nothing. Not even a silver stream of light this time.

Well shit. Letting out a sigh of exasperation I look around the room and allow my eyes to fall on Hermione's curled up form, her nose buried in book.

Suddenly, I remembered when Hermione had shown me the memories my subconscious had divulged to her while we were brewing that potion.

Taking a deep breath, I focussing on the first time I'd ever seen Hermione. That day on the train.

"Expecto Patronum!" I yelled.

I had to take a step back to regain my balance, but when I opened my eyes, there was a large silver creature standing in front of me. Upon further inspection, I realized it was a miniature Hebridean Black dragon.

Feeling worn out, I dropped my wand, breaking the connection of the charm and went to sit down opposite Hermione, who was beaming at me.

"Here," she said, handing me some chocolate from her bag. "This will help. How do you feel?"

"Knackered. But oddly, extremely happy and," I hesitated, looking for the right word. "Just happy."

Hermione nodded. "It is exhausting and it's a difficult charm to master, which is why it's not included in the curriculum."

I nodded absentmindedly, and took a bit out of the chocolate Hermione gave me.

"I'm going to breakfast, I'll see you later," Hermione told me, giving me a small smile. "Congratulations, as well. That memory you used must have been a hell of a good one for you to get it that quickly." She said over her shoulder, heading to the door of the common room.

"You have no idea," I muttered to myself.

**Tuesday, February 17****th****, 1998**

_Draco,_

_I trust that your school trip went well and that you saw once more how muggle are inferior to us magical beings. No need to impress on you how important it is that you remember that throughout your life time._

_I am writing to you today in hopes that you may be able to respond with what you are planning to do for the Easter Break next month. Your mother and I were considering going to the French villa for the week, meaning the Manor will be empty. Of course you are welcome to accompany us to France, but we thought you may like to invite some of your school mates over to Manor for the week. No doubt, with all of you going your separate ways at the end of term, that you would like a chance to "live it up" as you put it last summer._

_Alternatively, the Italian villa and Spanish acreage are available at your disposal, but please so let us know in advance so that your mother can see to it that the house elves open it up properly for you and prepare it for your guests._

_Signed,_

_Your father._

I sighed as I finished reading the letter, folding it and placing it on the table. I looked down at my breakfast plate and pushed it away, suddenly losing my appetite.

"Spill," Blaise said, who was sitting across from me.

I pushed the letter to Blaise, indicating that he should read it himself and I looked across the hall to Hermione, who was sitting and talking animatedly with Potter and Weasley. As if she felt my eyes on her, she looked towards me and gave me a small smile before turning back to Weasley and scowling at him.

"Mate, this is great!" Blaise draws my attention back.

"I spose," I mutter.

"No, really. Think about it. You want to get Granger into your bed, what better way than holding a huge party for all the seventh years at the Italian Villa? That place is more than big enough to house all of the year, and it'll give us all a chance to move past this petty inner house rivalry," Blaise reasons. "Besides," he adds with a wink, "I'll have a homeland advantage."

Rolling my eyes before narrowing them and glaring at him I ask, "What makes you think I want to get Herm—Granger into my bed?"

Blaise smirked and raised an eyebrow at me. "Who?"

"Granger," I repeated, determinedly.

"Right, well mate, set aside the fact that you've not paid any attention to any other girl in the past two weeks and the fact that you are spending any free minute you can get with her or staring at her, it's just common sense. You two are practically, how do the muggles put it, 'made for each other'," he smirked once more.

"We are NOT 'made for each other', Blaise."

"Regardless, you should have this party. It'll show her that you're so over the inter house rivalries and possibly get into the 'acceptable' books of Potter and Weasley so you can do whatever it is you want with Granger. Besides, Weasley's not that bad once you get to know him," Blaise scowled.

I chuckled. "Well, at least I know it's not only me that's been affected by this potion. I suppose you are right. How am I going to get this around father though? You know what he's like. He will not agree to me hosting a bunch of non-'purebloods'."

"Simple. It's your responsibility to promote house unity as head boy, and even though you are 'unhappy' and 'feel terrible about following through with it,' you feel that it would be best for all involved. And that you will ensure the house elves give the villa a superb cleaning after they all leave."

"You've just thought of everything, haven't you?" I mutter darkly.

"I've just had to take over the role of conniving Slytherin the past few months, since you've been preoccupied," he shrugged.

"What's going on?" Theodore Nott interrupts us, sitting down opposite me beside Blaise.

"We're party planning," Blaise smirks before I can say anything. "Easter Break, the Malfoy's Italian Villa!"

"Oh man! Count me in! It took me the first week back afterwards last time to recover! It was rough, but so worth it."

"Yeah, well, we're inviting the whole seventh year," Blaise explained.

"Sweet, the more girls, the better," Theo winked, before pushing his dark shaggy hair out of his periwinkle eyes. I always thought that Theo's eyes made him a little less Slytherin.

"I thought you were trying to get with Brown?" Blaise asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, well," Theo scowled. "Apparently she's not quite over Weasley."

"Oh, don't worry mate. Weasley isn't interested in her. He's got his sights set elsewhere," Blaise thumped Theo on the back before turning to finish the food on his plate.

"How do you know?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, since you were nowhere to be found on Sunday night, I ended up hanging out with Potter and Weasley," Blaise shrugged. "Speaking of which, where were you on Sunday? No one had seen you since Saturday."

I hadn't gotten around to telling Blaise about going to Hermione's house and escorting her to her Grandfather's funeral. He was bound to find out sooner or later, either through Weasley or myself, so I decided to take the plunge. But not in front of Theo.

"I was with a friend," I shrugged nonchalantly.

Blaise took the hint and let the subject drop and turned to Theo, asking him something about their Ancient Runes homework.

-.-

"So, where were you actually on Sunday?" Blaise asked me.

It was the end of the day, and we'd just come up to my common room from our evening meal.

"I was at the residence of Catherine and Henry Granger," I said formally, wondering if he would catch on. He didn't fail me.

"Granger's? What in the name of Merlin's beard were you doing there?"

"Hermione's grandfather passed away and the funeral service was Sunday morning, so I escorted her."

"Why?"

I shrugged, pouring us each a glass of whiskey.

"Well, Hermione wanted someone to go with her and she asked me. I agreed and that was that."

"And you made it back alive?"

I gave him a funny look. "Of course I did, what the hell are you on about?"

"Well, most fathers tend to rip apart guys who are trying to get their daughters into bed," Blaise chuckled at his own joke.

"Haha. It's getting a bit old Blaise," I scowled at him.

"Maybe for you, but two weeks ago, you couldn't stand her, and now she's the only thing you care about, so excuse me if I want to laugh it up."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and looked towards the other end of the room. I noticed my SQI was still sitting on the floor. Summoning it with my wand, I put the small ball on the coffee table in front of me and allowed a small smile to play at my lips, remembering producing my first full Patronus yesterday morning.

"You're thinking about her now, aren't you?"

Blaise's voice ripped me from my thoughts and before I could reply, the common room door opened, allowing Hermione to walk in, followed by Potter and Weasley.

"Oh goody, the Golden Trio has made up once more and they all lived happily ever after," I scowled.

"What's your problem, Malfoy? Only because you've got no real friends?" Weasley retorted.

"Really, Ron?"

Instead of that coming out of Hermione's mouth like I would have expected, it came from Blaise's.

"Oh, hey Blaise. What's up?"

"Just chatting with my _friend_, Draco, you know him. Tall, blonde, self centred?"

"HEY!" I yelled.

"Oh, grow up, the lot of you!" Hermione growled. Weasley, Potter, Blaise and I all stopped to look at her. "You're acting like you're in first year. Don't you think it's time to put this petty rivalry behind you and try to start over?"

"Our sentiment exactly. May I call you Hermione?" Blaise asked her in a formal voice.

Hermione snorted. "Well, yes, you may. It is my name after all. I definitely prefer it to Granger, or Mudblood."

A shiver went up my spine when I hear the word escape her lips, but I forced myself to ignore it as Blaise began to speak again.

"Well, _Hermione, Harry, Ron_. Draco has decided that he'll be hosting a weeklong event at his family's Italian Villa for the duration of the Easter Holiday, and was just telling me how he'd enjoy it if the three of you would agree to attend."

Weasley and Potter laughed slightly before the realized Blaise was serious. I took a deep breath and looked at them.

"Yes, you are all invited to spend the week at my family's home in Italy for the week. Lodging with be provided, all you are required to bring is anything you may need for the week, and spending money if you'd like to go shopping. Group transportation will be arranged and I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone until I get the rest of the detail worked out."

Hermione smiled and nodded while the two boys beside her gawped at me.

"You're serious?" Potter asked.

"Does it look like I'm joking, Potter?"

"No, I suppose not. Well, in that case. Thanks, Malfoy. Ron, Hermione and I accept your invitation."

"We do!" Weasley barked.

"Yes, Ron. We do," said Hermione in a firm voice.

-.-

"So, what's the deal with this party?" Hermione asked as she entered my room later that night.

"Oh, Blaise and I thought it would be a good idea. You know, after we graduate we may never see all of these people again, so it's a way to party for a few days."

"You and Blaise?" she raised an eye brow.

"Mostly Blaise," I shrugged.

"Oh I see," she smiled, sitting down on my bed.

"Yeah," I shut the textbook in front of me and got up to walk over to the bed, but there was a tapping on the window that diverted me.

Recognizing my father's owl, I untied the letter from the owl's leg before the owl flew off again and quickly ripped it open.

_Draco,_

_Thank you for your prompt reply to this morning's letter._

_Although I am not overly impressed that you would willingly allow filth into our expensive villa, I do see where you are coming from when you say that it is your duty as head boy. I will tell your mother to get the elves to open it up for you and stock it with anything you and your classmates will require. Please forward confirmed numbers at least two days prior to ensure that your mother can make any other necessary arrangements._

_And please instruct the elves to manually scrub the place from top to bottom and ensure there are no pieces of filth left behind._

_Signed,_

_Your father._

Well, at least I got that sorted out. Now just to get some invitations drawn up and sent out. I'd worry about that in the morning.

Turning to Hermione, I smiled and began to walk over again, but another owl flew in the window and dropped a large manila envelope on the bed before taking off out the window again.

Staring at the envelope beside Hermione, I watched as she picked it up and turned it over in her hands.

"It's addressed to you," she said, holding it out.

Taking the package from her, I opened it and pulled out a stack of thick papers. I read the first piece of parchment.

_I wonder what Daddy Dearest would say if he saw these?_

Confusion clouded my brain for a moment, but it was immediately cleared when I moved the top piece of parchment to look at the next item.

It was a photograph of Hermione and me holding hands, walking down the street after the funeral, towards the shop she took me too. Moving to the next one was a photo of us arguing over which wine would be better, her taking the bottle of red from my hand and replacing it with the white she wanted.

The next photo was of Hermione in the hot tub and me undressing down to my boxers.

The next was a photo of myself laughing with the rest of Hermione's family.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. "You look paler than normal, if that's possibly," she joked light heartedly.

"Erm, nothing." I said quickly, stuffing the photo and the note back into the envelope. "Just some information on the universities my mother wants me to consider."

-.-

**Well, there you have it folks. All six thousand unedited words of it. I hope there aren't too many mistakes. Please let me know if you are interested in Beta'ing for me or if you know anyone that might be interested. I really need one.**

**So, there you go.**

**Hope you liked it.**

_**KodeV – Completely understandable. Don't worry. I rewrote that bit of the chapter with Harry and Ron about fifteen times. But for the story to go where I want it too, I needed her to react that way. As for Draco not tell her immediately, well, Draco doesn't like to share, and he's already beginning to think of Hermione as 'his' so why would he tell her they were there and risk her running off with them for the rest of the afternoon. I hope this chapter made up for it, and I hope that the futures ones do as well. Oh, and don't worry, Aunt Flo will be returning ;)**_

_**30percentalpaca – Thank you. I don't think enough Dramione stories are done from Draco's POV, so I wanted a new challenge. I'm glad you are enjoy it, thanks for reviewing.**_

**Please review and give me your thoughts.**

**The more you review, the faster I'll update ! xxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I wanted to make sure I made as little grammatical and spelling errors as possible. Haha. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!**

**Also, a big thanks go out to Jewelies, who is in the process of becoming my beta. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to the world of Harry Potter. I own the plot and the SQI.**

**Chapter 9**

**Friday, February 20th, 1998**

"Draco?" Hermione called to me from my bedroom. "What the hell are these?"

I froze. It had been three days since I received the photographs of me and Hermione and I hadn't told her about them. I had hoped to keep it that way. I had hidden them away so she wouldn't find them, but the tone of her voice scared me. Had she found them?

Slowly, I made my way out of our shared bathroom and into my bedroom to find Hermione sitting on my bed looking through a stack of papers.

"What's what?" I ask as innocently as possible.

"These pictures," she said simply.

What was going on here, how the hell had she found them?

"Erm, well," I hesitated, thinking of the best way to put it. Opting for the truth, I continue, "Someone owled them too me,"

"Someone?" Hermione repeated, giving me a confused look before turning back to the pictures. "These are some random pictures for just _someone_ to send to you," she giggled.

"Excuse me?" I did not expect her to be _happy_ about these photos. In fact, I expected her to be extremely upset.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" she smiled again, turning around one of the photos for me to see.

Letting out a sigh of relief, which I didn't know I was holding, I walked over to sit beside her as I looked over her shoulders. She was looking at the baby photos my mother owled me. The Graduation Committee were collecting them for the commencement ceremony and I had received mine this morning along with some sweets and candies.

"You truly have been a little shit all your life, haven't you?" she asked laughing, holding up a photo for me to look at.

It was a picture of myself when I was about six or seven, standing in the bath, stark naked, holding up my fake wand with a classic smirk on my face.

"Oh god," I grumble, snatching the picture away from her. "I think you need to stop looking at those," I said, grabbing the rest of the photos from her.

Hermione sent me a small frown before looking back down at her lap.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

I instinctively put my arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. "You're a shitty liar, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Many times," she smiled sadly. "I'm just thinking about the end of the school year. It's going to be strange leaving Hogwarts. I'm still not sure what I want to do with my life, where I want to go to school at all that."

That's when it dawned on me. When school finished I might never see this wonderful girl again. Not unless we ended up getting involved seriously, or ended up going to the same university.

I had seriously come to care about Hermione Granger. If someone had told me this three weeks ago I would have smacked them fucking silly, but as it was, it's true. I liked the bushiness of her hair, the colour of her chocolate eyes, the way her nose turned up only the slightest bit.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh," I smirk. "A few things. Don't worry about it. Come on, I need to be in the Slytherin Common Room in ten minutes and you need to meet Potty and Weasel."

Hermione checked the time keeper on my nightstand and nodded. "I wish you'd stop calling them that," she voiced, standing up and stretching.

"Well, we all wish for a lot of things," I scowl at her. Calling her stupid friends by their proper names on a regular basis would be like me actually _wanting_ to be around Pansy Parkinson for an extended period of time. "Besides, it's not like I'm their favourite person either," I remind her with a smirk. "In fact, I'm surprised they agreed to speak to you after brushed them off for me."

Hermione glared at me for a moment. "Well, like real friends do, they came around and realized that sometimes I need to be around different people. They respects my needs and my decisions, so, even though they loathe you, they are willing to look past that particular fact because they can see that I do indeed enjoy spending time with you. Although, I do not know why," she added with a scoff.

I raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. "It's my wit and charm, obviously. Now, let's go."

-.-

"Here, mate, have another one," Blaise said as he handed me another glass of firewhiskey.

"Cheers," I mutter, taking it down in one gulp. Looking back up, I see a look of horror cross Blaise's face as he looks over my shoulder. Turning to see what he's looking at, I find myself face to face with Pansy Parkinson.

"Hi Draco," she purrs.

Swallowing the lump of vomit that immediately formed in my throat, I smirk. "Pansy," is the only greeting I offer.

"Haven't seen you in a while," she states.

Well, no, probably because I'd rather be kissed by a dementor than hang around with her. Hogwarts is a big school, but the student population is made up of gossips. And Pansy is involved in at least eighty five percent of the gossip, and even then, that's only the sex gossip percentage. That doesn't include playing pranks on first years and what not.

"Well, you know, as Head Boy I get caught up in extra work," I shrug.

"You look like you could use a bit of stress relief," she smiles in what I presume she thinks is a seductive manner.

"Sorry?" I said, smirking.

"Some stress relief," she repeats. "You know, a massage, perhaps? A release of _some sort_," she winks.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I said, turning back to Blaise.

"I knew it! I told you Blaise!" Pansy shrieks.

"What are you on about?" Blaise asks her in a confused voice.

Pansy walks so she's standing beside us and can look at both of our faces clearly.

"I told you he was gay!"

"I am NOT gay, Pansy," I scoff at her.

"The lady doth protests too much, methinks," Pansy says in a sing song voice.

"Well, then why have there not been any scandalous rumours about him since last June!" she asked.

"Salazar, Pansy, really? Perhaps I've just decided to keep my escapades a little quieter because I don't see why the entire school needs to about my conquests. And quite frankly, it's just a _little_ skanky if you do flaunt it, which is probably why ninety five percent of the student population thinks you are an easy little slut," I can see the sting in her eyes, but her face is emotionless, like a true Slytherin. "On top of that, I've never said yes to ANY of your advances, so why would this time around of me turning you down suddenly prove that I am gay? That makes no sense whatsoever, you idiot."

"Prove it," Pansy hisses.

"I believe I just gave you all the proof that you require. Now go fuck yourself," I hiss, turning my back to her and stalking away.

"This time last year you would be making a wager that you could get any girl you want," Pansy smirks.

"People change, Pansy. Leave me the hell alone," I continue to walk away, only sparing a glance over my shoulder and notice that Blaise is still stood beside Pansy.

I made it to the other side of the common room and sit down with Theo.

"Alright mate?" he asks as I fill up my tumbler.

"Yeah, fine. Parkinson is doing my nut in," I scowl.

"Oh yeah, I heard her going on about your homosexuality earlier. I gotta ask, is there any truth in that?"

"None whatsoever."

"Didn't think so," he smirked, his dark eyes lighting up with a strange glint. "Especially since the person you're interested in is far from being a male."

"Excuse me?" I said, slightly taken aback, letting my guard down for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

"Mate, you need to work on your subtlety. You and Granger have both been pretty much M.I.A. since the middle of that potions assignment. Don't get me wrong, I think she's great, but other people around here might not think so," he says warningly.

Sighing, I throw back my whiskey and allow the warming sensation to take over my body for a moment. "Who else knows?"

"I haven't said anything," he shrugs as he fills up our glasses.

"Keep it that way," I warn him as Blaise saunters over.

"Keep what that way?" he asks, sitting down.

"Did you really think I was gay?" I ask him, downing my drink again.

"Of course not, I just entertained the fact that she would attempt to seduce you and I knew you would say no since you've got -" he broke off, hesitantly glancing at Theo for a moment.

Drawing my wand, I cast a _Muffliato _and reluctantly motioned for Blaise to continue. He didn't say anything for a moment, giving me a curious look.

"Granger. He's got Granger in his sights," Theo piped up. Blaise nodded and filled his glass.

"Exactly. And why turn down a great chance at free entertainment?"

"Why indeed?" I mutter, filling my glass and downing it again in one go.

-.-

Couple hours later and I had gotten bored of the Slytherin banter and decided to leave early. Walking the cold corridors of the castle was enough to make me fancy a cuppa. Slowly, I began to manoeuvre my way to the kitchens, losing myself in my thoughts.

Three weeks ago today, I had been assigned as Hermione Granger's partner on a potion's project. A potion that we originally had no idea what it was meant to do. Well, at least I hadn't, but that's beside the point. I wasn't aware of what the potion did and unknowingly I began to look past my prejudices and notice Hermione Granger for the woman she truly was and not someone I believe to be inferior because their parents are not magically inclined.

Thinking about it, doesn't that make muggleborn a bit more special? I mean, why them? How are they given the gene of magic and not every other person around? I begin to wonder if there are studies going on about this and perhaps isolating the magical gene and finding out how it mutates into a muggle's body.

"Your eyes are so pretty, shame I can't see them at the moment," I hear a male voice say around the corner from where I'm standing.

"Erm, thanks," I hear a familiar female voice reply, seemingly hesitant.

"And your lips, they are beautiful. They look so inviting, like they were made for kissing," the male voice continued.

"Again, thanks," the girl said. "But look, I really have to be going; I'm sort of late for something."

I recognized that tone, it was Hermione! Listening a bit more intently, I listened as the guy that was with her tried to keep her there.

"No, I think you should stay for a bit. You know, I always thought you were incredibly beautiful. Even back in first year when your hair was all over the place and your teeth were too big for your mouth."

"Is that meant to be a compliment?" Hermione hissed. It was obvious she was getting impatient.

"Listen to me! I'm going to be with you tonight whether you like it or not. I'll fuck you until you're screaming my name," the guy hissed.

"Wha – OW!" Hermione yelled in pain.

"What's going on here?" I ask, taking a step around the corner to see a young man I'd never seen before with his arms gripping Hermione's shoulders. He had her pinned against the wall and Hermione had a blindfold on. Why did she have a blindfold on?

"None of your business; get lost," the man hissed.

"On the contrary, I'm head boy, and she's head girl. We're a team, so if something happens to her, I'm somewhat liable for it."

"Well, she's not going to be hurt, don't worry."

"You seem to be hurting her right now. What's your name, anyway?"

"Oh, Malfoy, you're a fool aren't you? I'm not going to tell you who I am," the man smirks. His shaggy brown hair falls into his dark eyes giving him an uncomfortable aura.

"I'm going to have to ask you to remove your hands from Hermione and step away from her. Are you even a student here?"

"Why do you care, Malfoy? I thought she was nothing but a filthy Mudblood to you?"

I couldn't control my next movement. My fist collided with the guy's jaw and then my other fist punched him in the stomach. I quickly grab Hermione and lead her away from the scene and continue my original path towards the kitchens.

We walk in silence for a moment before we reach the tapestry leading to the required corridor. Reaching the portrait of the fruit bowl, I reach out and tickle the pear before opening the portrait hold.

"Mister Malfoy! Miss Granger! Welcomes! Hows can wes help you? Oh dear, Mister Malfoy, you are aware that Miss Granger has a blindfold on?"

"Draco? Oh thank goodness, I thought it was him that was leading me away," she sighed in relief and reached up to untie the blindfold.

Anger boiled within me at the mention of Hermione's terroriser.

"Two cups of tea, milk and sugar on the side," I instruct the elf that greeted us. He looked slightly familiar, but I ignored that for now. "Who was that?" I ask through gritted teeth, turning to Hermione. "And why do you have a blindfold on?"

"I don't know who it was," she sighed, sitting on the nearest bench. "And I was wearing a blindfold because I was attempting to make it to the library, the Gryffindor common room and Great Hall without my sight."

"Why in Salazar's name were you doing that?"

"I don't remember. We had been drinking. I was just on my way to the Library. I had to start from the dungeons, that was Ginny's idea. Anyways, Ron and Harry bet that I could, and I refused to believe that I could, especially while under the influence of alcohol – oh thank you, Dobby," she stopped mid sentence to thank the elf as he delivered the tea I'd requested.

Dobby. Oh right, he used to be ours. And then Pothead had to go and free him.

_Focus Draco_, I tell myself.

"Continue."

"Hmm? Oh right, anyways, long story short, I bet Harry and Ron that I wasn't that well rehearsed with where everything was in the school, what with the staircases moving and such, so I attempted it. Then, as I said, I was on the way to the library and that guy came over and started talking to me," she shrugged.

"Started talking to you?" I hissed, outraged. "He was threatening to _rape_ you."

"Yeah, and? I've gotten worse Draco. And it's not like I've never had sex before. Besides, I've been practising wandless magic since fourth year, quietly of course. I could have easily stunned him if I needed too," she shrugged.

Wandless magic. Hmm, well, suppose they don't call her the Brightest Witch of Our Age for nothing, do they?

"You're not a virgin?" the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. What was it about this girl that made my head go so weird around her?

Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow at me and shook her head. "No. I'm not. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a prude, _Malfoy_, I just don't tend to go around flaunting my sex life, like other people I know," she added.

Choosing to ignore that comment, for now at least, I went back to the point.

"Wandless magic, eh? Well then, good to know I didn't need to injure my perfect hands by punching the guy who was threatening to rape you,"

Hermione gave me a small smile, "I appreciate it, either way. Thank you."

Well, at least she'd thanked me, right. I can't deal with this right now. I need another drink. I think it's time to find the emergency bottle of Firewhiskey.

"You should go find Potter and Weasley, come on. I'll make sure you make it too them safely. Where were you meeting them?" I asked standing and using a tone that meant there would be no argument.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The Great Hall."

I waited for Hermione to stand up before leading the way out of the kitchen and beginning towards the Great Hall.

"Draco, why are you so upset?" Hermione asked me after a moment of silence.

"Because."

"Because isn't a real answer. Answer me," she insisted.

Fuck, she could be such a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Let it go, Granger. I'm not in the mood," I scowl.

"Obviously," she rolled her eyes.

I never said that I couldn't be a dick sometimes.

-.-

A bottle and a half a bottle of firewhiskey later and I was allowing myself to swim in self pity when there was a tapping at the window signalling there was some post. Groaning inwardly, I stood on wobbly legs and went over to allow the owl into the room. It landed on the desk closest the window and stuck its leg out. I went and untied the envelope from the owl and the owl immediately flew out the window.

Turning over the envelope I notice that it's addressed to me so I open it immediately.

I squint trying to make the writing out through my drunken haze.

_You'll pay for what you did to me, bastard_.

**Monday, February 23****rd****, 1998**

I stayed in my room for most of the weekend. I hadn't spoken to Hermione and, although I didn't really want to, I had to keep it that way. Whoever it was that was threatening Hermione on Friday night knew there was something between us but I needed to prove him wrong without getting Hermione involved.

When I had awoke from my drunken stupor on Saturday morning, I realized that the handwriting on the note I received with the photos and on the note I'd received on Friday night matched exactly. So, now that I kind of know who it was, I needed to find out exactly who it was. I had gone through all of my yearbooks, I had requested to see the student profile cards from Madame Pince – strictly for academic purposes, you see – and I had even asked a few of the professors if they'd seen anyone matching the description from my memory. When they asked why, I simply explained that I was trying to decipher whether or not I had dreamt something. Most of them tried to question more but I would make some excuse up and leave them be.

However, my search came to no avail. No one knew who this mystery man was, and he was not recorded as a Hogwarts Student. So, the only thing I can think is that someone broke into the castle to terrorize our Head Girl. I mean, I thought this place was supposed to be safe?

Unless… Hmmm. Plausible. If someone in the castle was using a polyjuice potion to wreck havoc about the school. That certainly would explain a lot of things, wouldn't it?

Looking at my time keeper, I notice that it's time for me to leave, before Hermione wakes up in about three minutes. I quickly grab my bag and wand off my bed and quickly make my way into the common room.

"You're leaving a bit early, don't you think?"

I froze momentarily, allowing myself to collect my cool and turned on my heel to face her. There she was, leaning against the frame of her bedroom door, arms crossed and a particularly menacing look on her face, clouding her beautiful features.

"I need to speak to Professor Slughorn before breakfast, not that it's any of your concern, _Granger_."

If she was hurt, she didn't show it. Good, that would make this a whole lot easier on me. If I hurt her and she didn't show it then I wouldn't end up feeling guilty, right?

So why is it that I feel so much more attracted to her? Oh right, _because_ she doesn't let that emotional crap show that often.

No, instead of showing hurt, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Oh? What about?"

"You're not my mother, Granger. Or my girlfriend, for that matter, I don't need to tell you every little thing that I do," I hissed, preparing to turn around and continue on my way out.

"I wasn't claiming to be either of those, _Malfoy_. I was simply inquiring because I was sent a memo yesterday saying that Professor Slughorn was ill and has gone home to stay with some family until he feels better in a couple of days. Or was that memo from Dumbledore himself a hoax?"

Fuck. Shit. Fuck shit. I forgot about that. Probably because I was too preoccupied with trying to find out whom the hell was blackmailing me.

"Oh, well, I suppose it'll have to wait then. But now that you mention it, I do need to speak to Dumbledore," I covered quickly, and spun even faster to ensure my escape.

At least she didn't try to stop me this time.

-.-

Since Slughorn was ill, all of his lessons had been redirected to the library and we had a three foot essay to write on the properties of Dragon Toeclaw. Normally, I would have easily written this essay in the hour and a half allotted, but my eyes kept making my way around the library wondering if one of these other students was the one making my life a living hell right now.

My eyes stopped on Hermione's figure. She was seated with her back to me and across the table were Potter and Weasley. Potter looked up at Hermione for a moment before he noticed me staring at their table. He gave me a funny look before I turned back to my work. However, a moment later, I found that I was looking in their direction again.

I watched as Potter stood and excused himself. He bee lined for my table and sat opposite me.

"By all means, Potty, take a seat and join me. Care for a cigar as well?" I drawled, leaning back in my chair, crossing my arms and eyeing up the Gryffindor in front of me.

"Cut the crap, Malfoy. I need to know what's going on," Potter hissed through clenched teeth.

"What crap? And whatever are you speaking of Potter? You really should lay off that muggle drug you've been taking. Marijuana, was it called? It can't be good for you," I smirked.

"Fuck, Malfoy. This is serious. Okay? Hermione told us what happened the other night and she's said that since then, you've hardly spoken two words to her," Potter crossed his arms as well.

"That's not true; we had a conversation this morning."

"You mean the one where you insulted her and acted like you were the king of the world? Yeah, I heard about it. Look, I wouldn't buy it if you tried to tell me you don't care about her, so save your precious breath and don't try. We both know you'd be lying," he shrugged before uncrossing his arms and pulling an envelope out of his pocket. Unfolding the envelope and taking the paper out of it. He put it on the table and pushed it across to me.

It was a photo of Potter and Weasley removing their invisibility cloak a few moments before apperating away from Hermione's parent's house.

Potter slid another one across the table, the same one that I had gotten of myself and Hermione walking down the street of the Muggle suburb towards Marks and Spencer.

Then he slid the note that came with them across the table.

_I thought you and your sidekick were her best friends? So why is she with him and not you? Why did she send you away? Alas, the breakup of the Golden Trio is in the near future. Keep your eyes open, Potter. You never know what's around the corner._

"What does this mean?" Potter asked me.

"I don't know," I mumbled, looking them over again.

"Please tell me you received some as well?" he asked me.

I nodded slowly but didn't reply; trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Did Weasley get one of these as well?"

"Yes, but different pictures. In fact, Ron's has a completely different tone to it really. Whoever it was sent pictures of Ron and Hermione together last year when they had attempted to date. And the note read 'you're an idiot for letting the best girl you'll ever get, get away.' A bit weird, but what's normal about this situation, I suppose," he mused.

"Do you have an idea who it is?" I ask.

I watch, somewhat disappointed, as Potter shook his head. "I was hoping you would have an idea."

-.-

Potter and I went our separate ways after we made clear that this did not make us friends. Just temporary allies in a short battle. I still hadn't spoken to Hermione, but Potter and I had discussed that I was going to have to in order to get our plan to work.

Damn, I never thought I'd see the day when Potter and I would have a plan together.

"Hermione?" I knocked softly on her door later that night.

"It's open," I heard her call. I softly opened the door and popped my head in to see her lying down on her bed reading a book.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Are you finished with your hissy fit?"

"I do not have hissy fits."

Hermione rolled her eyes, standing up off her bed and crossing her arms defensively. "What do you want? You can't just treat me like shit for three days and expect everything to go back to normal."

Taking a deep breath, I collected my thoughts. I was going to hate myself for being a love struck kneazle later, but go big or go home, right? And in order for mine and Potter's plan to work, I needed to make up with Hermione. Not that I didn't want to, though. I was just a bit sceptical as to whether this would work or not.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely. "I'm not good at this emotional thing, as you probably know, so just give me a chance to explain, please. The thing is that I've really come to care about you, and the other night when that guy was threatening you, I reacted in a way I'd never reacted before. Hell, I mean, I've never felt so… jealous or angry or well, anything as strongly as I felt when I saw he was hurting you. I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself, but I've never been in a position like this and I think that if this is something that we want to get into, we need to think about it carefully because who knows what can happen. I mean, you're Gryffindor's Princess and I'm the Slytherin King. We come from two different worlds, and it sort of terrified me that my feelings for you were so strong after such a short period of time." I knew I lied with that bit, but one little white lie while I was telling the truth wasn't bad, right?

"Anyways," I continued. "I withdrew for a couple of days because of my foolish fear amongst other reasons, you know with N.E.W.T.s coming up and all of our University Applications are due this Friday and need to get those in and, wow, I'm rambling now. I'll shut up."

While I'd been talking, Hermione has sat on the edge of her bed, listening and processing what I'm saying. She was quiet for the longest minute of my life.

"I see where you're coming from. You're right, we were foolish to even get slightly involved," she nodded.

"What? No! That's not what I meant. I want to do this, I want to sit with you in the Great Hall and eat. I want to take soppy romantic walks around the lake that I'll hate but you'll probably love," I said hurriedly.

"Why?" she asked quizzically.

I shrugged. "Because I'm sick of fighting the chemical reaction that is obviously there between us."

Hermione contemplated this for a moment before standing once more and walking over so she was stood less than an inch from me. I looked down to see her looking up at me.

Leaning down, I captured her lips in a passionate kiss and wrapped one arm around her waist while the other hand grabbed a hold of her chestnut coloured locks.

Her lips were so soft and welcoming. There were explosions behind my eyelids as her tongue fought mine for domination and power. Her hands were wrapped around my neck and tightening slowly. I easily picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, clinging on tightly. I walked us over to her settee, never breaking the kiss, and sat down so Hermione was straddled against me.

Hermione pulled back for a quick moment and looked at me. I was about to question her motives when suddenly, she took her top off, revealing her torso and bra. Her sun kissed skin was glowing as she leaned back in to kiss me. She started to undo my school tie when suddenly we heard voices from the common room.

"She's probably in her room, Harry – OH SHIT! What the fuck!"

I whipped my head around to see Weasel standing there. Fucking cockblock.

"Ron! What are you doing here?" she asked eyes wide as she tried to pull her shirt back on. She was still on my lap though.

"I'd ask you the same, although it's clearly obvious," Weasley snarled, sending me a death glare. I thought Hermione had said he accepted that we were friends?

"I'll just excuse myself, if you don't mind," I said with a smirk. I lifted Hermione off my lap and leaned in to give her a quick kiss. "Come find me when you're ready," I wink and stalk out of the room.

Hey, if Weasel was going to cock block me, then I can have some fun and rub it in that I'm with her and he's not, right?

-.-

**Well then, I hope you enjoyed it! I personally enjoyed writing it! Please review, your review keep me going. I have half of the next chapter ready and I'm going to finish it on Tuesday, hopefully.**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter!**

**Here are a few answers to the reviews I've gotten about the last chapter!**

**_Ariella - I don't plan to bail! Don't fret!_**

**_TixieDust -_ _I'm sorry if you feel that way, that's not how I intended it, I've planned this all out from the beginning. I hope this chapter satisfies you. I understand if it doesn't, but I hope you continue to read. Admittedly, I could have added more at the beginning of the story, but I can't change it now. Sorry about that, but I hope this satisfies you._**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I really appreciate all the wonderful feedback you've given me!**

**And a HUGE thank you goes out to Jewelies who had begun betaing this story for me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Chapter 10**

**Wednesday, February 25****th****, 1998**

It must be that time of the month for Hermione. It has to be. Why would she be so moody otherwise? This was the only logical explanation. After she had a very loud – and amusing, I might add – argument with Potter and Weasley on Monday night, she'd come in and apologized for the interruption, but she'd had a long day and asked if she could have a raincheck, whatever the hell that is.

After I agreed, she left after giving me a quick, mouthwatering kiss. And that's where it all went weird.

After kissing me, she stiffened before giving me a tight smile and walking out the door. Now, I know I said I don't particularly like boasting about my sex life anymore, but I will have you know that I have NEVER seen a woman react that way to me. N-E-V-E-R.

Shrugging it off as nothing to worry too much about, I did some coursework before turning in myself.

Yesterday was no better. She smiled at me in the morning but didn't say a thing to me all day. When I cornered her in the common room yesterday evening, she simply informed me she wasn't feeling well and had had a very long day and wanted to take a bath. She even turned down my offer to join her.

And today, nothing was better. If anything it was worse. So worse, in fact, that I have taken to snooping around Hermione's bedroom. I know, I know, it's against the moral code, but I'm a Slytherin, and according to most people I have no morals. So that's what I'm doing, sneaking around Hermione's room while she was eating breakfast before class.

It took me a few minutes to get rid of the protection spells that she had placed up, which is one more thing that made me feel something more than just PMS was going on with her. After successfully breaking the protection spells, I slowly opened the door. After noticing it was safe to enter, I walked into the room and over to her desk. Nothing seemed strange. Essays for various classes, essays and work that had been marked and returned in another pile, a couple of old textbooks and writing utensils. There was nothing suspicious there so I went over to her bookshelves. Looking through them, I realized, but was not surprised, that they were categorized, alphabetized by author and title, and there were labels on her shelves that said what could be found where. It was a little scary to see how organized she really was.

Moving from the bookcases, I went to look around at the other parts of the bedroom. Nothing seemed at all strange until I noticed a manila envelope sitting on her bedside table. How had I missed that? Walking over, I carefully picked up the envelope and flipped it over to see Hermione's name on the front. I slowly removed the papers within it and read the letter that was there first.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I sincerely hope that I am not crossing a line by writing to you, and I'm sure if my husband or son knew that I was writing to you, they would be none to impressed._

_The reason I'm writing to you today is to ask you about University. I realize that you and I have no formal history and feel free to not reply to me, but I only ask because of Draco._

_I'm sure you are wondering why I am asking you of all people. Well, it has come to my attention that you and my dear son were assigned to work on a potion together. Amico Nemico di Remedio, if I'm not mistaken. I'm fully aware of how that potion works and what it does. I also have heard a rumour that Draco escorted you to your grandfather's funeral recently. I must give credit to Professor Dumbledore, the excuse of a field trip was a very sly way to work around Draco's father's beliefs. Don't fret, Lucius does not know the truth and nor will he._

_You see, I know Draco wants to go to school after he finishes at Hogwarts, but his father seems to have different plans for him. I don't want this for Draco. He is a good boy at heart and deserves only the best. It is my understanding that you have family in France and that you may very well be going to live with them while you attend the Parisian University._

_I haven't mentioned any of this to Draco because I know how he feels the need to impress his father and, well, I'm sure you've heard how Lucius can be._

_Again, I'm terribly sorry if I have crossed any lines here, but Lucius wishes for Draco to not attend University, and I don't think that's a good idea. So, if you took him with you, Lucius wouldn't know where he was._

_I apologize for rambling, I will tie this up with a request that you reply, whether or not you agree to what I am asking. If you do not agree, I understand completely. However, if you do agree, then I would ask that you and I meet for tea sometime in the near future. Also, please don't tell Draco about this letter. He doesn't like it when I attempt to get involved in his life, and I doubt this time would be an exception._

_I look forward to hearing from you, either way._

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

I stood there shocked for a moment. What the hell was going on here? There was no date on the letter either, so I wasn't even sure when this letter had been written. It must be recently if mother knew about me attending Hermione's grandfather's funeral. And how had she figured that out anyways?

Moving to the next piece of parchment, I read another letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you are well. Your mother and I have been so busy at the practice lately that we feel like we've had no spare time, ha ha._

_I've sent along the applications that you requested and also added a couple of others that have excellent teaching, dentistry, psychology and literature programs located in London, Birmingham, Oxford, Cambridge, Manchester, amongst many others within the country._

_You're mother and I would like to once more point out that we want you to do what YOU want to do. Please don't feel that you have to leave this magical world of yours to come back to be with your family. We will be around you either way, so please, please, think very carefully about this decision. We want you to be happy._

_I must be off, but I promise to write later this week and update you on all the neighbourhood goss._

_Love you!_

_Dad_

_P.S. You're mother says she knows someone on the board of admissions at the University of Essex. Let her know if you'd be interested in an interview with them._

Quickly flipping through the rest of the papers, I realized they were applications to muggle universities. Since when was Hermione considering attending a muggle university?

Sighing, I stuff it all back in envelope before turning to leave. Unfortunately, there's a figure in the doorway blocking my way out.

"Oh, hello!"

"What are you doing here! This is MY room!" Hermione hissed, crossing her arms. "And if I remember correctly, I placed protection spells on my room so that things in here were safe."

"You were acting weird. I wanted to know why," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Did you find anything?" she challenged.

"Well, I found a letter from my mother. Didn't realize you were in capoots with her," I snarled, getting upset with the fact that Hermione and my mother had been keeping a secret from me.

"It's cahoots, and it's none of your business!"

"It's completely my business! It's about you two manipulating me!" I retort.

"Grow up, Draco," she groaned, rolling her eyes and walking into her room, past me, and towards her desk. "And for the record, I turned her down."

"Why?"

Hermione turned to look back at me, eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

"Why?" she repeated. "Well, maybe because, unlike you, I have tact, and I don't like to go behind people's backs and invading their privacy. I don't particularly enjoy breaking the rules and I definitely don't like making decisions for other people."

I stopped for a moment, considering what she had just said.

I do too have tact. I excused myself when Weaselbee and Potty walked in on us the other day. It's not like I sat there and continued like a savage.

The other stuff however was true. There was no denying that, unfortunately. At least, not in a way that would get me back into good terms with this beautiful, currently ferocious, woman in front of me.

"Fine, look, I know I shouldn't have done it! But you've been acting weird and you won't talk to me, so I took matters into my own hands! I'm a Slytherin, okay? What else do you expect?"

"I've learned to expect nothing from you," she said icily, her face softening immediately after. "Sorry. That's not what I meant. I'm just upset that you broke into my room."

"Well, if you would talk to me then I wouldn't need too, would I?" I scoffed.

"I suppose not, no. Anyways, you're mother will probably be owling you today, you might want to make sure you read it," she shrugged before gesturing me to leave the room.

-.-

Later that day, after dinner and after we'd finished our coursework, Hermione and I sat in our common room doing last minute edits on each other's entrance essays for the universities we were applying to. Applications were due on Friday by noon, so we planned on sending ours out first thing in the morning. We had stocked up on snacks and coffee and intended to stay up as late as necessary to make sure our applications were perfect.

"Erm, what is a dentist?" I asked as I skimmed over one of Hermione's muggle essays.

"It's a tooth doctor," she said as she chewed on her bottom lip, reading my essay for Brussels Wizarding University.

"Ermm," I said, thinking about it. "What's a doctor?"

"A muggle healer," she said absentmindedly, crossing something out and rewriting it.

Oh! That's right, her parents are tooth doctor's, aren't they?

I continued to read for a minute before stopping again. There were too many terms in here I wasn't familiar with. I handed her back the papers.

"I'm not going to be any help with your muggle ones," I shrugged.

Hermione nodded as she continued to edit my essay. Pouring us some more coffee, I picked up the next one on her pile of applications.

Wizarding University of Paris.

I began reading over the forms before tackling the essay. It took me a good hour to read it over and edit it, not that it needed much editing, however.

Sighing, I turned the stack of papers in front of me over and handed them to Hermione.

"You're going to have to choose where to go after they all accept you," I mutter to her.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as she shrugged nonchalantly and continued to read over one of my applications. Her dark brown eyes kept moving as she read one of my essays and she chewed on her bottom lip slightly while crossing something out and putting her own note on the parchment.

Sighing, I stood up and stretched, just as an owl tapped on the window for attention. I walked over and noticed that it was my mother's owl, Maia. Allowing the owl entrance to our common room, I sighed once more, somewhat worried about what the letter might say. I untie the letter from Maia and immediately open the envelope.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sure by now you're getting ready to send in the last of your University applications, and I wanted to tell you how proud of you I am. I know that we've not always seen eye to eye on things, but this is something that I have wanted for you since before you were born._

_Although you're father will most likely tell you otherwise, going to University is one of the best things that one can do with themselves once leaving their primary wizarding education._

_Anyhow, I wanted to write to you and wish you good luck. I know that you can go wherever you want to go, and I'll do anything I can to help you. I'll send along some sweets tomorrow for you and Hermione. Yes, I know that you and Miss Granger have become friendly, and I couldn't be happier._

_Please don't allow your father's prejudices and stereotypes to allow you to live your life to the fullest. I know what's it's like you feel trapped in your parents beliefs and the pressure that you are under to make your father happy. But you are stronger than I am, Draco. I don't regret anything, but I wish I had a chance to make my own mind up when I was your age._

_I hope you enjoy your Easter Holiday, and remember to play nice!_

_Love from,_

_Your mother._

My brow furrowed as I reread the last part of my mother's letter. Those two little paragraphs were probably the most heartfelt thing my mother had ever said to me. Strange, isn't it?

Folding the parchment back up, I walked back over to sit with Hermione. She appeared to have just finished one of my essays and I took this advantage to ask her something that was bugging me earlier this afternoon.

"How come you are waiting until the last minute to send in your applications? I thought you would have sent them in a long time ago," I frowned slightly.

"Well, I normally would have," she shrugged. "The primary drafts of the essays have been done since October, but I haven't had much of a chance to get the final copies written, let alone get them sent out. Between coursework, studying for N.E. and everything else, I just can't believe that it's already the end of February," Hermione stretched her legs out in front of her before looking up at me. "Your applications were very well done. I've just got one more to look at."

I give her a smirk, "Would you expect anything less?" I wink at her. "I really enjoyed your essay for University of Madrid."

"I didn't apply for Madrid," Hermione gave me a confused look.

"Just making sure you're still awake," I sit down beside her and pick up one of my applications off of her completed pile.

We sat in silence for a while longer, the only sounds was our breathing and our quills scratching against the parchment. After Hermione editted my last application, she went about rewritting and looking over my notes about her applications.

It took us a while longer, and before I knew it, it was six in the morning.

**Friday, February 27****th****, 1998**

After our all night session, Hermione and I struggled a bit to stay focussed in class yesterday. So much so, that I nearly actually fell asleep in DADA. I've never fallen asleep in a lesson, and the end of seventh year isn't exactly the time to start. Not even Energy Replenishing potions helped much.

On the bright side though, Hermione and I had both received letters of recognition for our applications to the variety of universities we'd applied to.

Today was a bit better than yesterday. Since I'd gotten a good nights sleep, it seemed a bit easier for me to focus in lessons.

During lunch, I was looking over the letters I had received earlier when Blaise sat down across from me.

"That's a big pile, mate," he chuckled, grabbing a letter and looking it over.

"What can I say, they all want me. Who wouldn't?" I smirk at my dark friend as someone else sits down beside me.

"Alright," Theo greets us, reaching to grab himself some of the chicken from the platter in front of us.

"Alright," I nod.

"What are all those?" Theo asks, looking at the pile of letters between us.

"Letters from the universities that I applied too," I explain, taking a sip from my pumpkin juice. "Did you apply?"

"Yep," Theo nods. "Sent my applications in last month."

Blaise and Theo began talking between themselves as I looked up and noticed Hermione walking into the Great Hall. Grabbing my letters and my bag, I stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table to meet her.

"Hello," I smirk as she approaches me.

"Hi," she smiles, lighting up her dark eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had something that I wanted to talk to you about, so I thought maybe we could talk over lunch," I shrug.

"Oh, uh, sure. But I have lunch plans with Ginny. You're more than welcome to join us, though," she added at the end, giving me another one of those smiles.

Although I was hoping to catch Hermione alone, if anything was going to work between us, I would need to get in the good books of her friends.

"I suppose I can suffer," I shrug.

Hermione glares at me for a moment before leading the way to where Weaselette was sitting.

"Malfoy," Weaselette greeted me when I sat down.

"Weaselette," I nod.

"Hermione, what's going on?" the red haired witch asked the beautiful girl beside me.

"I invited him to sit with us. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, but Harry and Ron might, and they're nearly here," Weaselette nodded towards the two boys walking towards us.

At least I know that Potter hasn't gone back on his word and gone and told everyone about our little plan. If everything is going as planned, not even the Weasel know's the plan.

"What's he doing here?" Weasley asked, sitting down opposite Hermione beside his sister, and Potter sitting on Weaselette's other side.

"Ronald, be nice. He's with me," Hermione glared at her friend.

Weasel grumbled something incoherent before piling his plate with food.

"Malfoy," Potter nods to me.

"Potter," I nod, pouring myself a goblet of juice.

Hermione and Weaselette were talking about something between themselves when I felt something hit my shin. Looking towards Potter, I notice that he's pushing a piece of parchment across the table.

Picking it up and opening it I begin to read it.

_Malfoy,_

_Meet me outside the R.o.R. tonight at nine o'clock, tonight._

Looking up, I briefly meet Potter's eyes and nod in agreement before allowing Hermione to pull me into her conversation with Weaselette.

-.-

"Hey," Hermione greeted me, walking into the common room after dinner that night. I was sat at one of the desks on the far side of the room with my coursework surrounding me, trying to get some studying in before the weekend.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to talk today at lunch. We can talk now if you want?" she offered, walking towards me.

Taking a deep breath and contemplating my options, I figured it was now or never.

"Yeah, sure. Let's sit down on the couches, shall we?"

"Erm, okay," Hermione agreed, hesitantly walking to the sofas.

I sat down opposite of her and took another deep breath. Now or never.

"Look. You know I'm no good at this shit, so I'm just going to come out and say it. So, please, just bear with me," I asked her. After she nodded in agreement, I continued. "Five weeks ago, I loathed you. I hated that you also came out on top, I hated that you were a Gryffindor, I hated that you were Harry Potter's best friend. And then Slughorn assigned us to be Potions partners and I had to actually spend time around you.

"And then I actually got to know you. You were so much more than the uptight goody two shoes that I thought you were. I also got to see into your mind with the potion and that probably helped a bit, because I've never gotten to know someone in the way that I've gotten to know you. I've never had friends like you do. Until now. I think that you and I have become close enough that I could trust you with just about anything.

"Anyhow, I've been thinking about it. And I've been thinking about what's happened between us and what could happen between us, and to be honest, I've probably been over thinking it, which is normally your role, I know, but anyway, the thought that at the end of the year we might not ever see each other again has begun to freak me out. So, then I thought that this whole thing is one sided and I figured that I should probably get your opinion about it all. But before you tell me, I want to throw out there that I care about you more than I've cared about anyone before."

When I finished, I slowly looked towards Hermione who was staring at me with her mouth open a bit and her eyes wide. She didn't say anything but she stood up and came to sit next to me, never breaking eye contact.

We sat there in silence for a moment before Hermione smiled at me. And then she leaned in to kiss me.

Her soft lips met mine for a moment. Before I realized what was happening, she was on my lap and we were snogging the other's brains out.

I picked her up, and carried her to my room. I wasn't taking any chances on getting interrupted again.

Sitting her on the bed, I quickly locked the door and silenced to room before going over to the bed and pushing myself onto her. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I began rubbing up and down her sides.

"Mmm, Draco, stop," she groaned, pulling away from me.

What? No, I don't want to stop! I have a rock hard erection that I don't think the coldest of showers could get rid of right now.

"What's wrong?" I ask, pulling away.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to say that I'm glad you've come to care so much, and I'm surprised that you were so straight forward with how you feel to me. And thankful. You should know by now that I'm not the kind of girl that fucks around. Either you're in or you're out. I'm not asking for a decision at the very moment, but don't fucking string me along."

"Why? Are you someone that puts up with shit from gits?" I ask her with my eyebrows raised.

"No," she defends herself.

"No, I didn't think so," I grin at her as I lean back down to continue where we left off.

-.-

Before I knew it, it was half past eight and I needed to meet Potter at nine. Without explaining to Hermione where I was going and why.

A bit difficult since we were lying in my bed. Snogging. Again. Still. However you want to word it. After she'd given me another mind-blowing blow job, and I took a trip south of her border, we had discussed taking it a bit slow. And tomorrow we were going to Hogsmeade to talk about the University situation over a butterbeer.

I pulled back and gave her a wistful smile.

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the night?"

"That depends," she smiled.

"On what?" I asked, untwisting my limbs from hers.

"On whether you have anything better to offer me," she sent me a devilish smirk that made my cock twitch.

Fuck. This bitch will be the death of me.

"I have to go meet someone. It's important. I'll be back as soon as I can though. Will you wait?"

Hermione seemed to be thinking it over for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, I won't wait. I need to go and talk to Ron and Harry anyhow. I'll meet you back in our common room when we both get back though. Deal?"

I nod my head in agreement, wondering what she wanted to talk to them about. She wouldn't be talking to Potter anyway, since he'd be with me.

-.-

"Potter," I nod in acknowledgement. Before I can say anything else, Potter motions for me to be quiet.

Slowly walking the rest of the way over to him, I look at the bit of parchment that he'd holding and cast a _Muffliato_ around us.

"What's this about Potter? I have better things to be doing."

"Have you gotten any more pictures?"

"No," I said, looking at the wizard in front of me. "What's this?" I asked, pointing to the parchment he was holding. It looked like a drawing of the castle.

"It's called the Marauder's Map. It shows every room and every person in the castle. See, here we are," he said pointing. Sure enough, there were two black dots with our names next to them. "And a few moments ago, there was another name here. Someone I didn't recognize. Look, Ron's gotten more photos. He got some Wednesday, some yesterday and he got some this morning as well. But I haven't, and I'm assuming you haven't either."

I confirmed this by shaking my head.

"Right, well, I have a hunch that whoever is doing this has been using the Room of Requirement to do this. I don't exactly know what they are doing in there though."

Before I could reply, Potter began pacing the corridor in front of the entrance to the room of requirement and three laps later, a set of doors appeared.

We both drew our wands and quickly, but cautiously, opened the door.

There was an immediate stench that hit my nose that I've never come across before. Following Potter's quiet foot steps, we make our way into the room that smelled weird. I also noticed there were trays with liquid with them, and instead of a yellowish glow that you would see in most other rooms, the red glow that lit the room was strange to see. There was string around the room that had photograghs hung from it with some wooden sticks.

Potter looked behind himself to meet my eyes, and he motioned for me to go left while he went right. Nodding my head in agreement, I walked quietly along the wall listening for a sign of someone else in the room.

There's no noise, no strange shadows and no indication that there is anyone else in the room.

Reaching the corner of the room, I round to the left (or right, whichever you prefer) and continue my way around the room. After a few moments, I stop when I think I hear the faint clinking of glasses. Gripping my wand a little tighter, I take another small step to the left, and hold my breath when I see a shadow flicker out of the corner of my eye.

There's nothing for a moment and then I see a blue light out of the corner of my other eye. Looking over, it was back to the faint red light. I quickly retreat from where I had come too and back towards where I had last seen Potter. I quickly, but silently, made my way back to where we had gone separate directions and waited for a moment, until I heard the nearly silent footfalls of someone coming the way that I had come from.

A moment later, I saw a tall figure in front of me. Squinting to try and focus my eyesight in the dim light, I recognized the man as the one who had been threatening Hermione in the corridor.

"_Expelliaramus!"_

A quick swish of his wand and my hex was deflected off the invisible shield.

"_Stupefy!"_

Again, my spell was deflected.

"_Incarcerous! Impedimenta!"_

Both were immediately blocked.

"_Crucio! Crucio! CRUCIO!_"

All blocked.

"Malfoy," the man chuckled. "You won't win, so just stay still and this will go fast."

Before I know what was happening, I was falling backwards to the ground. I tried to move but I was unable.

The bastard had put me in a body lock! What the hell? He hadn't said a word, there was no wrist movement or any indication that he was going to be hexing me. I really needed to work on my Legilimency.

I looked up at the ceiling, feeling somewhat nervous about what was to come. A moment after staring at the intricately carved ceiling, the mystery man's face appeared in my line of vision.

"Listen, and listen carefully, you dick. I'm in love with Hermione Granger, and you are nothing more that a small obstacle on my way to obtaining her. There are many reasons why you will not be much of a challenge for me to overcome. Well, now that I've warned you, I don't feel as bad. Unfortunately for you, you won't remember this warning and you'll go and fuck yourself over. Nighty night, Malfoy."

-.-

"Malfoy? Malfoy! Oh, fuck, come on," I hear a voice hiss while the person pokes me in the ribs.

"Fuck off, Potter," I hiss after opening my right eye to see him kneeling over me. "Your boyfriend might like you in that position, but I sure as fuck don't."

"Shut it, Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

Opening my eyes slowly, I look around and take in my surroundings. Not that there are much. The room was a small white room with a door behind me. That was it. Shakily, I make my way onto my feet and look at The Boy Who Lived To Be A Pain In My Ass.

"Malfoy? Answer me. Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" I quip.

"I don't know. I thought you might. I thought we had an agreement? Why are you attacking me now?"

"I'm not attacking you, Potter. I have better things to do with my time these days," I inform him, recalling the agreement we had made a few days ago in the library. "We do have an agreement, Potter. I did not do this," I shook my head, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Let's get out of here," Potter suggested, heading to the door. I followed him and looked around the small room again before following him into the corridor.

Walking into the corridor, I looked around to figure out where we were.

"I think we are outside the room of requirement," Potter stated after a moment. "I'll keep an eye on the place. I don't know about you, but I'm knackered. Try and get some sleep, I'll do the same. Let's meet tomorrow at some point to see if we remember anything else."

"You just want to leave now!" I hiss at him. "Don't you want to figure out why we are where we are?"

"Of course I do, Malfoy," Potter rolled his eyes at me. "But since you can't remember, and I can't remember, I'm guessing we've had our memories modified. Which means that whoever did it probably sent us those photos as well. The best way to properly think things through is to do it while you are well rested and completely alert. Go back to the common room and meet with Hermione. Just make sure you don't tell her," Potter warned.

Nodding slightly in agreement, I turned on my heel and stalked away from him. Quickly navigating my way through the castle, I make it to my common room in record time and walk towards my bedroom.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice interrupts me half way to my destination.

Turning my head, I see Hermione laying on one of the couches and rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked, sitting up and stretching. "I don't even remember falling asleep."

I look around the room to the time keeper near the door. I'm surprised when I see that it's quarter past four in the morning.

"Late," I said, walking over to sit beside her. "What are you still doing up?"

"Waiting for you, like we agreed," she said, looking at me a bit funny.

"When did we agree that?" I asked, confused.

"Before you left, remember? You asked me to wait, I said no, but I'd meet you in the common room," she explained, leaning her head on my shoulder and yawning.

Uh, no. No, I do not remember. But, I don't mind what she's doing, so I'm sure as hell gonna play along.

"Oh, right," I nod slightly. "Sorry I was out so late."

"It's okay, can we just go to bed, please?" she asked me, yawning once again.

"Yeah, sure," I said, wrapping my arms around her and carrying her into my room. I laid her on my bed, and stripped myself of my robes before crawling onto the bed beside her.

"Not to sound like the jealous girlfriend, but, where have you been?" Hermione murmured, obviously fighting off her slumber.

Girlfriend? Since when was she my girlfriend? Not that I was fighting it of course, but my god, what else had I forgotten?

"Erm, well, I don't really remember," I said warily.

"Mm, you must really cut back on your drinking," she nuzzled into my chest and a moment later, her quiet snoring filled the room as I got lost in my thoughts.

Drinking? Had I been drinking? I don't recall. Shit, this can't be good. First thing in the morning, I will be meeting Potter to figure out what in Salazar's name is going on.

-.-

**Please, please, please review!**

**That's all I have to say.**

**Darcicy**


	11. Chapter 11

****Hello everyone, I hope you are all doing well. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. As some of you have mentioned, the stalker has come out of nowhere. I went back through my previous chapters and realized I hadn't written in some of the stuff that I had intended. So, my goal for the rest of the week is to go back, edit those, add a few little bits and then post chapter 12, which is already half written. So, keep your fingers crossed.****

****Also, please bear with me. I realize that some of you will think that this chapter moves too fast, but it's all part of the story line :).****

****Please review!****

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE HARRY POTTER WORLD.**

****Chapter 11****

**Saturday, February 28****th****, 1998**

When I woke up the next morning, Hermione was cuddled up beside me looking so content that I didn't have the heart to stir and risk waking her up. I have turned into a right pansy, haven't I? Instead, I closed my eyes and tried to recall all of the events from last night.

I woke up in a random corridor that I had no recollection of venturing down, with someone who used to be my worst enemy. Now, I would normally blame it on the drink, but I hadn't been drinking last night. Surely, I would have remembered starting to drink, right?

Oh, it's too early for this shit. Right. Deep breath, and focus, Draco, focus!

What do I know about the scenario? Well, Potter and I woke up in a corridor. The corridor outside the room of requirement. Did that mean anything special? I don't know. Wait. What was it that Potter had said? _You can't remember, and I can't remember, I'm guessing we've had our memories modified._ Hmm, well that certainly makes sense, doesn't it.

Hermione wiggled next to me and rolls over, freeing my arm that was underneath her. As silently and as undisturbingly as I can, I get out of the bed and walk into the washroom. I turn the shower stall on and wait a moment for the water to heat up before striping off my pyjamas and stepping in under the hot water.

Before I do anything else today, I intend to find Potter. Then I remember it's a Saturday and I bet he'll be sleeping in, the lazy bugger.

Clearing my mind, I let the hot water fall onto my body for a few moments, allowing the heat loosen my muscles a bit. All this stress cannot be healthy.

I get out after washing my hair, washing my body off and after a few more minutes of standing under the scolding water. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I retreat back into the bedroom to see Hermione just waking up.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she smiles at me.

"Me? I'm up before you!" I retort.

"Erm, not really. I was up, six hours ago. I just fell back to sleep a while ago, probably just as you were getting up. I haven't been asleep long," she shrugs.

"Six hours ago? What -" I stop mid sentence as I look at the time keeper behind Hermione. It's three o'clock in the afternoon. Damn, didn't see that one coming.

"Harry was asking for you at lunch, asked me to get you to come find him, as soon as you can," Hermione said, nonchalantly. I could tell by her facial expression though that she was curious. Before I could reply, though, Hermione asked, "Why is my best friend looking for _you_? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad the two of you are getting along, but this is YOU. And HARRY. It's like saying one plus one equals window,"

Not quite sure how to play this one I simply give her a quizzical look, "One plus one equals two, not window."

Hermione rolled her eyes at me, "Forget it, it's a muggle things. Anyways, he wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to take you to the Gryffindor Common Room as soon as possible."

"Just let me get ready," I nod.

-.-

"You still haven't told me why Harry wants to meet with you," Hermione prodded me in the ribs playfully as we made our way to Gryffindor Tower.

It was a half hour later, and Hermione still hadn't let it drops. She'd mentioned it three times, well, four times now, and I had managed to distract her from it every time. I wasn't going to get far with this, I know.

"How am I supposed to know why Pothead wants to meet with me?"

"Oh, please, get real. You've dodged answering me three times now, I will not let it be four times. Do you really think I'm some daft bimbo that can be thrown off by saying 'Ooh, look, shiny objects!'? I'm not exactly an idiot, Draco."

"When have I ever called you an idiot?" I replied, rolling my eyes. I may have called her many rude things, but idiot was never one of them. And that seemed to do it, since Hermione clamped her mouth shut and put on her thinking face.

We walked most of the way up to Gryffindor Tower in silence, and just as we rounded the corner to the Fat Lady, Hermione turned and told me to stay where I was.

"Since when do I listen to you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Since you've learned better to deal with me when I am angry and I'm angry now," she shrugged.

"Why are you angry?"

"Well, to start with, you distracted me four times and still didn't answer my original question. And second, we had plans today and you slept the day away so we can't exactly go to Hogsmeade anymore to talk about the future like we had planned. Now, stay put, I'll go get Harry for you." She was walking away before I could reply.

We had planned to go to Hogsmeade? When? Oh, shit. I bet it was about the same time she became my girlfriend. Which I assume happened last night, since I don't actually remember any of last night.

I stood contemplating for a moment, thinking how I could make it up to her. If she really did become my girlfriend last night, I don't want to screw it up this soon.

Formulating a plan in my head, I figured out how I could make it up to her. Now I just needed to get us out of the castle undetected.

"Malfoy," Potter's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Potter," I nod.

Neither of us says anything and we walk down the corridor in uncomfortable silence.

"Right, I'll come out and say it then," Potter sighs. "What the fuck happened last night?"

I shake my head. "I wish I knew, I've been trying to remember, but I just can't. I think you're probably right, someone has been fucking with our memory. The only thing is _why _have the modified our memories?"

"Well, they don't want us to remember what we were doing, that's for sure. Do you think it was the same guy who's been sending the pictures?"

"That is the only explanation I can think of," Potter sighs again. "Now we're back to square one trying to figure out who's behind all of this."

"What the last thing you remember from yesterday?" I ask him, thinking about what I remembered.

"Hmm. Lunch time, I suppose, I don't remember any afternoon lessons, but I remember my morning ones," Potter said, scratching his head as he thought.

I put my hand in my pocket to refrain from subconsciously mirroring his act, and felt something. Pulling it out, I noticed it was a scrap of parchment. Opening it up, I read it aloud.

"'Malfoy, meet me outside the R.o.R tonight, at nine o'clock, tonight.' Repetition much, Potter?"

"That's it, that's the last thing I remember," Potter said suddenly. "Ron and I sat down, Ginny and Hermione were talking about something or other, and I pushed this across the table to you. You read it, nodded and then that's it. My memory is a blank."

Hmm. I don't remember reading this note, I don't remember agreeing to it and nor do I remember executing it.

"I don't remember you giving me this, are you sure?" I ask him.

"Positive," the black haired boy nods his head.

"Okay then, well. I remember, everything up too when you and Weasley sat down. I remember you sitting down, but nothing after that. So, whoever did this did it up to about the same point in our day's yesterday. But why did you want me to meet you?"

"Oh, fuck! The map!" Potter yells, and begins to run the way we'd just come from. "Don't just stand there, Malfoy! Come on!"

"What map?" I ask, running after him.

"I'll explain after, but right now we need to get back to Gryffindor Tower," Potter explains, running up the staircase we'd just walked down.

Within a minute we are back outside Gryffindor tower, running towards the Fat Lady.

"Marigold!" Potter yells a few feet from the portrait. The portraits swings open and without thinking, I follow the Golden Boy in through the portrait hole, through the common room that is full of students gaping at me and I run behind their fearless leader, and up another staircase. We reach a door that Potter shoves open and reveals a circular room that is occupied by five beds. Gathering from the Chudley Cannon's memorabilia and the Muggle stuff scattered about the room, this is his dorm room that he shares with the other seventh years.

I watch as Potter begins going through pockets and throwing things all over the place. "Are you going to stand there and watch, or are you going to make yourself useful?"

"I don't know what I'm looking for, Potter, remember?"

"A map. A thick folded piece of parchment that will appear to have nothing written on it," he explained hurriedly.

Taking out my wand, I mutter "_Accio Potter's Map."_

"That won't work, Malfoy. Don't you think I would have done that?" he asked, lifting up his mattress and looking for this map under it. "It's charmed to not be detectable. Hermione did it for me last year, brilliant witch. Mind you, I never planned on having this happen, either. FUCK!" He yelled, punching the post on the foot of his bed.

"Not here, then?"

Potter shook his head no and sat down, shoulders hunched over, defeated.

"Harry? Draco?" Hermione's voice calls up the stairs.

"In here, 'Mione," Potter calls back.

A moment later, Hermione is standing in the room with us and looking around at the mess. "What the hell happened here? Did a bomb go off or something?"

"A what?" I ask, confused.

"A bomb," Hermione repeated. "A muggle thing, never mind. What's the mess for?"

"The map is gone," Potter mumbled.

"What?" Hermione gasped. "How? Why?"

Potter sighs and looks at me. "I think we need to tell her,"

"Tell me what?"

"Potter, I don't really think -"

"WOAH! HOLD ON! You two have been keeping SECRETS? You two, who have been enemies since your first day at Hogwarts, are keeping a secret! FROM ME! _Your_ best friend," she points at Potter before turning and pointing to me, "and _your _girlfriend! Are pigs flying as well now? Because honestly, I never thought I'd see the day. What about Ron? Does Ron know?" she glared at Potter.

Exhaling slowly, Potter shrugged. "Kind of. Can we go back to your common room and discuss this please? The less people that know, the better."

-.-

Hermione led the way into the common room, followed by myself, and flopped herself down on one of the settee's, crossing her arms indignantly.

"Why didn't Harry come with us?" she asked me in an aggravated tone.

"He's getting some stuff to show you. I'll be right back," I said, and scurried into my room before she had an opportunity to argue.

Walking to my desk and opening the second drawer, I sighed as I lifted up the piece of wood lining the bottom that revealed a hiding place. Perfect for hiding photographs and parchments as it was. Gathering all of the items I've been sent, I sigh before walking back into the common room, where Hermione is getting up to answer the door.

A moment later, Potter, Hermione and I are all sat around the coffee table. A moment of silence passes before Hermione's impatience catches up.

"Well, what the hell is going on here?" she huffs.

"Hermione," Potter starts. "We're kind of being blackmailed. No, stop," he help up a hand to stop her from interrupting. "Let me finish, please. As I was saying, we are being blackmailed, well, perhaps not blackmailed, but harassed, definitely harassed. We don't know who's doing it, or exactly why they're doing it, but you must know that their ultimate goal, as far as we can gather, is you. Ron's been getting them, taunting him with things that said you're the best he'd ever had, he shouldn't have let you go, etc, etc. Mine have been saying things like why are we allowing you to hang out with Malfoy? We're your best friends and what not."

Hermione listened to Harry fully and processed what he said before turning to Draco. "What do yours say, then?"

"Take a look for yourself," I sigh, handing her the thick envelope. Hermione accepts the envelope from me and pulls the photographs and the parchment out. I watch as her eyes go round and her jaw drops.

"How the hell? These photos were taken when we were at my home! This is my back garden!"

"We know," Harry nodded.

"When did you get these?" she asked us, not looking up from the photos.

"After we came back from the funeral. Over the past couple of weeks," I said to her.

Hermione nodded, looking at the writing of the letters.

"Wait here," she said, standing up and hurrying into her room.

Potter and I sat in silence until Hermione returned, holding a thick envelope of her own.

"What that?" I ask incredulously, pointing to the envelope she was carrying.

"I began getting letters at the beginning of the year off of someone anonymous. At first I thought it was just someone who was sending their owls to the wrong person, because they were never addressed. So I threw the letters away, but then more and more kept coming. They weren't too bad at first, just saying how pretty they thought I was, and how my intelligence is appealing to them. Then it got bad though, just before Christmas, they were 'talking dirty' and telling me about all of the things they'd like to do to me," She shrugged. "I shrugged it off and sent them a reply that said I didn't appreciate the way they were talking to me and that unless they decided to come forward and tell me who they were, I was not interested in hearing from them anymore. I kept the letters anyways, just to be safe, and that's what's in here. But then after the New Year, I got another one," she rummaged in the envelope for a moment and pulled it out, putting it on the table.

I picked it up, and Potter moved so he could read it with me. I immediately recognized the scrawl as the same that was with my photos.

_Hermione,_

_You wish for me to reveal to you my identity, however, I fear this is not possible at said time. You see, my feelings for you are more than one can easily explain in this time._

_I am terribly sorry if I offended you in any way with my words, but you must know that I am only trying to be honest with you so that you see how much I truly care for you. I only wish that you understand how strong my feelings are and that they are real._

_For without you in my life, I am nothing. There are many words that I wish to say to you, but for now, I wish to quote my favourites, to show you how I feel._

'_She walks in beauty, like the night  
>Of cloudless climes and starry skies,<br>And all that's best of dark and bright  
>Meet in her aspect and her eyes.' – Lord Byron<em>

'_The more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite.' – William Shakespeare_

'_Love means to commit oneself without guarantee, to give oneself completely in the hope that our love will produce love in the loved person. Love is an act of faith, and whoever is of little faith is also of little love.' – Erich Fromm_

_I have faith, Hermione. Faith that when I do reveal myself to you, you will love me in return just as much as I love you._

_You'll be hearing from me._

_With all my heart,_

_N.G._

Over the course of time that I read this letter, I could feel myself growing more and more furious by the minute. How dare this bastard talk to Hermione like that?

"When did you say you received this?" Harry asked her.

"Just after New Years. I sent the one asking who he was on Boxing Day," she explained.

"Who is N.G?" I wondered aloud, throwing the parchment back on the table.

"Nicholas Grant," Potter murmured.

"What Harry?"

"The name, that I've been seeing pop up in weird places all over the map. I saw him go into the room of requirement, and when I didn't recognize him, I thought it might be a start. So, that's why Malfoy and I made plans to go to the Room of Requirement last night. But we don't remember anything from last night," Potter explained. "Which means that we must have caught him, but we weren't prepared enough or something, because he managed to modify our memories."

"You don't remember anything from last night?" Hermione asked.

Potter and I both shook our heads. "Nothing from lunch time onwards, to be more precise," I explained sheepishly.

I watched as Hermione pursed her lips and blinked. Wait? Were those tears in her eyes? Oh fuck.

"And now, to top it all off, the bastard has the map," Potter groaned.

"Well, we know his name now right? That's a start!" Hermione nodded, regaining her composure. "I'll send an owl off to the Ministry in the morning and see if they have any record of this guy."

"Sounds good. What about regaining our memories, Hermione? Do you know any potions, spells, etc?"

"Of course there are spells, but they are dark ones, and aren't guaranteed to work. There's also a potion, but I've only come across it briefly. I'll go to the library and see what I can find on it. I have a feeling there will be something in the restricted section."

"Right, well, you do that, I need to find Ron and see if he knows who this bloke is. Malfoy?" Potter asked.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go and speak to Blaise. He's one of the most connected people I know, besides myself," I informed him.

Potter rolled his eyes, "Right, well, let's meet back here after tea time, and discuss what we've found out.

-.-

Nothing. We found nothing. Apparently, Weasley was no help, Blaise had not heard the name before, and Theo looked surprised to hear the name, but denied knowing anything about it.

Hermione had found the potion that could put memories back in place, but in order to do so, it required a witness of the events. If only Nicholas Grant would give me my bloody memory back, the robbing bastard.

After we decided it wasn't worth it to attempt to restore our memories, Hermione walked off to her room, leaving me in the common room with Potter. Good, I'd been waiting for a moment alone with him since he told me about his map.

"Potter, this map that Grant stole," I started. "Did it by any chance show passage ways out of the castle? Like, secret ones?"

Potter smirked at me. "I thought a big bad Slytherin like you would already know some."

I do! Or I used too. Until Filch caught Crabbe and Goyle sneaking out one night using it. I explained this to Potter who laughed before smirking once more.

"What do you want it for?"

"None of your business!" I scoff, crossing my arms.

"Up to you," Potter turned to walk to the door.

"Oh, what, you want me to beg?"

"I wouldn't put it that way," he kept walking.

"Potter, get over yourself, and just bloody tell me."

"I don't think I will," he said in a pathetic and cheesy sing song voice. I watched, fuming as he walked out the door. Just before he shut it, though, he stuck his head back in. "Why don't you ask Hermione?"

Because I want to surprise her, you slug! Wow, I need to hang out with the Slytherins more. Even my insults are going to shit.

I walk over to Hermione's door and smile at her, sitting on her bed with her nose in a book.

"Hungry?" I asked her.

"No," was the reply. She didn't even look up.

"Hermione, look, I don't know what happened with us last night, but I want you to know that I was happy about it this morning. I liked coming back to have you waiting for me. I like sleeping beside you and waking up next to you."

Hermione nodded, "I know."

"Good. Now get dressed, fancy. We're going out," I told her, smirking.

"Where?" She finally looked up.

"It's a surprise," I smirk even more.

"I don't like surprises. Well, you'll like this once, come on. Oh, and I hope you know a secret way out of the castle," I smirk and retreat to my own room to get ready.

-.-

"Uh, Hermione, when I said a way out of the castle, I meant like a passage way or something," I said, looking at her confused, as we approached the fat lady.

"I know, Draco. I just need to get something from Harry, okay? I'll be right back," She entered the portrait hole before I could argue.

I stood in the corridor for less than a minute awaiting her return. When she did return, she was holding a bundled up piece of cloth.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing. I think I already know the answer though.

"It's a cloak," she shrugs.

"What kind of cloak?"

"An invisibility one, now shush," she said, flinging the cloak over both of us.

We quickly, but quietly made our way out onto the grounds and before I realized it, we were standing beside the Whomping Willow.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"No. The only other one that I know for definite leads into the cellar of Honeydukes, and it'll be shut by now so we can't exactly do that, now can we?"

"Where does this lead to, then?"

"You'll see."

-.-

"The Shrieking Shack?" I asked, surprised.

We'd just crawled through a very dirty tunnel, thank Merlin Hermione knew a charm that makes your robes stain resistant. Otherwise I would have point blank refused to follow her. Malfoy's do not crawl through dirty tunnels. Anyhow, I followed her through the tunnel and we entered into an empty room, spare a scratched up old chair in the corner. Hermione had blown the wall out of the side of the building before repairing it quickly and walking down the path towards the village.

"Yep," she replied without missing a beat.

"Why the hell is there a passage between Hogwarts and the Shrieking Shack?" I asked, following her down the path.

"Don't worry about it. There just is, okay? Now that you've got me off of school property illegally, are you going to tell me what we are doing?"

"It's not illegally!" I retort. "We're both of age and therefore we can come and go as we please."

"It doesn't work like that, but come on. What are we doing?"

I look at my wrist time keeper and notice that we still have about twenty minutes before our reservation, which I made while Hermione was getting ready.

"Let's grab a drink at the Three Broomsticks and then we can go," I smile at her, offering her my arm. She eyes me up and down for a moment before accepting my arm and allowing me to escort her into the village.

We didn't say much on the way in, but it was a comfortable silence. It isn't very often that students got to see Hogsmeade in the evening, so it's quite nice that we got to see it. The lights from the pub, the little lights that lit up the residences and there was even a light snow falling.

"This place is beautiful at night," I heard Hermione mutter under her breath while she looked around and absorbed the sights around her.

We reached the Three Broomsticks and I sat Hermione at a table while I went to get us some drinks. I returned after a moment and began to fill her in on tonight's events.

"So, I've made dinner reservations for us at the _Louvre, _which will be followed by a trip to the National Library of France and then we'll sneak our way back into the school," I informed her, taking a sip of my butterbeer.

Hermione was staring at me with her mouth open and her eyes wide. "Did you just say you made reservations for us at the _Louvre_?"

"Yes," I smirked.

"Surely you don't mean the museum that houses the Mona Lisa?"

"The one and the same. Except we are seated at _The Countess del Carpio_, I hope that's okay?"

For the first time since I'd known her, I think Hermione was truly speechless, she merely stared at me, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"You'll catch bugs if you keep doing that, babe," I winked at her. She snapped her mouth shut and took a sip of her butterbeer.

"I just can't believe you got us reservations for dinner there? I thought it was strictly a museum?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"It is," I nodded. "For muggles. After hours, the wizarding world takes it over and it becomes a restaurant. I've never been before, but I've been told that it has superb food, a very extensive wine list and views that are to die for. Although I never quite got that last bit. All the views are the pieces of the museum's collection."

"Too bad you won't be going," a voice interrupted us.

Hermione and I both turned to the sound of the voice and saw Filch standing there.

"Well, well, lookie what we had here. The Head Boy and Girl off of school property without permission. What will the Headmaster say? Surely you didn't think you would be able to get away with sneaking off of school grounds?"

Hermione didn't say anything, so I stepped in.

"Well, actually, you _Squib_, Miss Granger and I happen to both be of age, so there are no laws being broken."

"Laws?" Filch repeated. "No, you're right, no laws. But there must be about five different school rules you're breaking. Now, up and at 'em, let's go. We'll see what Professor Dumbledore has to say about this."

I was furious. Didn't he realize how hard it was to get a reservation at the _Louvre_? Hermione must have read my mind, though. She put her hand on my arm and nodded for me to follow her. Reluctantly, I stood up and followed her and Filch out of the pub.

-.-

A half hour later and Hermione and I were being dismissed from Dumbledore's office. The old coot stressed how it is not ideal for the Head Boy and Girl to be sneaking off of school grounds for their own pleasure and that if either of us stepped another toe out of line, he'd be forced to revoke our Head's badges. Throughout his whole speech of disappointment and how he expected better of us, there was a twinkle in his eye. For someone who was supposed to be disciplining us, he seemed rather happy that we were sneaking off of the grounds together.

Whatever.

We walked back up to our common room in silence, until we were just outside of our statue. I gave the password and Hermione giggled. Whether it was at me or not, I wasn't sure.

"What's so funny?" I asked, gesturing for her to enter the common room first.

"Well," she started, walking past me and into the common room. "Is it just me, or did he not seem very upset that we were sneaking off of school grounds?"

**Tuesday, March 3****rd**** 1998**

Sunday was uneventful. Hermione and I studied for N.E.W.T.s together and stayed in the common room all day. Monday wasn't exciting either. We went around and sat in our lessons, but other than that, nothing special.

And now it's Tuesday. Just a regular, old Tuesday. After Monday, before Wednesday.

"Who thought of the names for the days of the week, anyways?" I grumbled as I rolled over to face Hermione.

"It was adapted from the Roman period, where they named the days of the week after the planets that they knew of then," she began, stretching. "Sunday, deriving from the Roman 'planet' _Sol_, or Sun. Monday is named after the planet _Luna_, or the Moon. Tuesday is named after the planet Mars, Wednesday after Mercury, Thursday after _Iuppiter_, or Jupiter, Friday after Venus and Saturday after _Saturnus_, or Saturn. Many different cultures around the world adapted this method of naming the days of the week because it seemed to make the most sense at the time. And now to not have them named that just wouldn't seem to make sense would it? However in pre Gaelic-Irish history, and probably English, although no one really knows for sure, they counted days in a 15-period span, as opposed to the seven day week, and in ancient Germany -"

"I got it," I smiled at her. "Days of the week at named after the planets. Thanks for the history lesson, though." I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You're the one who asked," Hermione grumbled.

"I know. I just wasn't expecting a full lecture on it. I wouldn't mind a full lecture on oral sex, however," I winked at her.

"Cunnilingus is what you do to me. Fellatio is what I do to you. I'm not going to go into full detail, but there are many studies lately that show oral sex on a woman can reduce the risk of a miscarriage."

Interesting. You know, if I needed to know it right now. Oh well, file it away for later.

"Anything else you want an answer too?" Hermione asked, smirking.

"Nope, I think that's it for now," I said after a moment of contemplating.

"Good, now go have a shower, you stink," Hermione informed me as she jumped out of my bed and ran into her room before I could reply.

-.-

"Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy, do you have the answer, please?"

Professor McGonagall's voice interrupted me out of my hormone filled day dream.

"Erm," I said, looking about the room trying to figure out what was going on. My eyes fell on Hermione who was looking at me funny. "Sorry, Professor, but no, I didn't hear the question. I was lost in thought."

"Well, do ensure you stay in the present, then Mr. Malfoy. And for the record, the question was whether or not you are in attendance today."

Well, that was a good start of my day. After Hermione left my bedroom this morning, I'd showered quickly and gone down to the Great Hall, had breakfast with Blaise, and Theo, I suppose, but he walked in about halfway thought looking like shit.

"Alright, Theo? You look like you've not slept in days," Blaise asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, mate," Theo replied. "I've just been up late doing some stuff, you know."

I hadn't thought much about it. But then looking around, I was sure that Theo was meant to be in Transfiguration with us. Where was he?

McGonagall started her lesson, so I didn't have much time to actually think about Theodore Nott, but when class was finished I walked into the corridor and met up with Blaise.

"Ready for Potions, mate?" Blaise asked me.

Nodding in ascent, we began the trek down to the dungeons and laughed about the first year Hufflepuff in front of us who had toilet paper stuck to her shoe.

"Shame on you," a voice hissed in my ear. A moment later, Hermione was in front of us, stopping the small Hufflepuff and explained to her that she had some toilet roll stuck to her shoe. The Hufflepuff went bright red and kicked it off her shoe before running to make it to her next lesson.

Unfortunately, unlike the Hufflepuff, I couldn't just run away from what I was about to get

"Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini! How dare you! She's only eleven for God's sake! You should be so ashamed of yourselves!" Hermione scolded us, before walking away with her nose held high in the air.

Blaise and I looked at each other before snickering again and making our way down to the Potions room. Us? Ashamed? We are Slytherin's, after all. Tormenting and teasing is just what we do. It's in our DNA.

We walked into the classroom just as the bell rang and Slughorn came out a moment later.

"Good morning, class. Today, I would like you to pair up with the partner's you had for the _Amico di Nemico Rimedio_ assignment from last month. Or, dare I say, your friends," he smiled and motioned for all of us to move.

Just like last time, I didn't move and Hermione walked over to me.

"Malfoy," she slumped down in her chair.

"Granger," I smirked, eyeing her up and down. Then leaning in close, I whisper, "It's too bad we're in class, because I can think of a million and one things I'd like to do to you that I would _never_ be ashamed of."

I watched as Hermione's cheeks tinted pink before turning to listen to Slughorn.

"Today we will be brewing a Veritaserum. You will be testing it out on your partner's at the end of the lesson, so think of five questions you would like to ask them. Page two hundred fifteen in your books. You many begin," he said, sitting at his desk and began to look over some paperwork.

Hermione and I immediately got cracking and halfway through the class, it was evident that we were further ahead than anyone else. Pansy and the Irish Gryffindor had restarted twice already, Blaise and the Weasel were behind because they stood around talking about Quidditch for a few minutes beforehand, Potter and Millicent Bulstrode's potion was emitting the wrong coloured smoke, so they were about to start over and Theo and Brown's potion wasn't quite at the point we were at. Daphne Greengrass's and the Indian Gryffindor – I could never remember which one was Padma and which one was Parvati – were at about the same stage we were at, but theirs had a funny smell to it. We were definitely in the lead.

By the end of class, everyone had just managed to finish, but Hermione and I had had ours ready for well over twenty minutes. We had cleaned and put it into vials and then sat down and talked about grabbing some dinner tonight, and finally discussing the University issue.

"Okay, then. Everyone take a sip. Now, I'll need a rep from each house. Hmm, Granger and Malfoy, you'll do. I'll flip a coin and Miss Granger, you call it," Slughorn instructed, pulling a sickle out of his robe pocket. He flipped it up into the air.

"Heads," Hermione said. Everyone watched as Slughorn caught the coin and flipped it onto the back of his hand.

"Tails. Slytherin's, you get to ask your questions first."

Hermione took her shot of Veritaserum and looked at me expectantly.

"Are you disappointed that we got caught on Saturday night?"

"A little," Hermione admitted. "I was looking forward to eating in the _Louvre_, but it can happen another time."

I figured as much. Next question, "Do you want to get married some day?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Children?"

"Yes, of course!" Hermione repeated instantly, before giving me a questioning look.

"What's your favourite song?"

"Be more specific, muggle, wizarding? Current or all time?"

"I'm the one who's supposed to be asking the questions here!" I retort. "Uh, either world, and all time favourite."

"It's a muggle song; it's called _Sweet Child O' Mine_ by Guns and Roses."

I made a mental note to look it up at some point. "Okay, last question. Uhmm," I thought for a moment, trying to think of a really good question. "What do you miss the most about the Muggle world?"

"Hmmm," Hermione thought for a moment. "Probably television. I used to laugh all the time at a programme called _Sabrina, the Teenage Witch_."

Interesting. That's something I never thought about.

"My turn!" Hermione smiled.

I turned to Hermione and motioned for her to begin after I had taking my shot of Veritaserum.

"Hit me with your best shot," I smirked.

"Okay, Pat Benatar," Hermione rolled her eyes at me.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Nevermind. Okay, question one: Do you want an Easter Egg?"

"Yes."

"What's your favourite chocolate?"

"Cadbury's Mini Eggs," I answered immediately.

"That's a muggle chocolate," Hermione stated, quite obviously astonished.

"Yes, that's not a question though. Come on," I teased her.

"Right, erm. What's your favourite book?"

"The Hobbit," I answered automatically.

"Do you want to be married with children some day?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course. Not only is it expected of me, but I find that I rather enjoy entertaining the idea."

Hermione nodded before being quiet.

"You still have one question," I remind her.

Hermione nodded again before smiling and turning to me. "How do you feel about me?"

"I love you." Another one of those moments when the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

-.-

I went through the rest of the day in what I like to refer to as a 'zombie state'. I was there physically, but I wasn't all there, if you get what I mean.

Instead, I was a million miles away. Wondering what in Merlin's name possessed me to tell Hermione that I love her. Not that it isn't true, of course. I came to the conclusion earlier that I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true, what with being under a Veritaserum and all. But how? How had I come to love her so strongly?

Was it because we had been spending so much time together? Because she was the one person I thought I could truly trust. I didn't know. And I sure as hell didn't know how to act when I saw her tonight.

When it was time to meet Hermione in our common room, I was pacing in my bedroom. Telling myself to not be a coward I emerged from my room into the common area. Hermione was sat there, setting out all the food she had agreed to collect.

"Hi!" she smiled, motioning for me to join her.

"Hey," I said warily, walking over to sit down with her.

"So, guess what?"

"What?" I said, grabbing one of the dinner rolls from the table.

"I got my first acceptance package!"

I nearly choked on the piece of break in my mouth. "But, acceptance letters don't even get send out until Easter Break."

"I know," Hermione beamed at me. "But I got early acceptance."

"That's great," I tried to sound as happy as I could. "Where?"

"Parisian Wizarding University," she told me, helping herself to a roll and buttering it.

She got early admissions to Parisian Wizarding Univeristy? I wasn't even aware they did early admissions.

"I didn't know they had an early admissions list," I stated, reaching for some of the roast beef.

"Neither did I, but apparently they do," she shrugged.

I nodded and thought about it for a moment.

"I guess you didn't get anything then?" she asked.

I shook my head no while she went digging in her bag. A moment later, she pulled out a thick manila envelope.

"Here," she said handing it too me. "This came with mine," she smirked.

I took the envelope that Hermione was holding and look at it. It was definitely addressed to me.

I ripped it open and took out the contents. The top piece of parchment was a letter.

_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_On behalf of all the faculty of the Parisian Wizarding University, I would like to extend my congratulations to you, as you have been given early acceptance to our school, pending your N.E.W.T. results. It is our pleasure and honour to have you as a member of our student body._

_I'm sure you are wondering how you have been accepted early, or perhaps you are not, as we do not advertise the opportunity to receive early acceptance. We do offer early acceptance, but we do not like to advertise it because of the delicate position is puts some students in at home. However, like all Universities, we keep an eye on top students and as you are one of the top of your class at Hogwarts, there has been a spot provisionally reserved for you at our University since you took your O.W.L.s._

_Enclosed is a copy of the course catalogue, residence applications and information as well as background information about the school._

_We look forward to seeing you at the start of autumn term._

_Sincerely,_

_Genevieve Boulier  
>Assistant to the Dean of Applications<em>

I sat on the sofa frozen for a moment, re-reading the letter in my hands.

"You knew," I said to Hermione glaring at her.

"Knew what?" she asked, innocently.

"You knew that I had gotten early acceptance as well and you rubbed it in my face to break my morale," I told her, in a mock angry voice.

"I did no such thing," she smiled, helping herself to another bread roll.

"Liar," I muttered under my breath. "Wow, I can't believe it!"

"Believe it!" Hermione smiled.

I took a deep breath, put the package down beside me, and looked at the beautiful girl beside me. Her chocolate eyes met with mine, almost with a sparkle in them. I really was the luckiest guy in the world.

"Look," I started, not really sure where to go with this, but I needed to say it. "About what I said today in Potions…"

"Draco, its fine. I know that you were under a truth potion, and yes, although I wasn't expecting to hear it, I'm flattered. Truly, I am. I know you're not one to talk about your feelings, and really, I was sort of expecting to hear the same thing you said to me the other night. Not that you remember that, of course, since your memory's been erased. I'm just not ready to say it back to you yet," she added at the end in a very quiet voice.

"No! That's not it at all. I'm kind of relived that you're not ready to say it. Because I mean, erm, well, what I mean to say is, uhmm," I was stumped I knew what I wanted to say, and I knew how I wanted to say it, but I didn't.

"Draco, its fine. We've only just begun to see each other. I know you care about me, and sure, you maybe even love me. But let's take some time to figure out what that love means, okay?"

Oh. Apparently you said it just like that. Let's take time to figure out what that love means. I wish I was that good at words.

"Sounds great," I smile, letting out a sigh of relief.

"So," Hermione smiled. "Now that you've gotten early acceptance, how do you feel about moving to France?"

"I'm open to it," I shrug nonchalantly.

"Even if I suggested that we take Florence up on her offer? She'd have a field day. And you'd have to learn to live somewhat muggle around the resort," Hermione giggled.

"I could learn to live muggle if I wanted too!" I argued.

"Well, is it something you'd be interested in?"

Living with Muggles? All their little ringing boxes that they talk into? All the big boxes that have big moving pictures on them? Sending their children to school from the age of four?

"I don't know. Maybe," I shrugged again. "Let's just wait until Easter to decide for sure, yeah? For now, let's just look at these course catalogues and see what we can get out of it!"

-.-

**Well, there you go. Again, thanks for everyone's reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**-D'Arcy xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Right, here's chapter 12! **

**I'm still working on editing the old chapters, I'm up to chapter 4, so when I get them all done, I will post them. I've been underlying everything that I've added/edited so that those of you who have already read them and have no desire to repeat reading the full thing, you can skim over the additions and retractions.**

**Also, in actuality, Easter in 1998 occurred on April 12****th****. However for the sake of my story, I'm moving it up a few weeks, so please bear with me.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's a little (tasteful, I assure you) smut at the end of the chapter, but you can skip it if you need too.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**WARNINGS: Drugs and sex in this chapter.**

**Chapter 12**

**Friday, March 6****th****, 1998**

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. And then it was Friday. Today is the last day of classes. Everyone is going to be buzzing. Two weeks without lessons. The only downfall is that N.E. take place one week after we return.

I was sitting at breakfast with Blaise and Theo when my father's owl dropped a letter onto my lap. Quickly opening it I read it aloud.

"_Dear son,_

_I'm writing on your mother's request to remind you that the Italian Villa is all ready for you and your friends to go to tomorrow afternoon, after your arrival in London via the Hogwarts Express. There should be more than enough room for you to have your entire class stay comfortably, but if you feel that you need to use an _Undetectable Extension Charm_, please do not hesitate to do so. Your mother will see to it that there are portkey's sent to you by tomorrow morning._

_We will see you the second week of break._

_Your father._

"Ever so heartfelt, isn't he?" I said to my friends sarcastically.

"By the way, did you even send out invitations for this shindig?" Blaise questioned while pouring himself some coffee.

I thought about it for a moment. No, no I hadn't.

"Don't worry," Blaise said after my moment of silence. "I did it for you."

"I didn't get one," I said to him.

"You're the host, why the hell would I send you one? Don't worry, I sent one to everyone else in the seventh year apart from Granger. I'm assuming you already told her about it."

"Blaise, YOU told her about it. Remember?"

"Oh, that's right," Blaise smirked. "Anyhow, I also took the liberty of ordering in some special champagne and whiskey's for the occasion."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Whatever, mate," I said, standing up and collecting my bags. "Are we ready yet?"

-.-

The rest of the day seemed to drag by, but by the time dinner came around, everyone had come up to me at least once to make sure that the whole party thing wasn't a joke.

"No, it's real. Just making amends, I suppose you could say," I repeated at least fifty times that afternoon. This had better be worth it.

I was walking back to my common room after my evening meal to do some packing and get a head start on a bit of class work. I know, normally as a Slytherin, you start the holiday off with a bang, but I didn't really feel like partying tonight. Especially since I would be doing it all week, starting tomorrow.

"Malfoy," a voice behind me called out. I turned to see Potter walking behind me.

"Potter," I nodded.

"Have you seen Hermione?"

"Nope," I shook my head. "I believe she's in our common room. Are you coming?"

Potter nodded and fell into step beside me. "So, party, eh?"

"Yes, Potter. A party. We spoke about this a couple of weeks ago, didn't we?"

"Yes, I'm just making sure you didn't back out," he chuckled. "If I recall correctly, Zabini was a tad more excited than you were."

"I suppose that's true, but oh well, nonetheless," I shrugged, muttering the password for my common room. I walked in, followed by Potter to see Hermione looking over some papers in front of her.

"Whatcha doing, 'Mione?" Potter asked, going to sit beside her. I didn't listen for her answer as I went and dropped my bags off in my room before going to sit with them.

"I just can't figure it out, it doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?" I asked her as I sat across from her and the Boy Who Lived.

"This Nicholas Grant character. If it's the name Harry saw on the map, then it has to be his real name. We've already determined that identity changes such as Animagi or the Polyjuice Potion don't change the person's name. But there doesn't seem to be a record of him anywhere in the country! I don't get it!"

I thought about it, but realized that I didn't really want to talk about it.

"Look, none of us have heard from him in a week! Not even after he, presumably, modified mine and Potter's memory. So, I think we should just drop it and enjoy our holiday."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I actually agree with you Malfoy. Hermione, I know you're determined to find out who it is, but he hasn't bothered us since last Friday. For now, we just keep on guard, but enjoy our time away from classes and school."

Hermione nodded in agreement after a moment. "You guys are right. We should enjoy the break! It's our last year."

"That's the spirit!" Potter grinned at her. "Now, I've been sent by Ginny because she's not particularly happy that you haven't spoken to her much in the last month, and since you're going to see your parents instead of coming to the Burrow after Malfoy's big party, she's insisting you come and see her tonight."

"Oh, Harry? Must I? There's so much studying to do," Hermione argued playfully.

"And what would I tell her then?"

"That I'm studying?" Hermione asked in a hopeful voice.

"Like that would work. You either come willingly with me, or you come by force with Ginny. Take your pick," Potter teased.

Hermione sighed, stood up and walked over to me. "I'll see you later," she said to me, planted a kiss on my cheek and walked away.

I watched as Potter and Hermione walked out of the common room and sighed to myself. I stayed on the settee for a few moments after they were gone before standing and making my way to my room. I would do my coursework and pack. And then, I would sleep and get ready for the long week I had ahead of me.

**Saturday, March 7****th****, 1998**

All of the seventh years were standing on Platform 9 ¾ standing and waiting for my instruction. Mother had sent along some portkey's this morning for us to transport everyone to Italy that I'd handed out earlier during the train journey.

I noticed that it was nearly the entire graduating class that was congregating around me. Once the platform was nearly empty of everyone else, I looked around.

"Alright," I said loudly. Everyone stopped talking and focussed their attention onto me. "The only thing I ask is that you do try not to damage anything permanently. If you're going to hex one another, do so on the grounds. There is more than enough room for you all to have your own separate kneazle fights."

Everyone nodded in agreement and waiting for their next instructions.

"When you get there, choose a room. I don't care who's in what room apart from no one is allowed in my room without explicit permission. Same with my parent's room. And if anyone get's it up the duff this week, I will take no responsibility, whatsoever. Now, activate your portkey's and go after me. See you all there."

I walked over to where Hermione, Blaise, Theo, Potter and Weasley, whom I'd be taking the portkey with and pulled the small trinket out of my pocket. Tapping it with my wand, I held the ornament flat out on my hand and each of us touched the portkey with a finger. After a moment, I felt the familiar sensation behind my navel and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of being spun around.

We landed a moment later and I looked up to the front doors. With a flick of my wand, the doors opened to the mansion and we made our way into the foyer. I watched as my group, all apart from Blaise, looked around in slight awe at my house.

I mean, I suppose it is grand for most of them, but considering this house is a bit smaller than Malfoy Manor, I didn't really see the big deal. The front hall was an ivory with light blue accents and checker tiling. Two grand staircases went up on either side of the building leading to the upper levels, and under the top of the two staircases were the corridors that lead to all the common areas. Sitting room, dining room, entertainment room, sun room, etc. I lead my group up the set of stairs on the right, and down the corridor towards my room. I noticed that mother had had all of the portraits that may be offensive to some of my guests moved. Always the thoughtful one, my mother. Only when no one was looking, of course.

We walked down the extensive corridor and stopped at two sets of doors.

"Blaise, Theo, I suggest you take that one. Blaise, it's the one you stayed in last time you were here. Crabbe and Goyle will probably join you at some point as well." I told them, motioning to the door on my left before turning to Potter and Weasley, motioning to the door opposite. "Potter, Weasley, I'm sure you'll find this room to meet your standards," I resisted the urge to make a snide comment about Weasley's lack of wealth. "I'm sure you'll find that there is more than enough room if the other Gryffindorks," I noticed Hermione shooting me a particularly nasty look, so figured I bed amend my statement. "Pardon me, Gryffin_dor's_, decide to join you."

"Cool. Thanks, Malfoy," Potter nodded and sent me what looked like a smile. A very small, strained one. Merlin, weren't we past this already?

I nodded and turned to continue to my room, grabbing Hermione's hand on the way and sending her a devilish wink.

"Wait! Hermione, where are you going?" Weasley asked.

"I'm staying with Draco," she shrugged and sent him a smile when his face went red with anger.

"WHAT?"

"Ron, relax. We sleep together all the time," Hermione said, before realizing the double meaning of her words. "I mean, we sleep together, not _sleep together_."

Weasley's face went from red to purple. It was all I could do not to smirk and laugh at him.

"You are NOT sleeping with Malfoy," Weasley argued.

"Actually, Ronald, I am," Hermione countered, dropping my hand and folding her arms across her chest. "You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do. Draco and I have discussed it," this is true. We did talk about it on the train. "And we don't see the harm in it. We are both old enough to make our own decisions."

Weasley practically had steam coming from his ears, and Potter muttered something to him that made him glare at the raven haired man in front of me, before turning and stalking into the room. Potter smiled and waved at us before following his red-headed friend into their room.

"Well, that went well," Hermione laughed, taking my hand again. "So, where we off too?"

I smirked at her and continued on our way down the corridor. We made it to the doors that led into my room. Yes, doors. Multiple. I have double doors. Only the best. I opened the doors with a flick of my wand and gestured for her to enter first. Hermione walked in and then stopped after a couple of steps.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking around wildly for a moment.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just can't believe this is your room."

I looked at her, astonished.

"What? It's only a little bigger than your room back home, if not the same size." This was true. I had a wall of bookshelves, then a large king sized bed, a modest sized walk-in closet, an en-suite washroom, and a desk. There were also different little things around the room, a chest with all my old Quidditch gear, my trunk was sat at the foot of the bed, with Hermione's as well, and another little shelving unit that held trinkets from the last time I'd visited this estate. About four years ago, now.

"I know! I expected something much more grand, that's all," She grinned. "I'm pleased to see that it's quite modest. You know, modest for you. And it's not green and silver! What kind of Slytherin are you?"

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically. To be honest, I wanted a change the last time I was here because I was a little sick of seeing green and silver all the time. No, my room here was blue and black. Navy blue and black, to be exact.

She elbowed me and laughed. "You know what I mean," she winked and walked over towards the bathroom, looking around taking in the atmosphere.

-.-

After everyone had settled in, we all made our way to the sitting room. All, as in nearly every member of the graduating class. Immediately, bottles of champagne were popped, whiskeys cracked and wines tasted. It was barely one in the afternoon and the party had officially begun. I made my rounds, as any proper pureblood host would do, and then finally settled with Blaise and Theo on one of the many settees.

"Mate, have a whiskey!" Blaise shoved a tumbler full of amber liquid into my hands. It was obvious that he was letting the alcohol get to him. I smirked, nodded in thanks, and took a sip of the alcohol. I looked around the room again and noticed Hermione and the Weasel sat in a corner having a quiet conversation.

A pang of jealousy coursed through me as I reminded myself that she could talk to whomever she wanted. I wasn't her master or anything, I knew that. But still, of all the people to be talking to in the room, why did she have to choose the Weasel?

Yes, I know he's one of her best friends. I just didn't understand why. He's a wanker.

"Mate, what do you think?" Theo asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered, taking another drink from my glass.

Blaise and Theo both sent me quizzical looks.

"Sod off," I groaned, standing up and walking away from them and out onto the patio. I made my way through the glass doors and around the throngs of my classmates.

"Malfoy," a voice called from behind me. I turned to see a Ravenclaw that I couldn't remember the name of. Tobey?

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Just wanted to say thanks for having me here. I think it's great that you're doing this for everyone," the brown haired guy said.

"Cheers," I mutter, raising my glass in salute. "Enjoy yourself."

I turned and walked in my original direction, heading into the gardens and found myself a little bench where I could be alone with my thoughts. I didn't have a moment to think before an owl flew and perched itself on the arm of my bench, holding its leg out for the letter attached to be detached.

I took a double look at the owl. I felt like I should recognize it, but I didn't. Either way, I detached the parchment from the owl's leg and dismissed him. When the owl didn't blink an eye, I assumed it have been instructed to wait for a reply. Sighing, I opened the folded piece of parchment, having to read it twice.

_Doesn't it bother you that your girlfriend and the Weasel are having a private conversation in a secluded corner? Not to mention that they are occasionally holding hands?_

No. I wouldn't let it bother me. I couldn't control her.

That didn't stop the jealousy from bubbling up from my core. Conjuring a quill, I quickly flipped the parchment over and replied.

_Who is this?_

I quickly attached it to the owl's leg and sent the owl off again. I immediately grabbed my whiskey and walked through the gardens, back to the main sitting room where everyone was around. I didn't see where the owl went, which sucked because I wanted to know who sent that note.

I walked back in through the glass doors and towards the corridor that led for the kitchen, after seeing that Hermione was nowhere in the room. I had just turned round a corner and got run into. Looking at the person who was trying to bullfight with me, I realized it was Hermione. Hermione with tear tracks temporarily staining her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately.

Hermione shook her head, wiping at her cheeks to dry them off. "Nothing. Just a little spat with Ron."

I ground my teeth. "I'll kill the bastard for making you cry. Where is he?" I demanded.

Hermione shook her head, glaring at me momentarily. "You will do no such thing, Draco. Don't be stupid. It wasn't anything serious. He just said some things that hit home in a pathetic attempt to win his argument."

Sighing, realizing that I couldn't actually kill her best friend, or physically hurt him, I took her into my arms. "Relax, love. He's a tosser, and if he doesn't respect you, then you deserve better friends."

Hermione didn't say anything, but I felt her nod against my chest and shoulder. She pulled back after a moment, and smiled at me. "Thanks Draco. I know you're not the comforting kind of guy, but I appreciate you trying. You really did make me feel better."

No. I wasn't the comforting kind of guy. But for some reason, what had just happened, felt perfectly natural.

-.-

By the time six o'clock that evening came around, I'd spent time talking with Potter about Quidditch and his Auror training beginning after commencement in June, spoken to Terry, not Tobey, Boot who had asked me how many elves we had working here, had nearly every muggleborn in the room ask if we could get some pizza delivered – apparently, in Muggle London, there are places that deliver pizza to you at all hours of the day – and instructed all four elves to prepare us an Italian feast. Pizzas, pastas, risottos, the works.

Dinner was to be served at half past six, so I told everyone gradually throughout the rest of the afternoon and made polite chit chat throughout. When I had made it back to Hermione and Potter, they were looking at a piece of parchment in Hermione's hands.

"What's that?" I asked, motioning to the parchment.

Hermione, who looked paler than normal, handed me the slip of parchment to read.

_Hello darling._

_Did you miss me? I've been thinking about you day and night. I'm excited to be able to see you nonstop over the next week. No dormitories for you to run and hide in._

_By now I'm sure you know about your friends' heroic acts last Friday evening. It's a shame for them that I'm always one step ahead, isn't it?_

_This parchment that Potter had on him is very weird. There's obviously something important on it, which is why I won't be returning it to him anytime soon, if at all. Would you pass that message on for me?_

_As for Malfoy, well, I did warn him. Not that he remembers that, of course. You see, he found out who I was, and I wasn't ready for you to know just quite yet._

_Well my dear, I'll be seeing you around this week. Enjoy your holidays._

_N.G._

I looked at the parchment, up to Hermione and Potter, then back down to the parchment. I quickly plastered a grin on my face.

"Why are you grinning, Malfoy?" Potter hissed.

"Because, _Harry_, this is the funniest thing I ever heard. Are you ready to go and see the brooms to choose from for after tea?" I gave him a look that meant he better play the fuck along. If this Nicolas Grant saw that we were worrying over this dumb letter, then he'd know that he has us under the thumb.

"What?" Potter asked, confused. He must have realized his mistake immediately, because he continued. "Oh, right, that. Duh, yeah, let's go Malfoy," he gestured for me to lead the way. Grabbing Hermione's hand, more out of instinct than the need to protect her, I assure you, I led the three of us towards the gardens. We walked towards the broom shed and opened the doors, pushing the other two in before me, and cast a _Muffliato_ on the shed.

"He owled me earlier to ask if I was upset that Hermione and Weasley were talking and holding hands earlier," I told Potter.

"He's here then. But there's no one in our class named Nicolas Grant. Could someone be disguised as one of our class mates?"

"Possibly," I said thoughtfully, running through all the people on my family's estate.

"I wonder," Hermione murmured after a moment of silence. "I mean, this is unlikely, but do you think it could be someone here that has the birth names of Nicolas Grant? That goes by another name? One that was a nickname, or may have changed due to parental marital status, or perhaps someone that was adopted without their knowledge, so their name may not have been legally changed. Or the original name of the adopted child? Perhaps the map only goes by given at birth names? Since invisibility clocks don't work, Polyjuice potions don't fool it, etc."

"I knew they called you the brightest witch of our age for something," Potter exclaimed heartily, giving her a quick hug.

"That's a good point. I wonder what we can get from the Ministry about adoptions," I mused.

"Not much, I would guess," Hermione frowned. "I mean, if it was a private adoption, the paperwork would be kept with the solicitors, not the Ministry."

"Good point, but that sets us back again, doesn't it?"

A charmed bell sounded to signal dinner was served from the direction of the house.

"Look, Hermione. Please stay in the company of one of us all night, alright? And please don't argue," Potter asked.

Hermione nodded. "I will, let's go, I'm starving, and I would rather not think about all this right now," she shrugged, grabbing a hold of my hand and dragging us back towards the house.

-.-

Everyone was seated around the dinner table, chatting merrily and laughing. To my right sat Hermione and on her other side was Theo. On my left was Blaise and we were currently engrossed in a conversation about looking around for some of my father's favoured whiskey, that he kept hidden from my mother.

Hermione hadn't said much all night, just listening in to the conversations around her, but Theo seemed to have engaged her in a friendly conversation, and for that I was glad.

By the time everyone was finished, we'd made our way to the various rooms on the main level. Myself, Hermione, Blaise, Theo and Potter were in the entertainment room, Blaise was racking up a game of billiards for us.

"Drakie!" I heard a shrill voice behind me. I resisted rolling my eyes, but grimaced before turning to face Pansy.

"Hello," I greeted her.

"Hi. Look, I was wondering if you know that there is some people smoking marijuana outside?"

"No, I didn't," I told her. "But I don't really care, either. Let them have their fun, that's what this is all about, right?" I turned back to the pool table as Blaise flipped the coin to decide who would break. "Heads."

"Tails," Blaise said, after examining the coin. "I break."

I handed Blaise one of the pool cues.

"I'll be back in a minute," Potter stood. "I'll be back before my turn."

We all nodded and continued with our game. After I took my shot, I sat on the arm of the chair where Hermione was sat, reading.

"What are you reading?" I asked her.

She held it up for me to read the title. _The Tales of Ophiuchus Malfoy_.

"Where did you find that?" I asked.

"In your room, on the bookshelves. You don't mind, do you?" she asked me.

"No, of course not," I shook my head. "I just don't know if that's something you want to be reading. My great great uncle wasn't exactly a great man."

Hermione shrugged. "I don't mind. I know how your family acts, somewhat. No offence intended. So, I am just kind of wondering how it all started. They couldn't have always been supremists."

"I'm afraid you'll be disappointed, but if you say so."

"Where's Potter? It's his shot, unless you are going to take it for him, Drake," Theo interrupted my thoughts.

Just as Theo said the words, Potter reappeared.

"Are we allowed to smoke in here, Malfoy?"

"Knock yourself out," I told him. "Take your shot first though. And if you don't sink that number three ball, I'll kill you."

Potter laughed. He handed the spliff he had in his hands to Hermione, along with a lighter and looked down at her.

"I. Dare. You."

"I hate you, Harry Potter," Hermione grimaced, putting the joint in her mouth and lighting it.

I was astonished. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's Princess, was about to smoke a mind altering substance.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked as she lit the joint. Hermione inhaled, looked at me and exhaled before replying.

"What? He dared me. I can't turn back now, can I?" she asked innocently before inhaling again.

Hermione Granger was getting high. I've officially seen it all. I couldn't believe my eyes.

After she took a couple of more drags, she offered the spliff to me. I accepted it and inhaled the narcotic, closing my eyes and allowing my senses to heighten momentarily. I sighed and exhaled before taking one more puff and passing it off to Potter so I could take my shot.

We continued to pass the joint around, and Hermione got the giggles quite quickly. Well, we all did, if I'm being honest.

"Malfoy, we should all go out on the town tonight!" Potter suggested, as he sunk the eight ball, winning us the game.

I contemplated it in my head. It was a Saturday night; you're with your entire graduating class and in a completely different country.

"Hell yeah, we should!" Blaise agreed immediately. "I know a great muggle place in Rome. It's great! We should totally go!"

Hermione nodded in agreement, and I was shocked again, but agreed right along with her.

"Let's do it. Spread the word, we'll get everyone involved."

By the time we'd gotten everyone informed and got ready to go out, we were all looking fucking hot, if I say so myself.

Hermione had a completely different side to her outside of school. I couldn't believe it. She was smoking weed, agreeing that we should all go out clubbing and the dress she was wearing was anything but modest and prudish.

The electric blue dress was fitted, showing off all her beautiful curves, ended just before the halfway point on her thigh and dipped into a halter v-neck, showing off just a small bit of her cleavage. Her feet house small silver heels and she polished it off with a silver chain and silver hoops in her ears. She had magically straightened her hair and twisted it up into a knot on her head and her makeup was done to perfection. I got hard in my pants just looking at her.

Blaise explained where we were going, and that we were all responsible for ourselves. Everyone immediately disapparated to where Blaise had explained. Hermione and I waited for everyone else before us before apparated ourselves.

We reappeared with the rest of our classmates, beginning to walk towards the main street. We made it too the club and in through the bouncer's rope easily, thanks to Blaise, and were blown away.

There were three levels, the main one was for drinking and sitting around with friends, the second for dancing, and the third for all three plus smoking. I grabbed Hermione had and we followed Blaise, Theo and Potter to the bar. Once we'd all gotten our drinks, we went up to the dance level. I'm not one for dancing, but it was Hermione's idea, so I wasn't going to say no, was I?

After we finished dancing, Blaise decided we all needed another joint, so we walked up to the third level, that had open windows, allowing the cool breeze to blow around us. It was a welcome treat, as it had been quite hot on the level below.

We stood around and lit the joint, smoking it a couple of times each before, discreetly, magically putting it out, leaving some for later. We made our way to the bar, got more drinks and Potter insisted that Hermione give him a dance, so that's where we went.

-.-

God, I love the taste of her lips. They are so sweet.

Hermione and I had come back to the estate a few minutes ago, and we were now successfully ripping each other's off.

A groan came from my mouth as she pulled my boxers down, kissing down my length as she did so. She took me in her mouth and swirled her tongue around me, while fondling me as well.

God, I could come right now.

I pulled her up to me, roughly and kissed her again before shoving her onto the bed and laying my naked form against her, clad in nothing but a thin thong and her shoes.

I waited until she was moaning from my fingers working their magic on her before pulling her underwear, or lack thereof, off of her.

"Mmm, Draco, please. Don't make me wait any longer."

Fuck, I love this girl.

I kissed my way up her body before whispering in her ear, "Are you sure?"

Hermione moaned and nodded in reply so I positioned myself at her entrance, pushing in with one thrust, kissing her to quiet her loud moan of pleasure. I worked my way in and out of her, accelerating with each thrust. Our moans grew louder and louder. My tummy tightened and I could feel the heat moving through me, signalling the arrival of my orgasm. Going harder and faster instinctively, Hermione let out a loud scream of my name as she arched her back and her inner muscles rippled in waves around me, bringing me over the edge.

"Hermione!" I screamed as I came inside of her.

I collapsed down onto Hermione, kissing her lazily in the aftermath of activities. I rolled off a moment later and positioned us so we were lying in the bed properly.

"Draco?" Hermione murmured.

"Hmm?"

"I have to tell you something," she murmured, cuddling up closer to me. God, her body felt so nice, so perfectly right, next to mine.

"What?" I asked quietly, stifling a yawn.

"I love you, too."

I smiled slowly, allowing the words to sink in and placed a small kiss on her forehead before closing my eyes, drifting to sleep.

-.-

I wasn't sure what time it was when I got woken up. All I know is there was a tapping at the window, stirring me from my slumber. Carefully, I disentangled myself from Hermione's naked form from beside me and got out of bed to walk to the window.

I opened the window and allowed the owl that had sent me a message earlier that day to fly in and hold its leg out for me. I hastily untied the letter and the bird flew away immediately. I made my way to the washroom so that I wouldn't have to strain to read the note. Closing the door behind me and lighting the chandelier, I opened the paper and read;

_You'll never guess who I am!_

That was it. That's all it said.

This guy was trying to be a total mindfuck.

-.-

**Well, there we are. Again I hope you all enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! Your reviews always make me smile :D! 3**

**Until next time, D'Arcy xoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, here you go! Chapter 13 on Friday the Thirteenth! How's that for coincidence! I didn't plan for it to happen, it just kinda did. I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any profit off of this. This is strictly for entertainment purposes.**

**Chapter 13**

**Sunday, March 8****th****, 1998**

"Draco?" I hear Hermione mumble my name from her position on the bed across the room.

I sigh and rake my fingers through my hair as I get up and walk over to sit down beside her. Glancing at the time keeper on my way, I notice that it's nearly nine in the morning. I knew it was morning time since the sun was up, but I hadn't bothered trying to keep track of time. The only thing I've been worried about since being so rudely woken up was figuring out who this Nicolas Grant bastard is.

"Morning," I smile and lean down to give my girlfriend a kiss.

Hermione kisses me back, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me to lie down beside her. Gods, I could kiss her all day long. The strawberry flavour on her lips is enough to drive any man wild, I'm sure. Why had it taken me so long to figure this out?

"What's wrong?" Hermione asks as she pulls away from me, but keeps her arms around my neck.

I shake my head to deny that anything's wrong, but she sees past the façade.

"Don't even try lying to me, Malfoy. Spill."

Hearing my surname come from her mouth feels extremely odd. I know she's only saying it to grind on my nerves, but nonetheless, I do not like it.

"Honestly, it's nothing. I just haven't had a good night," I tell her.

A hurt look immediately crosses her face and I smack myself mentally.

"NO! No!" I amend. "Not that! I _loved_ that. What I meant was that I didn't sleep very well_ after_ that. I'm sorry, I really need to start thinking before I speak."

Hermione gave me a sceptical look before nodding. "Okay, if you say so. But you know, talking about it would help, I bet."

"I'm fine," I sigh, giving in. "It's just that I got another note last night and I've been trying to figure out what the fuck's been going on and who the hell it is that's bothering us."

"And?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Naught. Not a bloody thing," I groan, flopping over to my back.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out. But for now, how does a shower sound?"

"Why? Do I stink?" I tease her with a grin.

"Well, I didn't want to be so blunt about it, but you reek of sex," she grinned right back.

"So do you."

"I guess I'll just have to have a shower too," she shrugged as she stood up and walked towards the washroom. "Are you coming?" she asked when she made it to the doorway.

"My shower's not big enough for both of us, you can go first."

"You are a bit of an idiot, you know that?"

Excuse me? She'd just called me an idiot! Malfoy's are not idiots!

I voiced this opinion.

"Pardon me. I guess you are just uneducated."

"I am not uneducated."

"Well then why is it that you've not thought about using an extension charm so that we can enjoy a _steamy, hot shower_? _Together,_" she emphasized.

Okay, maybe I am an idiot.

-.-

"Draco!" Hermione's voice interrupted my concentration.

After our shower we had met Potter for breakfast and then the three of us went back into the entertainment room. Potter and I had gotten our hands on another spliff, so we were smoking that and playing a game of billiards while Hermione sat and watched. And by watched, I mean she sat nearby reading a book.

I scowled as the shot I had taken as she shouted my name ended up with me sinking one of Potter's balls.

"What?" I growled, upset that she'd screwed up my shot.

Potter lined up to take his shot while I went to speak to Hermione.

"Have you ever read this novel?" She asked. "Harry, this includes you too!"

Potter calmly took his shot and motioned for us to hold on a moment while he finished his turn.

"Harry James Potter. Now," Hermione said firmly.

She must have those two best friends of hers under her thumb, because Potter immediately stopped his shot and walked over to join us.

"What?"

"You're great grandfather, Draco, that's what. Look at this," she pointed to a paragraph in the tome she was reading from.

I quickly closed it to look at the cover and realized that it was the novel I saw her with yesterday, _The Tales of Ophiuchus Malfoy._

Sighing, I begin to read the paragraph that she had just pointed out.

_Perhaps one of the most shocking things I saw in my time was when I caught young Nicolas Grant fornicating with a muggle. When I confronted him, the boy denied all the claims and then told me that even if he was doing as I said he was, it was none of my business, but he appreciated my concern._

_In a desperate attempt to rectify this issue, I called upon my old friend and the boy's father, Nicolas Grant Senior. He and I were childhood friends, but we hardly saw each other anymore, apart from the occasional society function. When I met with Nicolas, we immediately begin discussing options to fix the issue. During our conversation, we contemplated many ideas and finally decided on bribing his son from becoming a blood traitor._

_Unfortunately, this didn't work, and his son went on to marry the muggle and was promptly disowned from the family._

I looked up at Hermione as Potter continued to read the excerpt over my shoulder. When he finished he took a step back and gaped at us.

"What do you think this means?"

"I don't know," Hermione shook her head. "But I'm going to find out."

She stood up to leave and walked towards the door, before coming back and retrieving the book that I still held in my hands. She spun and made her way to the door again.

"Where are you going?" I called after her.

"Your room. I'm going to see what other books have any leads about this," She called.

Just as she opened one of the doors to leave, someone walked in through it, colliding with Hermione. The two figures fell to the ground.

"Ouch, Granger, watch where you're going will you?" A voice I recognized growled.

"Nott, suck a cock. You ran into me," Hermione rolled her eyes, continuing on her way out of the room.

Theo made his was over to me and Potter. "I'll play the winner. What's going on in here anyways?" he asked, pulling another joint out of his pocket and lighting it.

"Naught. We're just relaxing before lunch. Didn't want to start the drink too early."

"It's five o'clock somewhere," Theo grinned.

-.-

After two more games of pool with Potter, Hermione still hadn't returned. Bidding farewell to my classmates, I went in search of her. I headed directly to my room and found her sitting at my desk, surrounded by large stacks of books.

"Hey," I said, walking up behind her.

Hermione jumped slightly at the sound of my voice. "You scared the shit out of me!"

I laughed and sniffed for a moment. "No, I don't think I did."

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to the book in front of her.

"Have you found anything?"

"A bit, but not much," Hermione sighed, turning in her chair to look at me. "I found a bit about a Nicolas Grant from eighteen sixty-seven. I'm pretty sure that's not our guy. But I do know that it was from the same family tree, so it could be a family name passed on. And according to your family tree, Ophiuchus Malfoy was born in nineteen oh-five. So the Nicolas Grant that I need to find more information on will obviously be born later than that. But after the Nicolas Grant that got disowned for marrying a Muggle, there's no record."

"Well, at least we know it's a family name. Perhaps we can go from there," I suggest.

"How?" she scowled at me.

"Erm, I didn't think that far ahead. Perhaps we could try to find out what happened to the Nicolas that got disowned at then search from there. Surely muggles keep records of things like family trees."

"Muggles aren't stupid, Draco."

"I never said they were," I told her, wondering where that had come from.

"Well, don't be so condescending."

"I wasn't attempting to be," I frowned.

"Well, even if you weren't trying too, you were."

"What's gotten into you?" I scowl. "Is it that time of the month or something?"

I said the wrong thing. Hermione's eyes went wide and her jaw clenched tightly, like it used to when we would fight, back in the days before I realized that she's the best thing that could ever happen to me.

"NO!" She yelled before grabbing the book she'd been looking at when I came in and stormed out of my room.

Running a hand through my hair, I thought to myself that I should really start to watch what I say.

-.-

Even though I hadn't spent the rest of the morning, like I had originally planned after my run-in with Hermione, I still hadn't seen her. I'd been making my way through the house, as the good host should, and chatting with some of my other classmates. It wasn't until early afternoon that I spotted her, sitting outside on a bench with Weasley. Deciding to leave her alone for a bit, I wasn't really in the mood to terrorize Weasley, I walked back into the house towards the entertainment room where Potter had been earlier. Maybe he had spoken to her.

"Malfoy," Potter called when he saw me entering the room.

Heading over to him, he handed me a piece of parchment. Rolling my eyes, I unrolled the parchment and read,

_Hermione knows something but won't tell me. She said she's not in the mood to talk about it because you had pissed her off._

_Go and make her happy._

I look at Potter again and around the room to see who else was in the room.

Just Theo and Blaise, with a couple of Ravenclaw's on their lap. Blaise was smirking at Theo while Theo was scowling back. I rolled my eyes at them and then looked back at Potter. Hermione wasn't normally one to withhold information if she was upset, that I knew of anyways.

"Would she really not tell you, simply because she was mad with me?"

Potter nodded. "You have no idea. I mean, normally it's because the person she's mad with is in the area, but you must have really pissed her off if she didn't even want you to know about it indirectly."

Sighing, I turn to leave the room, Potter following me out of the room.

"I don't need a babysitter, Potter. I _do_ know how to apologize."

"I'm not following you to babysit, although I do think it's hilarious that you believe you can apologize. I'm following so that if you do, in fact, apologize, I can conveniently walk up to find out the news after your _apology,_" Potter smirked.

"I wouldn't count on it," I burst his bubble. "Last time I saw her, she was with Weasley."

"Hmm, I thought she was mad at Ron still too."

We made it into the garden to find that Hermione was sitting on her own now. Sighing, I walk over and stand in front of her.

"Can I sit down?" I ask.

"Your house. Do whatever the heck you want," she grumbles.

Swallowing my pride, I sit down and look at her.

"Hermione, look. About earlier. I didn't mean it," I told her.

"It sounded like you meant it," she huffed.

This was going to be a pain. This information had better be worth it. "What I mean to say is that I didn't mean it the way it came across to you. I meant it in a way that I would say 'Surely, Potter doesn't think he's being very discreet behind us at the moment.'."

Hermione looked over her shoulder, noticing her friend standing twenty feet or so behind us, watching us intently. When he noticed us looking, he quickly looked away and turned as if he was checking out the scenery.

Hermione scoffed and turned back to face front. "Is that why you're here? Because Harry forced you to come apologize, so I'd tell him what's going on."

Think before you speak, I reminded myself.

"No, of course not. I would say more like, he gave me a push. You know I'd hate us fighting over something silly, so I would've come to you by tea time, as pathetic as that sounds. It's just that I thought you would want space, so I tried to give you some."

Hermione's eye's narrowed. "This is not 'something silly'! This is important Draco. You think you're superior to everyone, even a boy who survived the killing curse! I don't know if you can get much more superior to that."

"Hermione," I groaned. "That's not what I meant, and you know it." I wanted to argue back about the whole 'Potter being superior' thing, but bit my tongue, knowing it wouldn't help the situation.

"I'm not ready to forgive you," Hermione shrugged. "But this is important. Harry!" she called over her shoulder, signalling he should join them.

"Oh, hey you guys," Potter said with a big fake grin. "What are you two lovebirds doing out here?"

"Shove a sock in it Harry, I'm not in the mood," Hermione snapped. "Look," she pulled out a book from the other side of her.

Potter quickly cast _Muffliato_ around the area we were occupying and listened to Hermione.

"This is a book about the Grant family. Since it's written from someone outside the family, they included a bit about the last Nicolas Grant that we know of. Read this bit," she pointed to a paragraph near the end of the book and Potter and I looked at it.

_Nicolas Grant II was disowned in 1947, after claiming to have fallen in love with a Muggle woman and marrying her. Grant was not heard from after he left the family mansion, in Yorkshire._

_It is rumoured that the couple returned to his wife's native village in Italy, Palo,____after Grant had been disowned. Whether any heirs have been made from this union for the Grant name is still undetermined._

I finished reading the excerpt and looked back at Hermione, who had obvious excitement in her eyes.

"The name of that village sounds familiar," I said, looking back at the name of the place. "I think it might be where Blaise is from."

"Maybe we could ask him if he knows anyone by the name of Grant. If it's a village, it's probably a tight knit community," Potter suggested.

"I could certainly ask him, but it might be a bit out of character. I mean, suddenly asking him about where he grew up? Why would I do that on normal circumstances?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, selfish Slytherin," Potter rolled his eyes.

Scowling at him, I said, "I'm being honest Potter. It wouldn't help our cause if something happened and we blew this up in our faces."

"I'll do it," Hermione piped up. "We'll meet in a casual setting and then pretend to be getting to know everyone else. Then ask him to tell me about where he grew up, etc. Hopefully we can get something from this."

I nod in agreement, as does Potter. Sighing, I stand up. "Well, no time like the present. Shall we go see if Blaise is still in the entertainment room?"

-.-

"What about you, Blaise?" Hermione asked, grinning.

Theo, Blaise, myself, Hermione, Potter, Weasley and Brown were all sitting in the entertainment room. Hermione had put on a great show of getting to know Brown and then turned it onto Blaise. She was being very thorough.

"What about me?"

"What was it like growing up in Italy?"

"Meh," he shrugged. "It was quite a small town, so it wasn't too exciting."

"Was it a wizarding community?"

"No, strangely enough. We lived around muggles, which is probably why I'm not as racist as some other people," Blaise winked at me and smirked.

I set him a glare as Hermione continued.

"That's so cool. What did you like best about it?"

"I guess that everyone was so close. It was annoying in a way, because everywhere you go, someone's asking you about something going on in your personal life. But on the other hand, it was nice to know who you could and couldn't trust. Especially with the magic stuff."

"Was your family the only wizarding one in the area?"

"I feel like I'm being interrogated," Blaise teased.

"Sorry, I just find it strange that we've known each other for seven years and I don't really know much about you. I mean, Lavender and I shared a room for six years, and I didn't know as much as I thought I did. I'm also interested in learning what it was like growing up knowing that you had 'powers', as my mother puts it," Hermione smiled.

Everyone chuckled appropriately before Blaise continued. "It's fine. Well, no, we weren't the only ones in the area. My mom had a friend that was a witch as well, but she was from Spain and came to Italy to get away from her family. I don't remember how they found out about one another, but they did."

"Well, at least your mom had someone to confide in," Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, definitely! I just wish I had known someone growing up because it was a bit hard for me to keep the secret. My mother and her friend, Carmen, were talking one day when I was about six or seven. They were talking about the rumour Carmen had heard about the heir of the extinct Grant line living somewhere in the area. But they didn't have any leads as to where he/she was and what name they were going by."

"Who are the Grant's?" Hermione asked, feigning innocence.

"How have you not heard about the Grant's?" Theo said with a voice full of arrogance and defence.

Hermione looked at him for a moment before giving him a 'duh' look. "I grew up in the Muggle world. Though I do read a lot and I have the intelligence quotient of a genius, I do not know absolutely everything."

Theo, who looked a bit upset, sunk back into his seat. "Continue," he motioned to Blaise.

Blaise gave his dark haired friend a strange look before turning to Hermione and answering the question. "They are, _were_, a very famous wizarding family. They originally hail from England, but in the early twentieth century, one of them, Nicolas Grant, married a muggle and was immediately disowned. Apparently, the couple moved to her family home somewhere in Italy. There was a rumour that they had also moved to America. I think that one is a bit more likely, because I lived in that village my whole life, and not once did I hear the name Grant. At least, not up until I heard my mother and Carmen talking about it."

Hermione nodded, looking at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"What does that have to do with anyone knowing your 'secret'?" Hermione asked.

"I was hoping that they had a child my age!"

Everyone, save Theo who was still looking grumpy, chuckled at this.

"What about you, Theodore?" Brown asked in a friendly voice.

"Me? I knew about the Grants."

How had he known about them? I didn't even know about them, and my family instilled the need to know family history. All pureblood families are interrelated in some form or another. And Blaise had known something about Nicolas Grant. Why hadn't he said something to me when I asked last time? I made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"I think Lavender means, where did you grow up?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"Oh," Theo sat straighter, seeming to pull out of his funk. "Well, I grew up in place in Yorkshire. Middle of nowhere really. Closest village was ten miles away. We had a large chunk of land and my parents were constantly making sure the muggle repelling wards were in place so that my father could teach me how to play Quidditch and whatnot. Other than that, it wasn't particularly memorable."

"Was it a family home? Or was it just you and your parents?" Potter asked. Why was Potter asking that?

"Just me and my parents. They were given it as a wedding gift from the community they lived in. The previous owners had passed away and hadn't left it to anyone in their will. It was taken over by the local muggle community council. My mother had a friend on the council, and her friend motioned that they give it to my mother and father to thank my mother for all her help to making the community a safer place."

"Is your mother a muggle, Theo?" I asked in shock.

"Don't be stupid," Theo rolled his eyes. "She is, however, muggleborn."

"I didn't know that," Blaise chimed in.

"That's because I've never told anyone before. She was a Ravenclaw. My father was a Slytherin, obviously."

There was something about what Theo was saying that just didn't click. I was trying to figure it out when Blaise interrupted my train of thought.

"Well, now that we've all really gotten to know each other, how about we consume some alcohol and some narcotics and forget about it all for a while?"

-.-

A while later, Hermione and I entered the dining room to grab a bite to eat.

Since our conversation with Blaise and Theo, a pensive look had been engraved on Hermione's face.

"What's up?" I asked her, pulling her out of the deep thought I knew she was in.

"Hmm. Oh nothing, I was just thinking. I wonder if we should go to Palo and ask around for information about the Grant's."

"We could, I suppose," I told her, contemplating the option.

"It could be tough though. I mean, you said you never knew about them, and your ancestor was friends with one of them. It all just seems odd."

"I could owl my father and ask him if he knows any information about them," I suggest.

Hermione nodded in reply and shoved a forkful of fruit in her mouth.

"We should go though. You never know, they might've had some kind of spells up around them to dispel any other witch or wizard."

"Hmm, I hadn't considered that. But then, won't it push us away as well?" she asked thoughtfully.

"I suppose it's something we'll have to find out."

-.-

After finishing our food, we had gone to my room and studied a map of Italy. We located where Palo was and planned to Disapparate to the village. We thought about bringing Blaise along, and eventually decided it would be a good idea.

We found Blaise and discreetly asked him if he'd enjoy a trip to his village. After a bit of explaining, on our behalf, Blaise agreed.

"So, why do you want to know about these people again?" Blaise asked Hermione.

"Oh come on," Hermione laughed. "We've known each other for seven years, even if it wasn't on a semi-intimate way. You must know how much I crave knowledge and adventure. There's nothing on this family anywhere, and I want to know why!"

Blaise and I laughed accordingly and we all grabbed some floo powder and headed for Blaise's.

After Blaise and Hermione vanished, I threw my powder into the fireplace and stepped in while shouting "DeMarco Villa!"

After I stopped spinning, I opened my eyes and stepped out into Blaise's sitting room.

"Who's there?" A woman's voice called out from another room.

"Mother, it's me!" Blaise called out.

"Blaise?" the voice asks. A moment later a tall, tanned woman rounds a corner and enters the sitting room. Her face pulls on a smile that doesn't quite reach her dark brown eyes. Her long brown hair seems to have doubled in length since I saw her during Christmas holidays.

"Darling, what's the occasion?"

"Nothing, we just thought we'd come and check out those muggle fairs on the waterfront. Speaking of," he turned to introduce us. "You will remember Draco, of course. And this is Hermione Granger, current Head Girl at Hogwarts."

"Draco, pleasure to see you again. And darling," she turned to Hermione and went to shake her hand. "It's such a pleasure to meet you. Please, call me Julietta. I have heard so much about you."

"You have?" Hermione asked bluntly. "I mean, oh, thank you," she corrected.

Julietta laughed. "Yes, I have. How could I not? You are the brightest witch of the age. Trust me, there are not many people who would not know your name."

"Thank you," Hermione repeated, seemingly unsure of what to say.

"Well, I won't keep you. Blaise, your sister will be home in time for dinner if you'd like to see her," Julietta told her son in a voice that left the action non-negotiable.

"Yes mother," Blaise nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek before turning to Hermione and myself, gesturing for us to follow.

We made it out of the front doors and towards the town a few roads away.

"Sorry about my mom, Hermione," Blaise apologized after a few moments of silence.

"Don't be," Hermione shrugged. "I've had worse from people back home. I just wasn't expecting to hear something like that from your mom. I didn't think I was known internationally!"

"Guess you are," I laughed.

We continued on our path and we talked about the upcoming N.E. and our plans for the rest of the Easter Holidays.

While Hermione and I would be at our respective family homes, Blaise was planning with Theo for the most of it.

"Don't you want to be with your family?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not really that bothered, to be honest with you. Theo is like my family anyways. We've known each other since we were kids. His dad and my dad were friends."

A moment later we reached the waterfront and I saw lots of different tables set up with colourful tarps over them, presumably protecting them from the sun. It was quite warm for March, I was almost wishing I'd changed into lighter clothes before we left.

"Wow," Hermione said. "This is beautiful! I can't believe you live here, Blaise!"

Blaise and I laughed and began walking down the beach. The three of us walked until Hermione saw a stall with homemade jewellery on display for sale.

"Oh my! Look at this," she said in awe, holding up a necklace made of different toned blue stones. "It's gorgeous."

I looked at some of the other jewellery on the table as Blaise began to speak with the woman that was vending.

"My, Blaise. I haven't seen you in years. My how you've grown!"

"Gracias, Padrona. How have you been?" he asked the grey haired woman.

"Ah, I'ma like any other olda woman, young sir. Slow, tired and wise," she winked at us.

"SignoraBastianelli has lived in the village her whole life," Blaise informed us.

"Scusi, Signora," Hermione piped up. "My name is Hermione Granger. I wonder if I might be able to ask a question?"

"_Si, si_! Ask away,_ per favoure_," Signora Bastianelli smiled.

"Erm, do you know anything about a Grant line emigrating into Palo?"

The old woman thought about it for a moment before clapping her hands. "_Si_! Years and years ago therea wasa rumour that one of thea local girls ran off with an English boy. I'ma sure that hisa name was Grant."

"Do you know anything else?" I asked politely.

"Mamma mia, fulla questions, no?" the woman teased me. I smirk slightly and wait for her to continue. "Well, if I'ma not mistaaken, theya moved in witha her family. It may hava been thea Rosillo's, thata sounds right. Ita was quite the scandal at the time, according toa me _madre_."

"Thank you, you've been ever so helpful," Hermione smiled and held up the necklace in her hands to examine it again. "This truly is exquisite. How much is it?"

"No, no! You take it! Consider it a welcome gift to our lovely _paese_! Anything for a friend of Blaise's!"

"No, really, I couldn't! It must have taken you ages!" Hermione insisted.

"Tut, tut. Missa Granger, you take it!" Signora Bastianelli argued. "It isa vaary rude, otherwise!"

Hermione flushed and nodded. "Thank you ever so much, it truly is lovely!"

"_Preg_o! Enjoya your stay!"

We all smiled and continued our way through the stalls.

"Not bad, we got a lot of information on our first stop," I smirked. "This will be easy."

"It's not enough, Draco," Hermione scolded. "All that Signora Bastianelli gave us was based on rumours. It was helpful, but I bet anyone we ask will be able to tell us that."

Blaise and I scowled at each other but continued.

After two hours, we had spoken to twelve different vendors and had found out little more about the Rosillo's. We did find out that they were still living in the village and kept a low profile. We asked one vendor to give us directions to the Grant household. He happily did so, drawing us out a map and all, before we thanked him and went on our way.

"This can't be right," Hermione muttered as she looked at the hand drawn map.

"What?" I ask, leaning over her shoulder to observe.

"Well, I know I'm no expert on the village, but it looks to me like it would be leading us back to where we came. What do you think Blaise?"

"I think I've been a bit of an idiot. My neighbours are the Rosillo's. I just remembered. I knew the name sounded familiar! They never speak to us. They keep to themselves, unlike everyone else in the village. You only ever see them when they are running errands. I'm sure they are all muggle though. I've not once seen anyone or anything suspicious."

"Well shall we find out?" Hermione asked.

"And say what?" I ask. "'Oh, hi, we were just wondering if you know anything about the English family of Grant. You see they come from a long line of wizards that seemingly died out years ago and now we are trying to find out what's happened to them?' I don't think they'd co-operate."

"Don't be stupid, Draco. I'll tell them my name is Hermione Grant and I'm trying to learn more about my family history."

"Brilliant," Blaise smirked.

-.-

"Maybe no one is home?" Blaise suggested.

"I doubt it. If they don't go out much, and how many did you say lived here?"

"There's an elderly old man, his son and his family. I suppose you're right; one of them is most likely around."

"Maybe we should try later?" Hermione suggested, her shoulders sagging as she turned to leave. At that moment, the door opened and a head popped out.

"_Si? La posso aiutare?"_ The woman spoke, her dark eyes looking at us warily.

"_Signora, il mio nomo e Blaise, io vivo vicino alla porta. Parla inglese?_"

The dark haired woman nodded and opened the door a crack more. "Yes, I speak English. I am afraid it is not, how youa say, good? My husband speaks much better than I. I will retrieve him for us." The woman disappeared and then reappeared a moment later with a tall, darkhaired man that reminded me of someone. I just couldn't think of who.

"Hello," the man said in a perfect English accent. "How can I help you?"

"Hello, sir. My name is Hermione Grant. I'm working on a project and I've been trying to research my family history. My most recent discoveries have led me here."

The name looked at Hermione, and then stepped aside. "Please, come in. We will discuss this inside out of the sunlight."

We walked into the entrance and the man shut the door behind us.

"My name is Nicolas Rosillo. My birth name is Nicolas Grant. Please, let us sit in the sunroom," he led us down the corridor into a room with lots of window and patio furniture. We all sat down and waited for the man to continue.

"Now, I know for a fact that your name is not Grant, and even if it is, it is not from the line you seem to be claiming it is from. Please tell me why you are here," The man said in a firm voice.

"Erm, well," Hermione started. "I do apologize. My name is Hermione Granger - "

"Pardon me? Hermione Granger? As in Harry Potter's friend?"

"Uh, well, yes."

"Mamma mia. Oh, please excuse the interruption, continue."

"Right, well, this is Draco Malfoy, and this is Blaise Zabini, your neighbour. We were looking through some old family history books and noticed the Grant line mentioned in one of them. We were just curious as to what happened to the line?"

"Hmmm, well, I'm surprised you're here to be honest. You are the first lot to find us in a long time. What do you know about my family, first of all?"

"Well, we know that one of your ancestors was disowned for marrying someone that wasn't approved," Hermione stated carefully. Not wanting to give away too much.

"Ah, so you know about my grandfather, then. Yes, he was disowned, and I'm surprised it hasn't killed him yet. However, he was not disowned for marrying a Muggle. My Grandfather is a squib. The magical gene also missed my father, but for some reason, I inherited the gene. I have not practiced magic since school, however. I attended Durmstrang Institute and then retreated into the muggle life after that."

We all stayed silent for a moment before Blaise piped up. "Pardon me for being ruse, sir, but did you ever have any son's?"

The man looked taken aback.

"What I am about to tell you does not leave these walls, understood? And if I find out you tell anyone anything, I will not hesitate to dig out my wand and use it against you."

We all nodded in ascent and waited for Nicolas to continue.

"My wife, Lorelai, and I had a child before we were married. She was only seventeen at the time, I was nineteen. Neither of us were ready for parenthood and neither of us were ready to settle down at the point in time. Together, we decided to put the baby up for adoption. We went through a private solicitor to allow the boy to be given a safe and loving home. Although his birth name is Nicolas Grant, I have no idea whether he still goes by it or not."

"Do you happen to know where he was living? If he was adopted by a magical or muggle family?" I asked curiously.

"It was a magical adoption, but no I don't know where he is living, or if he is still alive really. It's a chapter of my life that I've finished writing and I have moved on. And frankly, it's not really any of your business. Now, I'm terribly sorry to be so rude, but my grandfather will need tending too soon. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

We all stood up and shook Nicolas Rosillo's hand gratefully.

"You have been ever so helpful. Thank you so much," Hermione smiled as we walked out the door.

"You're welcome," Nicolas said before closing the door behind us.

-.-

**DUN DUN DUN! I hope that you all liked it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They make me smile and update faster. I didn't get many reviews for the past couple of chapters. So please. Take the ten seconds and write something to me!**

**Consider it a belated birthday present (My birthday was on the ninth, AKA Easter Monday!)**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DON'T HATE ME!**

**I'm sorry it's been like two months. There is no excuse. Well, there is. I've moved from England back to Canada. Which is sort of depressing. But exciting. And tiring. And a whole assortment of other things but you know. Anyhow. Here's another chapter. I'm sorry it's so short. I just wanted to get something up for you guys to have.**

**Now that I'm all settled back into Canadian lifestyle, apart from my half accent, I will try to get some more writing done. I hope you enjoy this one. Please please please please please review!**

**Chapter 14**

**Tuesday, March 10****th****, 1998**

It has been two days since we went to visit Nicolas Rosillo, or Grant, or whatever he went by. It has been two days, and since then Hermione has been in my room researching! Doesn't she realize we are supposed to be on holiday?

I've been spending my time smoking more weed and playing billiards with Blaise, Potter and the Weasel (him and I are still not on friendly terms).

Don't get me wrong, I want to know who this idiot is just as much as she does, but at this point in time, I'd much rather hang out. I can't be bothered now. I've come to the conclusion that he's too much of a coward to truly show his face. If he was that serious about Hermione, he would have made a proper move by now. I'm sick of waiting around and wondering when the bastard is going to show his face.

Whenever I mentioned this to Hermione, she would brush me off and tell me that she's so close. So, when she walked into the entertainment room, I was surprised to see that she wasn't ecstatic. We were in an intermission between pool games and Potter, Blaise and I were sitting around smoking a joint. Potter and Blaise finished it off just as Hermione walked into the room and they were racking up another game of pool with Weasley.

"What's up?" I asked her, taking her hand and pulling her down to sit on my lap.

"I've reached a dead end," she replied, leaning her head onto my shoulder.

"Well, what did you find out?"

"That there was a private adoption eighteen years ago and the family that adopted placed extra charms and enforced extra paperwork to ensure their anonymity. From what I can gather, the child that was adopted shouldn't have ever been told their real name until the day of their eighteenth birthday. So, whoever the hell it is must be eighteen. How many of our classmates are already eighteen?"

"How should I know? Probably about half," I shrug.

Hermione sighs against my shoulder and snuggles in slightly.

I was about to suggest that we go somewhere more private when a familiar owl swooped into the room. I was bracing myself for the owl to deliver a message to either myself, Hermione or Potter but instead the owl flew over to Theo. The brown feathered animal landed on Blaise's shoulder and held its leg out for him to untie the scroll of parchment attached. Once the letter had been removed from his leg, the owl flew out of the room again. I stared in shock but quickly looked away when Blaise looked over to Hermione and me.

Is Blaise Zabini actually Nicolas Grant? He's been my closest friend at school since first year, how is this possible? No, it's not possible, is it?

"Let's go for a walk, babe," I suggested.

"Mmm, do we have too? I'm really comfy," Hermione murmured into my ear.

"I promise, it will be worth it," I smirked.

Hermione nodded and got up off my lap. Standing up, I took her hand and led her out of the entertainment room. Once we reached the stairwell, I all but dragged Hermione back towards my room at top speed.

"Draco, slow down!" Hermione commanded. I ignored her and kept going, pulling her along behind me.

Once we entered my room, I closed the door, locked them and placed extra privacy spells on them.

"Blaise is Nicolas Grant!"

Hermione looked at me like I was that three headed dog that the oaf Hagrid owns.

"You're delusional. There's no way that Blaise is Nicolas Grant!"

"What do you mean? Look, just now in the entertainment room, the owl that's been delivering all those letters to us flew into the room and gave Blaise a letter. Why would Nicolas Grant be sending Blaise letters? Apart from me, Blaise has no connection to you. Apart from the fact that he's apparently been crushing hard on you all year."

Hermione sighed and laughed at me a little bit.

"I love your enthusiasm, Draco, but Blaise is not Nicolas Grant. To start with, Blaise was there when we discovered the birth father of our 'friend'. There were no similarities between the two, and to boot, Blaise's family lives next door. I realize Blaise's mother is a bit of a, well, she gets around, but Blaise's father was married to his mother when Blaise was born, right? Secondly, Nicolas Grant wouldn't learn his real name until he's eighteen, and I thought Blaise's birthday was at the end of August?"

I sigh, shaking my head. "His birthday is October thirteenth, but he's a year older than all of us. He turned eighteen last year, just like you. Theo's is the end of August, I think. So, Blaise is old enough to know if he is Nicolas Grant or not!"

"Draco, you are accusing your best friend of this! And besides, that being said, you also just said that Theo is old enough to know if he's Nicolas Grant, so he could be him for all we know!"

A thought crossed my mind at that moment. Theo. Theo. Theo. Theo had been moody when Hermione mentioned she didn't know who the Grants were. Theo lived in a family house in North Yorkshire.

"It's Theo," I said, looking at Hermione.

"Draco, you can't just go around accusing your friends of being someone else," Hermione smiled.

"It is. I guarantee it. The owl that delivered the letter to Blaise earlier, I bet if we ask him, he'll tell us that it's Theo's. Guaranteed. And, remember how Theo acted when we were talking about the Grant family. Look everyone is going home on Friday anyways, so when we get back to England, we'll get permission to look in the Ministry archives and then we'll go from there."

"Pray tell, how are we going to get access to the Ministry archives? They require special permission."

"Easy," I smirk to her. "I'll get my father to get permission for me and a guest to enter. Then we'll go when we can."

"Speaking of your father," Hermione looked down. "Are you planning on telling him about us?"

Well, no. I'm not planning on telling my father. I'd like to live to graduate from Hogwarts and see my eighteenth birthday.

"Erm, well, did you want me to tell him?" I asked, cautiously.

"No. Yes. Kind of. I don't know. I don't want to have to hide it all but I don't want him to come after me and kill me either."

"Why don't I see how he acts the first few days while I'm at home, and then go from there? For all we know, he already knows about it all. I mean the whole school knows, someone could have easily told him. And, my mother knows, so…" I drifted off.

"Okay. Fair enough. Also, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about," Hermione said, sitting on my bed.

"What's that?" I asked, moving to sit beside her.

"We still haven't really talked about the University situation."

Sighing, I nodded. "I realize that, and I'm sorry. I just don't know where I want to go. I'm not even sure what I want to do yet."

Hermione nodded, "I know. So, that being said, I was going to make a proposition."

"I'm listening."

Hermione then went on to explain to me how she thought we should take the next week of the holiday and spend it thinking on which University is best suited for ourselves and not going to a University simply because the other is planning on attending it. We narrow it down to two schools each, and if there is one similar, then we can discuss attending it together, and if they are two different schools, we should consider going our separate ways.

I process everything she's just said. She's considering the possibility that we may not be together next year, and here I was assuming we'd just go somewhere together.

Gods, I can be such a girl sometimes. This is not good.

"That's a good idea, but what about going to the archives?"

"You can go alone? Besides, I really need to spend this week with my parents. This will be the last time I'll see them really before uni. It's just that I'll be at the Burrow this summer so I won't see them much."

Hmm. Well, that's possible. I wouldn't really know where to look if I was alone, but it won't be that hard, right?

"Okay, fine. We'll play by your rules. But I expect one hell of a goodbye kiss on Friday."

**Wednesday, March 11****th****, 1998**

The rest of Tuesday passed uneventfully. I tried to act as normal as possible around Blaise and Theo, but grilled them as subtlety as possible about what I did know.

"Theo, your house, did you say it was given to you or is it a family home?"

"It was a wedding gift for my parents from the community they lived in," Theo replied before eyeing me suspiciously. "Why?"

"No, I was just wondering. I just realised that I've never been to your house," I shrugged it off.

"Oh, well come over next week then."

"I might, thanks."

"Draco!" a voice called from behind me. Turning, I saw Pansy, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode and a Ravenclaw girl I couldn't remember the name of.

"What?" I asked.

"We were just thinking we should go out to a club again tonight. Everyone had such a good time last time, so we were thinking of organizing a night out in Venice. Like, going for a meal and then out to the clubs, how does that sound?"

"Sure, Pansy, do whatever you want, just remind people that they are responsible for themselves."

"Muggle or Magical, Pans?" Blaise asked.

"What would you suggest, you're the local."

"Muggle. The dance music is better and they have more to drink. You lot need to try a porn star!"

"Excuse me?" The Ravenclaw piped up, clearly shocked at what she just heard.

"What?" Blaise asked, clearly confused.

"I've heard the rumours about your promiscuity, but I will not be having sex with a porn star like a common prostitute."

Blaise laughed at the girl. "Relax, Lisa, it's a drink, not the film star."

"Oh, ha ha," the girl called Lisa laughed self consciously.

-.-

Later that day, everyone was in the foyer waiting for instructions and dressed up for the night. There were thirty five of us going and how the girls had managed to find a place that would cater to us all on such short notice is beyond me but they did. And it was a muggle place at that. They had also set up portkeys for us all so we wouldn't have to apperate there, but we would have to apperate back.

"Remember, you're all responsible for yourselves!" Pansy shouted before her portkey lifted her up and out of sight.

A few moments later, I was travelling with Hermione, Blaise, Theo, Potter, Weasley and the boy named Terry Boot.

When we arrived, we quickly dusted ourselves off and continued on our way towards the restaurant. We entered the grand restaurant and we were led to a long table that had been set for us at the back of the dining room.

We all chatted amicably and laughed over wine before we ordered. Eventually we ordered and continued to chat after that. It was nice. I never thought I'd say that. Hermione was sat opposite me and chatting to Hannah Abbott who was sat next to her. I turned to talk to the person beside me, again I couldn't remember their name, but we got into a heated conversation about Quidditch.

The meal passed without much incident and the food was magnificent, I had the smoked salmon to start, followed by the tagliatelle carbonara. When we were finished eating, we sat around polishing off the bottles of wine. We paid the bill and the girls led us out of the restaurant to the club we would be going too. Hermione was walking in front of me with Potter and I took this opportunity to check her out.

She was in those strappy silver heels again, and in a little black dress that she polished off with a silver charm bracelet, necklace and earrings. Damn, my girl was hot.

When we reached the club, we paid our cover and made our way to the bar. Grabbing a hold of Hermione's wrist, I led her away from the group and towards the dance floor.

We danced to the heavy techno beat that was radiating through the club and worked up a thirst over the course of a half hour. We made our way to the bar to get a drink and then went to find Potter and Weasley, her choice, not mine.

"Hermione! There you are! I wanted to have a dance with you!" Weasley called out over the music.

"Sure, Ron! Just let me get myself cooled off for a minute."

Weasley nodded before shooting a look my way.

"Keep your grabby hands to yourself, Weasley."

The redhead scoffed at me and rolled his eyes. It took all of my self control to not punch him in the face at that moment.

"Relax, Draco, it's just a dance," Hermione smiled and kissed me on the cheek after downing her drink. "Come on, Ron."

Weasley followed my girlfriend onto the dance floor and I stood beside Potter, forcing myself not to hex the ginger buffoon into ashes.

"Relax, man. Ron won't try anything, and besides, Hermione wouldn't do anything to betray you anyways. Once you earn her loyalty, it's there to stay."

"Good to know," I murmur, taking a sip of my beer.

"Lighten up, we are on holiday, remember?" Potter chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Come on, let's go out for a smoke," Potter suggested.

"What about Hermione and Weasley?"

"They'll be fine. My gods, you are a worry wart Draco Malfoy. And a jealous son of a bitch. Ron's not going to do anything to her and he wouldn't let anyone else do anything to her."

"Fine," I agreed after a moment. Perhaps a bit of weed would help me not want to kill the ginger weasel.

-.-

"There they are!" I heard someone yell that sounded a lot like Hermione. Turning in the direction of the voice, I saw Hermione emerge from the throng of bodies on the dance floor, immediately followed by Weasley.

"Where were you?" she asked when she reached us.

"We went out for a smoke," I explained, motioning to Potter.

"Okay," Hermione smiled, leaning onto me. "I'm so hot! Blaise and Theo just went to get us drinks."

As if on cue, Blaise and Theo showed up with a tray full of shots and other beverages.

"Right, everyone has to do a pornstar!" Blaise instructed handing out shot glasses full of a purple liquid.

Once everyone had their shot glasses, we clinked glasses and did our shots.

"That is so good!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Blaise winked at her.

"Here, try this one. This is called a fuzzy navel," Theo explained, handing out more shots to everyone.

"Not nearly as appealing as a pornstar," Potter laughed.

Once doing those shots, we all sat down for a few minutes before Potter got up and asked Hermione for a dance. I watched as Hermione and Potter headed for the dance floor. The girls that organized the event right then came up and started talking to us. After a moment, Blaise led Millicent onto the dance floor, Theo followed with Daphne, Weasley with the girl called Lisa and I was left at the table with Pansy.

"Come on, Drake. Dance with an old friend?" Pansy asked, holding her hand out.

Not seeing the harm in it, I took her hand and we made our way towards the hot, sweaty group of people. We danced endlessly, switching partners from time to time. By the time I had Hermione back to myself, she was thirsty once more so we went to get a drink.

"Goodness, Theo is a good dancer, did you know that?" Hermione asked as I paid for our drinks.

Why would I know that?

"No, I didn't."

"Well, he really is a good dance. Blaise is alright too I suppose, although like last time, he was a little hands on. But Theo… WOW!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly before taking a sip from her beverage.

"Okay," I said, slowly. Why is she going on about my friend's dancing? Someone who might be Nicolas Grant even.

We sat down at a table and began making out before everyone returned to sit with us, while Potter and Weasley got the drinks this time.

When they returned we had been given two more shot glasses each.

"This one," Potter explained holding up the first glass, "is called a 'French Kiss'. Bottoms up!"

We all did that shot and it was ridiculously sweet.

"And this one," Weasley held up the second shot glass, "is called a 'Pierced Buttery Nipple'"

"That's almost as disturbing as 'Fuzzy Navel'!" Blaise laughed.

We did those shots and went out to dance again. We continued the night like that. Dancing, rotating dance partners, other classmates joined us from time to time, we'd take a break and two people would go to the bar and choose two more shots for us to try.

By the time we were finished it was nearly three in the morning.

I escorted Hermione from the club and onto the street.

"Draco," Hermione slurred. "I think I'm too drunk to apperate."

Great. Well, side along will just make her feel worse, but that's all I can think of at the moment.

"Well, I can take you by side along, but you'll probably be sick when we get back."

"Just apperate into your bathroom and put me by the toilet. But you have to leave; I don't want you watching me be sick."

Without arguing, I took hold of her and apperated back to my bathroom.

Hermione stood and closed her eyes for a minute.

"I'm fine," she nodded. "I'm not going to be sick."

"Okay, well let's get you to bed then," I suggested.

Hermione nodded, swaying from side to side a bit. "I'm just going to brush my teeth; I'll meet you out there in a minute."

I left her in peace and went into my room to undress and climb into bed. A few minutes later, Hermione emerged from the bathroom. I looked over to see her walking towards me, completely naked.

"I absolutely love your body," I growled, feeling myself start to get hard.

"Do you?" she purred in my ear as she climbed onto the bed.

"You have no idea," I smirked.

"Well then, prove it," Hermione whispered to me.

I didn't need any more prodding. I went to work worshipping her body, and after a while, she returned some of the favour before I had to force her off of me because I couldn't take it anymore.

I pushed her onto her back and entered her at full force. Hermione gasped as I continued and began moaning even more than she had been.

Just before I released my seed into her, her inner muscles clenched around my cock in orgasmic spasms.

"Oh, BLAISE!" were the words that came out of her mouth.

-.-

**Dun, dun, dun. What's going on now?**

**Anyhow, again, I'm sorry its short, but things have been mental, and I'll try to have another chapter up in the next couple of weeks. Like I said, now that I'm all settled into my routine, it will be easier for me to sit down and get some stuff written out.**

**Please review! Pretty please? I'll make you a cake! ;)**

**Ta for now!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I AM SOOO SORRY! I know it's been ages and I know that I am a terrible person, but I wasn't sure if I was entirely happy with this chapter and it's taken me so long to get it up because of life being hectic with the combination of whether I was happy with how this turned out.**

**That being said, I'm still not sure how I feel about this chapter, so PLEASE, please, please tell me what you think.**

**On another note, for those of your readers out there that have any interest in my personal life, I'M GETTING MARRIED! YAY ME! Haha, it was so crazy. I'm going to be moving back to England and everything! 3 I'm super duper excited. Except that now, I am sooo tired and so stressed because I am hardcore saving money and working any extra hours and odd jobs that I can get my hands on!**

**BUT ANYWAYS. Onwards... more about me later.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any related subjects. They are solely the property of J.K. Rowling, the brilliant woman she is.**

**-.-**

**Thursday, March 12****th****, 1998**

I haven't spoken to Hermione since last night. After her little slip of the tongue, I marched out of the room and went to sleep in my parent's room. It's ridiculous. Atrocious! How dare she yell out another man's name while I'M fucking her? I've been livid before, angry to the point that I wanted to kill things, angry to the point where I've broken things and then had to repair them before my mother saw them, but I've never been THIS pissed off. This has brought me to a whole new level.

I've been avoiding Hermione all day, trying to figure out what's happened. It hasn't been hard to avoid her though, as she seems to be avoiding me as well. Whenever she walks into a room and sees me, her face goes bright pink and she turns around to leave. I can tell that Potter knows that something is wrong, but I'm not sure if he knows what.

I'm getting a bit sick of this though. Obviously Hermione is embarrassed, but how does she think I feel? Apparently, she was imagining someone else while we were having sex last night. My question is rather simple, however: Why?

Sighing and standing up from my seat in the dining room, I decide that it's time to figure this shit out. I walk up the stairs and into my room, and sure enough, I find Hermione sitting at my desk, pouring over a book.

"We need to talk," I say. Hermione jumped a foot in the air and turned to look at me momentarily.

"I know. I just don't know what to say," she says, looking at the ground.

I walk over to her, grab her hand, pull her to her feet and walk over to the bed with her in tow.

"What the fuck happened last night?" I asked her.

"Draco, I've been trying to figure that out. I didn't realize how drunk I was until this morning. Parts of my memory are blanked out. There are gaps in between things that happened while we were out, I don't remember leaving the club and coming back and I can only remember us having sex starting with halfway through the process. If that makes any sense."

"So, you remember screaming out my friend's name while I was the one making you orgasm?"

"Yes, but I don't remember us starting to have sex! That's what I don't get. I know people black out from excessive drinking, and I'll admit that I drank more than I usually do last night, but I've never been like this before.

"It's strange! So, I've been doing some reading on potions and stuff that might have aided in that. I mean, we know that Nicolas Grant is around somewhere, we just don't know who it is and I think we need to be on guard."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"You know the saying 'Innocent until proven guilty'?" I nod. "Well, guilty until proven innocent. Everyone is a suspect from this point on."

I nod, processing this. We need to nip this thing in the ass, and fast. No way in hell am I letting another slip like last night happen.

"Okay," I say. "And what did you find out about potions?"

"Nothing," Hermione sighed, her bushy hair falling in front of her face as she looked down. "There was one potion that talks about severe lust and confusion, which fits in the best at the moment. I was reading about it when you came in. It's mainly used for stealing partners from people and by parents who don't want their child to be with someone apparently. The only flaw in it is that the instructions say the texture would be like drinking curdled milk, and if I was as drunk as I think I was, then I definitely would have been sick from that texture in my mouth!"

Hmmm. Well, this is interesting, isn't it? I stand up and walk over to the desk where Hermione left the book open.

_Anti Milenec Je Piti (Anti Lover's Drink)_

_The Anti Milenec Je Piti was created by Bavarian Bastian Fuerst when his daughter, the crowned princess, fell in love with a ploughman. He did not want his daughter to marry below her, so he intervened and gave her this potion._

_Ingredients:_

_7 oz. lacewing flies  
>10oz. skimmed goats milk<br>4 oz. eye of newt  
>4 oz. beetle blood<br>3 oz. sliced goats tongue_

"Ugh, this sounds absolutely minging!" I commented before quickly reading the instructions.

_To begin, put lacewing flies into the cauldron and allow to simmer with a tablespoon of water for five minutes. Add the rest of the ingredients slowly while stirring counter clockwise at a minimum speed. Allow mixture to simmer for twenty minutes before stirring once more and serving._

_The end product should look something like curdled Irish Cream with a red tint to it from the beetle blood. Your desired recipient will do what they need to do in order for their lover to become angry with them and ruin the relationship. May cause confusion and blackouts. Serve within twenty four hours of brewing and ensure that the potion is taken at twelve hour intervals._

_If your goal is to win the love of the recipient, mix with Amortentia or similar potion._

"Curdled Irish Cream, eh? Did that not give it away too you?" I asked a bit more snarky than needed, I'm sure, but I'm not in a good mood.

"Huh?" Hermione asked me, coming to stand beside me.

"The end bit says it should look like curdled Irish Cream. We did brain haemorrhages last night! Someone bought some as their shots. Grant could have easily slipped the potion into your shot glass and you wouldn't have noticed because we were all shitfaced at this point! It makes sense now! I'm going to kill this bastard when I find out who the hell it is!"

-.-

Later that day, I was sitting with Blaise and Theo in the entertainment room. Even though I know it's not her fault, I'm still a bit upset with what happened last night, and I feel a bit awkward about sitting with Blaise at the moment. What if he's the one that did it?

"Last night was such a good night," I say, standing up to rack a game of pool up. "It was messy, wasn't it? How many shots did we end up doing?"

"Fuck knows, mate. All I know is that I'm going to kill Theo for making us do those Brain Haemorrhages. They were fucking disgusting!"

"Was that you Theo?" I asked, growing more and more suspicious of my friend by the minute.

"Hahah, yeah, sorry about that. They sounded good! I didn't realize that they would curdle! I thought I was going the spew with those milk chunks in my mouth," Theo gagged a bit as he thought about it.

"Well, they were fucking gross," Blaise complained. "You're never allowed to choose the shots again."

"Muggle's are fucking weird for coming up with it in the first place," Theo countered. "Blame them, not me!"

"Oh please," Blaise argued. "If wizards consumed all the alcohol that muggle's do, someone would have created something similar. Don't blame it on the muggles."

"Drakie!" I hear Pansy's voice call out from behind me. Turning around I see her walking over to me with a bunch of her girlfriends, all of which were wearing skimpy bikinis and overly large sunglasses.

"Yes?" I ask in a cold voice, not really feeling up to dealing with her at the moment.

"We were just wondering if you guys wanted to come out and swim with us. It's so nice out today!"

"I'm in," Blaise agreed before I could get a word in.

"Yeah, me too!" Theo concurred.

"Yay! Drakie, are you coming too?"

"It's going to be freezing!"

"Do you, or do you not have a wand mate?" Theo grinned, slapping me on the shoulder.

I roll my eyes but agree all the same that I will come out with them.

After quickly running up to my room to change and explain to Hermione where I would be if she needed me, I went out to find all of the seventh year Slytherin's in the water. Walking over, I notice that it isn't just Slytherin's in the water, but there are a couple of Ravenclaw boys as well. That part didn't shock me nearly as much as seeing Pansy Parkinson snogging one of said Ravenclaw boys… Terry Boot!

I rolled my eyes and made my way over to where Blaise and Daphne Greengrass were treading and talking.

"What the hell is Pansy doing?" I asked them.

"They've started seeing each other a couple of days ago. Can't keep their hands off one another. It's a bit sickly to look at, truth be told. They've almost always got their tongues down one another's throat."

"I'm just surprised that Pansy is making out with someone who isn't in Slytherin," Blaise chuckled.

"Seconded," I nod.

"Excuse me? You are the one that is sleeping with the Mudblood Queen!" Daphne giggled.

I turned to her quickly, narrowed my eyes and waited a moment before I said anything. "If you call her that one more time, you will regret it. Is that understood?"

Daphne's hazel eyes opened wide in shock for a moment before narrowing as much as my own. "Fine. But what will Lucius have to say if he knew about you two? Or what about your mother? Bless her soul, her only son going after something so… wrong."

I really want to slap this bitch.

"Not that it is _any_ of your business, Daphne, but my mother does know about us and couldn't be happier. Now, perhaps we should recount some of the things that _your _father might not be too proud about. How about the pregnancy scares in fourth, fifth and sixth year? Oh, sorry, my bad. The two pregnancy scares of fourth and fifth year… and the _actual_ pregnancy of sixth year where you had an abortion to keep it a secret… and you didn't even know who the father was. Maybe he'd be interested in knowing that?"

Daphne's eyes grew wide again, her jaw hanging open a bit. I notice that Blaise is looking at me in slight shock as well.

"How did you know about that?" Daphne whispered.

"I have sources," I shrug.

"Look, I'm sorry I got all up on you about Granger, but you can't say any of that to ANYONE!"

"I have better things to do with my time. I'll catch you later," I told them and swam away. After a minute I turn over to float on my back, looking up at the sky and watching the clouds roll by. It reminds me of when I was younger and I would lie out in the garden and try to make pictures out of the clouds.

I must have lain floating on my back for some time because before I knew it, I was all pruney and looking very much like a pasty raisin. I turned over, swam to shore and made my way back to the house.

I must say the day ended much better than it started off, but now I need to eat some food. I'm starving.

**Friday, March 13****th**** 1998**

Everyone is getting ready to leave. Trunks are packed and we are all having lunch together before going our separate ways. Hermione and I decided last night that we'd meet up on Monday in London and she is going to show me around Muggle London. It was her idea obviously, but I still don't know how I feel about it. Theo has invited Blaise and I over tomorrow afternoon for some flying and Hermione also mentioned that she would be going to the Burrow to spend time with Weaselbee's family. Oh boy.

It's gonna be a long week before we get back to school. And I need to revise for all of our upcoming NEWTs. Even better. Right?

And I know the mother is going to want me to decide what school I'm going it. Hermione suggested we go to visit her Aunt Florence in France over the week as well, so that's a possibility still. She also said something about having dinner with her parents at some point.

This will be interesting, won't it?

After lunch we're all getting ready to go, everyone's got their trunks, saying goodbye to their friends and making plans. I'm being a proper host and thanking everyone for attending and that I look forward to seeing them again back at school (Ha! Unlikely!).

Hermione finally makes her way over to me and gives me a hug and a kiss.

"I have to go," she says, giving me a small smile. "Mom and dad are expecting me. But I'll see you on Monday, yeah?"

I nod before pulling her to me once more. "Can't wait. Make sure you let me know about anything suspicious."

Hermione nods and squeezes me. Over her shoulder, I notice Theo eyeing us before he nods to me and disapparates.

"See you Monday, babe," I kiss Hermione before she nods and also disapparates.

After what feels like an eternity of saying goodbye to everyone, it's just me and Blaise left.

"What a week mate, really. Great time all around, methinks," Blaise grins.

"Yeah, was pretty good, wasn't it?" I agree. I was about to say goodbye to Blaise when a tapping at the window behind me caught our attention.

It was Nicolas Grant's bloody owl. What the hell does this guy want now?

I open the window and untie the parchment quickly before the owl swoops out the window again.

_You really trust her to stay by herself?_

What the hell is that supposed to me? Of course I do… I think.

"What did Theo forget?" Blaise asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked distractedly.

"That was Theo's owl right? Did he forget something? He normally forgets at least one thing at home at the beginning of term. Dosey git."

Theo's owl, eh?

"Erm, nothing. Just saying thanks," I tell him, smirking. "Let's get outta here. I'll see you tomorrow for some flying at Theo's, yeah?"

"Looking forward to it, mate."

-.-

**See what I mean? I feel like there's something missing... but if I put it in now, it eff's it all up later. So, please tell me what you think. I look forward to hearing from all of you!**

**Toodles!**

**D.**


	16. Chapter 16

**You may hate on me. I totally hate myself. It does not feel like it's been three months since I updated! It's ridiculous. Next time, I think I'm just going to make sure I have the story finished before I begin to post it so that I don't leave you all hanging for so long.**

**So, I won't keep you longer. I just wanna say thanks for sticking in there with me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter enterprise. Use of its characters and names are for entertainment purposes only.**

**-.-**

**Saturday, March 14****th**** 1998**

The next morning, I was getting ready to leave the Manor to head to Theo's when my mother knocked on my bedroom door.

"Draco, darling, are you decent?"

"Come in, Mother," I call out, shrugging on my Quidditch practice robes.

My mother entered the room a moment later, dressed in fine black robes and a small smile on her face.

"Darling, may I have a moment of your time before you head off to Theo's for the day?"

"Of course," I nod, motioning for her to take a seat in the sitting area of my bedchamber.

I waited until my mother took her seat and then took a seat for myself.

"Is everything alright, Mother?"

"Yes, dear, everything is fine. I just wanted to ask you how your time in Italy was. Did you enjoy yourself? Did Hermione enjoy herself?"

I smiled at my mother and nodded. "Everyone had a good time, mother. I enjoyed myself, Hermione loved being there and everyone seemed to enjoy the break before going back to school for our NEWTs. It was a well deserved break all around, I'd say."

"That's wonderful, dear," she nodded. "Well, I won't keep you. Enjoy yourself at Theodore's. Will you be home for dinner?"

"I expect so, but I will Floo you and let you know either way."

"Splendid, enjoy yourself."

I watched at my mother left the room just as gracefully as she entered before I went over to my fireplace and floo'd over to my friends for the day.

-.-

"You idiot, you could've killed me!" Blaise was yelling at Theo.

"Dude, calm the fuck down! That was nothing, what's up your ass today?!" Theo countered.

I watched silently as my friends argued and fought over absolutely nothing. Theo accidently sent a bludger towards Blaise. Luckily, Theo's aim is shite, so it wasn't even bad.

"Would both of your chill the hell out? No one was hurt. The two of you need to grow up. We are about to graduate from Hogwarts after all. You can't do out into the real world acting like a couple of toff's thinking the world revolves around you," I snapped after two solid minutes of listening to their bickering.

Two sets of dark eyes scowled at me.

"When the hell did you become so enlightened, anyways?" Theo challenged.

I shrugged.

"Oh, don't you know, Theo," Blaise piped up. "Now that he's dating the school brainiac and poster girl for good morals, he's turned into a poof."

"Back off Zabini, you don't know what the fuck you're talking about," I snarled.

"Oh, but I think I do. Since you became an item with Granger, you've not been yourself. You're all about throwing parties with EVERYONE involved and saving helpless Kneazles."

"If I recall correctly, and I do, you are the one that encouraged MY FATHER'S idea of a party, and you supported me dating Hermione, so what the hell has raped your asshole?!"

"Excuse me, masters," a squeaky voice interrupted from behind me. I turned to find a small house elf timidly approaching.

"What is it, Slinky?" Theo asked.

"I is so sorrys to interrupt Master Theodore, but Lady Samantha requests that Master and Master's Friends join her for teas in the sun room," the tiny elf squeaked, eyeing me and Blaise.

"Very well, tell her we will be there in a moment, Slinky. That is all," Theo nodded.

Rolling some of the tension out of my shoulders, I headed towards the trunk that houses Theo's Quidditch balls.

"Will you two bitches behave when we have tea with my mother please?"

-.-

"Oh, Mrs. Nott, you're too funny!" Blaise drawled.

"You flatter me, Blaise, but please, call me Samantha; 'Mrs. Nott' makes me feel far too old."

I suppress the urge to roll my eyes. I'd been wondering how to approach the owl subject for a few minutes now, and then it dawned on me.

"Theo, may I borrow your owl? I told mother I would let her know if I'd be home for dinner and the poor thing hasn't been feeling well lately, so I don't want to risk waking her from a nap by floo'ing her."

"Wish I could, mate, but I haven't seen my owl since Blaise borrowed him yesterday morning. Where did you send him off to anyways, Blaise?"

Blaise shrugged nonchalantly before answering.

Wait, did Theo just say _Blaise_ borrowed his owl yesterday morning? I tuned out Blaise's response as I processed this new information. Blaise borrowed Theo's owl yesterday morning. That means that Theo can't be Nicolas Grant. Blaise is Nicolas Grant. Oh Gods. What the fuck is going on here? This is all way too much to think about right now.

"Draco, dear, did you hear me?"

I snapped back to reality to find three pairs of eyes on me.

"I'm sorry I must have zoned out there. I'm just worried about my mother, I guess. I hate to cut the afternoon short, but you'll have to excuse me. I think I should return to check on her."

"Of course darling! Such a caring son you are. Send Narcissa my best won't you? Tell her I will be by later this week to visit?"

"Of course Samantha," I nodded, standing and heading towards the door.

"Oh, just use the Floo in here, Draco. Saves you trudging to the other side of the house," Samantha smiled.

"Thank you," I nodded and smile slightly. "I appreciate your generosity."

With a small nod towards my "friends", I grab some of the Floo powder off the mantle of the marble fireplace and within another moment, I'm gone.

-.-

_Hermione,_

_New development in NG case. Will fill you in first thing Monday. Can't wait to see you._

_DM_

I re-read the note that I had written for my girlfriend. It doesn't sound right. Maybe I should just tell her on Monday when I see her. But she wouldn't be happy if she knew I knew something and didn't tell her.

Fuck.

Crumpling the scrap of parchment I grab a light cloak and head towards the front of the manor. This is something that had to be said in person.

Heading to the edge of manor's wards, I disapperate and almost immediately find myself stood in front of Hermione's family home.

Approaching the front door quickly and with purpose, I knock on the door. It is only then I realize it is still tea time and they are probably sitting down to eat their evening meal.

A moment later the front door opens and reveals a tall woman with hair redder than the Weasley's and eyes as blue as the Caribbean Sea, holding a tall glass of white wine in one hand and a beer bottle in the other.

"Draco! Darling, what a pleasure to see you here! I daresay we weren't expecting you, but what the hell, come on in!" Florence says to me.

"Florence! Great to see you, too. I didn't realize you were going to be here," I said after a moment of surprise.

"Nah, neither did the rest of them, just thought I'd drop in," she winked, leading me into the sitting room. "Look what the cat, or rather I, dragged in," Florence laughed as we entered.

Three shocked faces looked at me in shock for a moment before smiling my way.

"Draco!" Hermione gasped, "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, he obviously couldn't live without you, Hermione," Florence and Cat nudged each other at Cat's teasing.

I felt myself flush momentarily before regaining composure. Malfoy's do not blush after all.

"I was on my way home from Theo's. Just thought I would drop in and say hello," I smirk.

I thought that was a great excuse. Hermione knew where Theo lived, but hopefully no one else did so for all they knew, Theo lived just outside of their suburban community.

"How very thoughtful of you, son. Come in, come in," Henry motioned for me to sit down. "Can I grab you a tinny?"

"Erm, a what?" I asked, slightly confused.

"A tinny… Oh, sorry! A lager?" Henry explained.

"Oh, sure, I'd love one, thank you," I nodded as I sat down across from Florence and Cat.

"Do you have dinner plans, Draco? I have a roast finishing off in the oven, you are more than welcome to join us," Cat smiled and winked at Florence. It was more than obvious that they had had their fair share of the three wine bottles sitting on the coffee table.

"I'd be honoured. Oh, thank you," I added as Henry returned with a beer for me.

"Not at all. Hermione was just telling us all about your very, erm, _educational_ trip to Italy. Did you enjoy yourself, Draco?"

"Oh, uh, yes, very much so, sir. It was very, uh, enlightening."

Educational? Sure, if you count finding out that one of your supposed best friend's has been blackmailing and taunting you for the past few months. Sure, very educational.

"Jolly good," Florence mocked her brother.

"That's it, I'm cutting you off the wine," Henry laughed.

"I'd like to see you try," Florence giggled, sticking her tongue out.

At that moment a buzzer sounded from the kitchen.

"Oh, that'll be the roast," Cat smiled, standing up. "Flor, Henry, come and give me a hand will you?"

"What the hell do you need me for?" Henry rolled his eyes.

"I don't, dear, but it's obvious that Draco came to speak to Hermione about something, so I was trying to be subtle and get you to leave the room to give them some privacy," Cat smiled sweetly at me while giving her husband 'the look'. Henry looked at me, then to his daughter, then back to me before standing and following his wife to the kitchen.

After they left, I stood and walked over to sit beside Hermione. "You know, I think I like it when your family is around. It's the only time I've ever heard you not talk," I teased her before kissing her lightly on the lips.

Hermione smiled at me hesitantly and took a sip of her wine before speaking.

"So, what's up?" she asked me. "What's so important that it couldn't wait until Monday?"

Straight to the point. Gods, I love this girl. No beating around the bush.

"Erm, well, okay, I'll say this quickly. Yesterday I got another letter from Nicolas Grant, after you left Italy. What it said isn't important, but Blaise then told me that it was Theo's owl!"

"I knew it was Theo! He was acting so strange whenever the Grant name was brought up," Hermione hissed. The wine had obviously gotten to her too.

"Let me finish, babe," I chuckled at her intoxicated state. "But today, at Theo's I asked to borrow his owl, just to make sure it was the same one, and he told me he hadn't seen his owl since Blaise borrowed it yesterday morning. I got the note after you left, in the afternoon, after lunch."

Hermione giggle. "I do understand the concept of afternoon, sweetie. But yes, that's rather odd. Now I'm really confused."

"That makes two of us," I concurred.

"Hermione! Draco! Dinner's ready," Florence's voice carried through the corridor from the kitchen.

"We'll talk more about this later, Draco. It'll probably have to wait until Monday now," Hermione smiled, grabbed her wine glass and stood up.

"Why until Monday?" I asked, grabbing my beer and standing up as well, facing Hermione.

"Because we're about to eat dinner now and we can't discuss it in front of my family, and after dinner, we'll probably end up in the back yard and in the hot tub, and after my parents go to bed, I have a very devious plan that includes you in my room with a silencing charm. Then after that charm wears off, I'll place another one. Then you'll have to go home, because I can't have you here when I wake up to get ready for church in the morning. That just wouldn't feel right," Hermione winked.

"Huh, why not?" I was so lost.

Hermione laughed. "Because, I very well couldn't get ready to go and confess my sins when I'm still in the middle of committing one, can I?" she threw her free arm around my neck and pulled my face to hers in a quick sultry kiss.

"Let's go before my father catches me sinning, too."

Fuck. I love this girl.

-.-

**Monday, March 16****th****, 1998**

"Draco! Are you listening to me?" Hermione's voice interrupted my thoughts. We were sat in the back corner of a pub in Muggle London talking about Nicolas Grant.

Rather she was talking about Nicolas Grant. I was considering renting a room from the bar keep and taking Hermione up to it and putting it to good use. Multiple times.

"Of course I am," I smirk.

"Then what did I just say?" Hermione challenged.

"You said 'Draco! Are you listening to me?' in that snappy voice of yours that give me a hard on," I smirk again.

I watched as Hermione's cheeks flushed and her eyes went dark with sexual desire. A moment later that desire was gone.

"Stop it! This is serious. Who do you think it is?!"

"I don't know," I sighed, taking a long sip from my whiskey. "On the one hand, it would make sense if it was Theo, he got so defensive when the Grant's were brought up in conversation, but I don't really think he has it in him to create such a plan. I mean, he's a Slytherin, I know, but he's always been one of the softer ones, unfortunately. As for Blaise, he's almost, _almost,_ as cunning as I am, so I can see him pulling a plan like this together, I just don't understand why! We've been friends as long as I can remember and as far as we know, there is no relation between him and Grant. I mean, apart from them being neighbours, obviously."

"Hmm…" Hermione contemplated what I had just told her. "My guess is that Blaise knows more than he's letting on…. We can go back to Adoption theory. Blaise could be adopted and the reason why the Grants moved in to their house is because their biological son lived next door."

"I don't know, but either way, until we figure this shit out, I don't want you alone with either of them!" I growled.

"I'm a big girl, Draco, I can take care of myself," Hermione sniffed indignantly.

"That's not the point. Better safe than sorry, and the last thing we need is for you to wake up somewhere without any recollection of what happened. Or worse. Please, just humour me and agree?"

Hermione rolled her eyes before taking the last swig of her wine. "Let's just go, shall we?"

"Not until you agree," I counter, sitting firmly as I watched her stand.

"I agree, okay?" she replied, rolling her eyes once more. "It's completely unnecessary but I'll humour you, can we go please? I really want to go have a look around Hamley's."

"What the hell is Hamley's?"

-.-

"Seriously, Hermione? A toy store?"

"Not just _any_ toy store darling. This is the world's largest toy store. And they have toys for adults too, it's not just a children's store."

"Oh, is there a restricted section, you mean?! Is that the adult part?" I got excited for a moment.

"You're ridiculous, no; there is not a restricted section. I more so meant that they sell model planes and cars. Many muggle adults collect things like that."

"Sounds boring," I roll my eyes.

"Honestly, Draco, I thought you wanted to learn more about this stuff? Broaden your horizons?" Hermione looked at me with her hands on her hips.

"No, you wanted me to learn more about 'this stuff'" I used air quotes to emphasize my point. "This was your idea, but you wouldn't let it go, until I agreed so I said yes."

"I only asked you once and you agreed! Why did you say yes if you didn't want to do it?" Hermione hissed, moving out of the way for a mother with a double buggie.

"Because I know you and the fact that you asked me means that it means a lot to you. And you wouldn't give up until you got what you wanted. That's one of the things I love about you."

Hermione looked shell shocked for a moment before giving me a small smile.

"What else do you love about me?" she asked.

"It's a secret. Do me a favour and let this one drop for now and maybe I'll buy you a special something from in here."

-.-

"Explain to me again why we are going here?" I asked Hermione as we entered the museum.

"Because it's part of the Tourist Checklist of London. Seriously, Draco. Some of the world's most renowned persons have been sculpted and put on display in here. The Beatles, Marilyn Monroe, Hitler, Hitchcock, Ghandi, many fictional characters as well. Many of the Avenger's are here as well."

"The who?" This is so weird. Who wants to go look at a bunch of wax sculptures, anyways?

"No, I don't think The Who are in here, sorry," Hermione giggled, at her own joke, I guess. After noticing my face, she sighed. "Never mind, just come on, I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

-.-

"You are never taking me in there again," I hissed at her as we left the building. Hermione was giggling at me.

"Seriously? You can handle ghosts, ghouls, poltergeists and all sorts of other magical beings but you can't handle stationary wax sculptures of people?"

"They weren't all stationary! That Sleeping Beast was moving!"

"Sleeping Beauty!?" Hermione laughed a little harder. "There's a little computer like device that makes it look like she's breathing. It creates the illusion."

"Right, well, I still didn't like it. They were all staring at you. It didn't seem to matter if you were looking at them or not, they were looking at you," I huffed and continued walking away from the stupid museum.

"Gods, you sure are a drama queen sometimes aren't you?"

-.-

"So, apart from the 'scary looking' wax sculptures, did you enjoy your day in Muggle London?" Hermione asked me after we were seated at our table at 'The Fat Duck'. It was supposed to be delicious. Hermione read about it ages ago and argued with me about bringing her here because of the price, but my baby deserves the best.

"Hmmm," I thought about it for a moment, apart from the freaky museum, we went to the London Eye, Tower Bridge, went past Buckingham Palace – side note: as if Muggles still have royalty and keep the Monarchy? Don't they understand that it's many powerful people that control society, not just one 'Royal' family? Anyhow – we also went to the National Gallery of British Art. And now we are having dinner before heading to take a 'romantic' stroll along River Thames.

"Yes, I suppose I did. Some of it was a bit boring, but you were right. It's kind of nice knowing about some of the culture you grew up surrounded by."

"Mark this day on the calendar ladies and gentlemen - Draco Malfoy enjoyed himself in Muggle London," Hermione joked before taking a look at the menu.

"Ha ha," I grimaced. "So long as I don't have to do it every day, then I'm okay with it."

"Fair enough. Got anything planned for tomorrow?"

"Not that I'm aware of, why?"

"I want to take you somewhere else. I can guarantee you'll enjoy it," Hermione smiled mischievously.

"Is it another Muggle place? Because I vaguely recall you said I'd enjoy the creepy wax people place too," I hissed at her as our waitress come over to take our drinks order.

"Wait and see," Hermione winked before turning to our waitress. "Hi, I'll have a bottle of Bin four please, the Chenin Blanc. That's me sorted, what are you drinking, darling," she grinned at me.

-.-

"Oh, Hermione, Draco! There you are! We were beginning to worry," Cat smiled as we entered the garden.

"Mum, it's hardly ten o'clock," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes, Hermione, it's very rude," Henry scolded his daughter.

"Yeah, Hermione, it's much better to scoff and walk away," Florence laughed.

Everyone laughed.

-.-

**Well, there you go guys, I hope you enjoyed it. And enjoyed how the plot thickens. If everything goes right, I will have another chapter up soon! Like, by the end of next week soon. But I want lots of reviews first. ;) Pretty please? The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update, I PROMISE!**

**And just to give you all a heads up, the art gallery mentioned is now known as Tate Britain, its former and founding name was National Gallery of British Art and was changed in 2000 to its present name. It is the 9****th**** most visited museum in the world, behind its sister, Tate Modern, which is placed 5****th****.**

**Anyhow, stay tuned. More to come!**

**Lots of love, D.**


End file.
